Kakashi's daughter
by MsHuntergrl
Summary: Kakashi and Rin made a mistake, a mistake that leaves Kakashi alone with their daughter. Can the young Copy Ninja handle a baby on his own? And what's going to happen when she grows older?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi again! I know I already has one story but I had writers-block and had to write it out so I wrote this! It's really sad, at least I think so. I have the general plan an if you have any ideas, please feel free to tell me about them.**

**Notice that I do not own Naruto. And I'm sorry for possible odd grammar or spelling. I try to get it right but I know I don't always succeed, so please tell me when you find these or else my grammar is never going to get any better! **

* * *

><p>A loud and painful scream echoed not just through the room but also the corridors and the waiting-area of the hospital, and made the young Copy Ninja jump up from the couch he had been sitting on and run towards the room from which the scream came. His heart was beating hard in his chest as he passed several nurses. Some of them tried to stop him; others didn't even see him due to his speed.<p>

The door to the room in front of him opened and a nurse came out, making sure to close the door behind her. Kakashi tried to push her out of his way but she refused to move away. Instead she grabbed him by his shoulders and started to lead him back to the waiting-area.

- "But…" he tried to object.

- "No buts, Hatake-san. Your wife is struggling to give birth to your child and there's nothing you can do about it. The best thing you can do is to stay calm and comfort her when it's over."

All though he had a thousand less polite (not to say pure mean and unreasonable) replies he chose to stay quiet and let the nurse lead him back. She put him towards one of the couches and he obediently sad down.

- "Now stay here. Nothing good is going to come out of this if you keep interrupting our work. That will only make your wife worried and the delivery so much harder for her and the child."

He didn't care to correct her before she left. Rin wasn't his wife. Not yet at least. True, she was currently giving birth to his child but they weren't married. When he'd found out she was pregnant he'd wanted to marry her but she'd said no, afraid that the child was the only reason behind his proposal. During her pregnancy he'd spend every free moment between his missions with her, trying his best to make her happy.

Another scream echoed and made him run up again. This time he stayed in the waiting-area but it was impossible to stay still. Worried he started to walk the short path between one of the couches and the other one. Since it still was early in the morning he had the area for himself, a fact that was both annoying and smoothing. He didn't want anyone to see him like this but he wished he had someone to talk to. For God's sake, he was only sixteen after all! How was he supposed to handle this alone?

- "Rin's strong", he told himself.

He thought back at their many mission together. They had been really close, especially after Obito's death. It was like the pain they both suffered from that mission bond them tighter together. They'd survived through uncountable missions, dangers and close-to-death experiences. There was no way that this was going to break Rin, she was stronger than that.

Yet another pained scream made him fall to his knees, hands gripping his head as tears started to fall. _I'm sorry Rin. It's my fault you're suffering right now. I didn't want this to happen, it just did. Please be ok and I promise I'll protect you from everything; you'll never have to feel pain again. _

A final scream came and then everything went quiet. Kakashi swore his heart stopped for a moment until he heard the sound of a child's cry. Trembling with anticipation he stood up and turned towards the corridor. It was over. The child was born. That meant Rin wasn't in pain any more. A smile spread over his face, all though it was hidden by his mask, and he ran towards the room.

Still smiling he slammed the door open, eager to see her again, to see that she was ok. He froze a step into the room. The nurses stared at him in surprise but Kakashi didn't notice them. All he saw was Rin, her face still wrinkled in pain, her eyes staring out in the distance without seeing anything. Because Rin would never see again, nor would she feel or laugh or lay her hand on his shoulder to comfort him when he was sad. Rin would not do anything again. Kakashi had seen enough of dead people to know for sure that Rin already was dead.

- "Uhm… Hatake-san…"

He didn't fight when the nurse led him out of the room. His legs trembled so much he was only able to take a few steps before he collapsed on the floor. Tears ran down his face again, he couldn't stop them and he didn't care either. Rin was dead. Rin was gone forever, just like Obito. And just like the case with Obito it was his fault.

He didn't know how long he sat there. It felt like an eternity but it could've been hours as well as minutes. A nurse came out to him and sat down beside him. Carefully, almost as if she wanted to apologize for the intrusion in his sorrow, she put a hand on his shoulder to get his attention. He looked up and his gaze fell on the baby in her arms. A baby with Rin's dark-brown hair.

- "I'm sorry, Hatake-san, but there's someone you need to meet. This is your…"

- "Her child", he breathed out.

- "… your daughter."

With a questioning look at the nurse he took the baby in his arms, tried to hold it just like she'd done. As he tried to grip the baby firm enough not to let her slip out of his arms but loose enough not to harm her, she opened her eyes and light-brown eyes met his for a second. The little one's lips started to tremble and a moment later a loud cry echoed through the corridor. Kakashi smiled sadly and held on just a little tighter of the little body that was so incredible small in his arms. _I can see why you're crying, little one. You've just lost your mother and now you're being held by the man who killed her. I would cry too, if I were you. _

- "It's totally normal that she cries", the nurse explained to a not listening Kakashi. "It would be reason to worry if she didn't cry. This is just her way to tell us she's alive and needs our attention."

Kakashi didn't listen; he was too busy staring at the little miracle he held in his arms. This child, the result of his stupidity and Rin's courage to bear with it, felt so incredible good in his arms. He wanted to cry but now he knew he couldn't just give up. Rin had sacrificed her life to give birth to this child. The least he could do was to take care of it in her honour.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, everyone! So, in this chapter you get to know a little about Rin's family (all though I don't really know which clan she belonged to, so I made it up, ok? It's purley my immagination.) and see a little about Kakashi's struggle in the beggining, his feelings and so on... Hope you like it! :) **

* * *

><p>Kakashi stood in the mass of people. Or rather, he stood among the group of people that had bothered to come to Rin's funeral. There weren't many. There was himself, a few ninja-fellows that had nothing better to do, the third Hokage as well as a few members of the Hyuga-clan. Hiashi and Hizashi, the clan-leader of the Hyuga-clan and his twin brother, was giving Kakashi death-glares. He didn't even try to avoid them.<p>

In his arms rested the little baby-girl. He'd decided to name her Rieka, a name that meant "lovely petal". She was a beautiful flower, even now when she was no more than a few days old. The name fit her, he thought.

Together they stood there and saw how the coffin that contained the remains of Rin was being put down in the grave and covered by soil. He fought a silent battle against the tears, knowing he sooner or later would lose it. He just wanted to keep the façade up until he was alone, then he could let all the emotions out.

When the funeral was over and people started to leave in their own directions Kakashi saw the Hyuga-twins coming in his direction. Since they seemed to want to talk he stayed where he was, seemingly calm. Rieka started to whine in his arms due to his suddenly much stronger grip of her.

- "Kakashi", said the elder of the twins, Hiashi.

Kakashi gave a slight bow of his head to show his respect for the older man. He didn't mind the loss of a prefix at the end of his name. He knew he'd been on their bad side before all of this and now, with Rin dead because of him, he hadn't really expected them to change their opinion.

- "Let me see this child that caused my baby-sister's death!"

Trying not to tremble with nervousness Kakashi removed the part of the blanket that had been covering Rieka's face, to protect her from the sun, so the twins could see her. The child was asleep but was awaken by the sudden light. Her eyes looked up at the men, for a second almost curious. Then she started to cry.

Immediately Kakashi tried to comfort her. He held her closer, whispered lovely words to her but nothing seemed to work. Hiashi didn't seem to care at all that his niece was crying but simply turned his back to them. Over his shoulder he said:

- "She does not possess the Byakugan. Rin-chan didn't either and this is just a half-breed. Do not think that the Hyuga-clan will take any responsibility for her, she's your bastard."

The two men left without saying another word, leaving Kakashi with a feeling of utterly hopelessness. Rieka continued to cry in his arms and he tried to comfort her while he felt how he wanted to cry himself.

People left fast and soon he was alone at the graveyard. Rieka's cries were the only sound that disturbed the silence. Tired Kakashi looked at the stone with Rin's name on it. She was dead. So was Obito. Even Minato-sensei was dead. It seemed everyone he loved died sooner or later.

He didn't notice when the first tear fell, all he noticed was that suddenly he was crying wildly, sobbing and on his knees, begging desperately for a dead woman… er, girl… not to leave him alone with their daughter.

- "Please Rin, you can't die! I can't do this alone! You're the medic! I'm just… "

His own cry mixed with Rieka's and the two children cried together, feeling lonely and abandoned in the cold world. There were no so alone souls as the two of them that moment, no one that needed another human as much as they did and the person they needed was so very close yet so far away. Only six feet of earth separated them but it was far too much in those six feet.

- "I'm nothing!" whispered Kakashi brokenly.

Suddenly a hand landed on Kakashi's shoulder. Surprised he looked up, still crying.

- "I haven't seen you cry like this for ages, Kakashi. I guess you have your reasons. However there's someone else that needs your attention more than the dead ones."

Both their gazes turned towards the crying baby that was now lying in the grass of the graveyard. How she'd gotten there was a mystery for Kakashi but he supposed he'd put her down there. He couldn't remember it though.

- "You've suffered a great loss, Kakashi. But remember this; not only as a ninja, but also as her father, it is your duty to stay strong. It can't be helped."

_He's right. I know he is but still… I don't know if I can handle this. I couldn't save Obito when he needed me. Rin would've been alive if it wasn't for me. What if I fail again? What if`..? _He couldn't finish the thought. He couldn't bear it if Rieka died too. There shouldn't be a question whether he would fail to take care of his daughter, there should only be the statement that he would to it, no matter what! If so only for the memory of Rin he would take care of this baby-girl and, God help him, he wouldn't fail.

Carefully he took her in his arms and tried to comfort her.

- "Shh, little one. Daddy's here. Nothing is going to harm you, I promise."

A bit calmer he stood up and met the eyes of the Hokage. The old man had somehow managed to remind him that there now was another one that needed his attention. He had a new reason to live and it was to protect this child, the last piece that remained of Rin.

- "Come on, let's get you something to eat, shall we?"

The Hokage followed Kakashi home to his apartment and held the girl while Kakashi prepared the milk-replacer that Rieka was supposed to eat. A small laughter was heard as the old man played with Rieka and Kakashi smiled sadly. Her laugh was wonderful. She was wonderful. In fact, he still thought that she was too wonderful for him. But, somehow, destiny had decided to put this amazing little girl in his care and he was determined to take care of her as best as he could possible do.

When the milk was warm enough he sat down, took his daughter and started to feed her while the elder man was watching.

- "You've grown quite a lot these last few days", the elder one stated.

Kakashi was too tired to come up with a good answer so he just kept quiet, concentrated on feeding his daughter.

- "Am I correct when I say that you will try your best to take care of this child on your own? Or would you prefer to put her on an orphanage?"

- "I'm going to take care of her."

For the first time since Rin had told him it was time for the delivery Kakashi's voice sounded strong and confident. He'd made his decision, no doubt about it. A small smile spread over the Hokage's face but Kakashi didn't see it, focused as he was on feeding his daughter.

- "Good", said the Hokage then. "But remember that you're not completely alone in this. There's always someone you could ask for help, and don't hesitate to ask if you have any questions."

A while later the Hokage left Kakashi's apartment, confident that these two children would be ok as long as they had each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, it seems this story is more popular than my "Kakashi and the neko" story, all though I haven't got any reviews or messages at all, so I'll update it now! :) Thanks to all of you who're reading stis story! And just so you now, reviews might make me write faster... ;)**

* * *

><p>The now nineteen year old Kakashi stood in front of the memorial-stone. He could see Obito's name there. Not far away stood Minato-sensei's name. Even Rin's name was there. Kakashi hadn't been able to understand why her name was there as well. After all, these were the names of ninjas killed in action. He'd asked and got the answer that Rin had died while "fighting for the existence of the next generation". What it meant he didn't really understand but he supposed the Hokage had his reasons.<p>

He was lost in the memories of "the old days", back when it was still them as a team. Back when Obito would be an immature fool that always had to fight Kakashi, when Kakashi had been foolish enough to fight back, when Rin was there to heal their wounds and Minato-sensei to lecture them for their behaviour. He missed those days.

- "I'm back as a jonin", he told them silently. "I tried to stay in ANBU a while after I got Rieka but it proved impossible. I don't know if I have told you guys that. I probably have. I've probably told you the same thing thousands of times. It was almost three years ago, after all. "

- "Daddy!"

He looked around, trying to see where Rieka was. She didn't sound afraid but he realised he hadn't been checking on her for a while now. What was she doing?

- "Daddy, look where I am!"

Her voice led him to a tree where he found her way higher up than he would've preferred. She sat on a branch almost three metres up, which was much above his head.

- "What are you doing up there sweetie?" he asked, trying his best to sound calm.

- "I'm climbing!"

A loud laugh followed by her words, as if she had very fun at the thought that her father didn't understand that she was climbing. Kakashi, on the other hand, felt his heart beat faster as he saw her swing on the branch.

- "Sit still honey! Daddy's going to get you down."

She tried her best to hide from him when he started to wonder up the tree, chakra focused on his feet so he could have his arms free to catch her if necessary. He hadn't taken many steps before she climbed up another branch, trying to get away from him.

- "No daddy! I don't want to…"

Relived he breathed out when his hands got a grip of her waist and he could pick her up. The relieved feeling wasn't long though, since she started to fight and wriggle in his arms.

- "No, daddy! You're mean!"

- "Stop fighting Rieka! It's danger…"

That's all he could say before her little hand hit his only visible eye. It wasn't made on purpose, she was just being stubborn as usual, but it had some effect. For a moment Kakashi lost focus, meaning his chakra didn't hold him to the tree any more. When there was no chakra holding _him_ to the tree, _they both_ fell towards the ground. Normally this wouldn't be much of a problem for Kakashi. But with a suddenly very scared and clingy Rieka in his arms it was quite hard to regain focus in time to prevent them from falling.

Kakashi landed on his back, Rieka pressed against his chest to protect her. A groan escaped him but he wasn't really hurt. Then he remembered Rieka.

- "Are you ok? Rieka?"

He swore that his hear stopped when she didn't answer.

- "Honey?"

His voice sounded desperate when he sat up and looked closer at her, tried to see if she was breathing or if she had any injuries.

- "That's fun!"

Her laughter filled the air but he still wasn't really calm.

- "You're not injured, are you? Nothing that hurts? No ow-ow?

- "Silly dad!"

The obviously unharmed child climbed out of his arms and ran away to hunt after a butterfly, still laughing. Kakashi didn't feel like laughing. His back hurt, not much but still enough, he was still trembling with fear that she'd been injured and on top of that he realised he'd been holding his breath for longer than what was wise. He took a deep breath and stood up, watching the child play.

_She's starting to look more and more like Rin, _he thought. _For every day now I see how she becomes more and more the spitting image of her. It's no longer just the hair, it's so much more. I see Rin's smile, hear Rin's laughter. Her eyes is watching me from beyond the grave, watching me make a fool of myself at moments like today. _

- "Rieka, we're going home now!"

He started to walk back to the village, followed by a happy Rieka. Soon she ran past him, laughing at something only she knew. A dog ran out in her way and for a moment he thought they were going to collide, but Rieka jumped in the last moment and passed above the dog, that didn't seem to understand what had just happened. _Not just any child would've been able to do that. She's special, just like Rin. It's in her genetics. _

Once again Kakashi lost himself in thoughts. Lately Rieka had started to become more and more flexible. Not only was it the thing with the dog just now. It was also the tree just minutes ago, yesterday's escapade on the roof (from the window of their apartment) and more too. He supposed it was natural. After all, both her parents were ninjas. The doctors didn't say anything special about it.

It wouldn't have bothered him if it wasn't that he realised she started to become a big girl. Soon it was time for her to enrol the academy where she would be thought to be a ninja, and then she would become a ninja of herself, with a sensei and a team and he wouldn't be around her any more. It was a simple fact. Ninja-children grew up much faster than other children. They graduated from the academy at age twelve, got a job and… he didn't want to think of what more.

- "Daddy! Look at this!"

She now stood at a shop, with a book in her hand. The owner had put out a selection of books to show what he had to offer his costumers and one of the more colourful ones had obviously cached Rieka's eyes.

- "Can I get it dad? Please?"

- "Let me see it!"

Hardly had Kakashi got the book in his hands before he felt a blush spread over his cheeks, thankfully hidden by his mask. This book was… _wow! _

- "Can I get it dad?"

His eyes got from the book and back to his daughter and then back again. He felt a blush grow on his cheeks and he felt a sudden urge to hit the store-owner for putting this book out. There was only one possible answer to Rieka's question, he told himself.

- "No", he said with a firm voice and put the orange book back to where it had been.

- "But dad… I want it!"

He started to walk away from the store, dragging Rieka with him. She cried a while, until she found something else she wanted to have. Half an hour later she'd forgotten all about the book in favour of a couple of dangos.

Later that evening, when Rieka was already asleep and Kakashi had some time for himself, he hurried out and back to the store. The store-owner was just about to close but let him in. Quickly Kakashi found the orange little book and paid. The shop-owner and Kakashi was equally satisfied when he left the store, already lost in his very first volume of Icha Icha.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! A great thanks to MalikaiDragonSlayer, the first one to review my story! Hope you'll like this chapter! **

* * *

><p>Kakashi sat on the couch, reading. The book had him in its grip and he was totally lost in the book, unaware of the real world and what was happening there. He didn't notice when time passed by and night became morning. He didn't notice the sun rise. He didn't even notice a child's call for him. He did, however, notice that someone was watching him.<p>

It started like a tickling feeling in his neck. At first he ignored it, telling himself he would've noticed if an enemy had sneaked up on him. After all, he was known as Kakashi of the Sharingan eye. Nobody sneaked up on him unnoticed. But the feeling didn't disappear and it even got worse. His hair rose in his neck and his instincts started to scream at him that he was being watched. Finally he put the book down and looked in the direction from where he could feel his watcher.

His heart stopped. He couldn't breath. _Rin! She's back! _The thought echoed through his mind. The light-brown eyes that was staring at him from the staircase was definitely Rin's, and it was also her dark-brown hair he saw hanging down in the face. _Rin! Rin's back! I'm not alone any more! _

A small hand wiped the hair out of the face and reviled that it wasn't Rin. His heart sank down to his feet and he suddenly felt like crying. _I'm so stupid. Rin's dead, I saw her myself! It's just Rieka, as usual. If only I could stop seeing Rin in her all the times! It would make life so much easier… _

- "Good morning sweetie."

If his voice sounded disappointed it didn't seem like she noticed. The child smiled and ran towards him, giving him a big hug around the waste.

- "Morning daddy!"

- "What do you want for breakfast today?"

She pulled away, thinking. A hopeful glance was given towards the bowl of candy from last Saturday.

- "No candy." he warned. "It's not healthy."

- "Pancakes then?"

A sigh escaped him. He should've seen it coming. But since he'd asked her what she wanted he couldn't really refuse her, could he?

- "I'll make some." he said. "But you'll have to choose accessory, ok? That means chocolate-sauce _or_ syrup _or _sugar. Not all in one."

Her lip pouted in the most adorable grimace of disagreement but she didn't say anything.

It didn't take Kakashi long to make the pancakes and serve them for Rieka. It took a lot more time to convince her not to mix the chocolate with the syrup or the sugar. Kakashi couldn't understand how the mixture could even taste any good but Rieka loved sweets and apparently it was a winner in her eyes. Kakashi on the other hand had never been one for sweets.

When they had finished their breakfast Kakashi followed her to the kindergarten, and then went to the Hokage-building to get his assignments for the day.

- "Rieka-chan, where are you? Don't play with me, just get over here to the other kids!"

The voice of the kindergarten-sensei continued to call for her but Rieka didn't comply. Instead she stayed hidden in the bushes and waited. The sensei continued to search for her a few minutes, almost found her even, but then decided she must've gone somewhere else and left. Rieka stayed where she was an extra couple of minutes before she left her hideout.

With far more speed than any of the other kids her age could manage she made a run for the gate. No one was there to see her and she easily got out on the street. From there it was quite easy to follow the road to her goal. She knew the way, she'd walked it many times before, so all she had to worry about was being detected by adults. Luckily most of them were way to busy to notice the little shadow passing, mostly hidden in other shadows.

A few minutes later she reached the gate that was her goal. She stood outside for a moment, knowing that from now on she had to be much more careful or she'd get noticed. It was one thing to sneak away from the kindergarten-stab. They didn't expect her to have any ninja-abilities such as sneaking yet, so they weren't prepared for it. In fact, most of them weren't even ninjas themselves.

Making sure no one was watching her she opened the gate and entered the schoolyard. Her short legs trembled slightly and she found herself slightly overwhelmed. This was the academy. This was the place where the big kids went to learn ninja-stuff. She knew she wasn't big yet but she couldn't help her curiosity. All she wanted was to get a look at the place, see how it was and imagine how it would be to attend here. It wasn't too much to ask for, was it?

A sound from behind a small wall made her aware that she wasn't alone to be outside. Knowing she probably should get away from others she still got closer, too curious to stay away. What were they doing? Were they training some jutsu?

Once again hiding in the bushes she saw what seemed to be a whole class on the training-field. They stood in a group while one of them was throwing kunai-knifes towards a goal a good ten metres away. He seemed not to have any trouble hitting the bulls-eye of it and the other kids were more than a little impressed. Even the sensei seemed speechless for a moment, until he was able to gather enough brain-cells to speak.

- "Well done Sasuke-kun. Very well. Next in line is… Uzumaki Naruto."

A blonde boy stepped forward and the raven, who'd been the one throwing the first kunais, stepped back towards his classmates. Some of them laughed when the blonde made a not so succeeded attempt to throw the kunais towards the goal. They landed on the ground, not even reaching the goal. The boy blushed and seemed to get angry.

- "We'll have to practice that, Naruto-kun", stated the teacher. "Next one is…"

One by one was the students called so they could throw a couple of kunais against the goal. Some of them were pretty good, others not so good. Rieka saw them practice and wished she was one of them. They seemed only to be a few years older than her but she knew they were far more skilled than her. One or two years could make all the difference in the world when it came to training and experience.

When the group of students was done their sensei led them inside again. He didn't care to pick all the knives up again, just left them there to take care of them later. Rieka saw them leave and when she was alone she dared to leave the bushes. Carefully she picked a kunai from the ground. It felt good in her hand. The shaft was a little thick for her small hand but it wasn't as heavy as she'd thought it would be. Curious she tried to swing it in her hand, pretending she was stabbing an enemy.

No one was out to see her and there was no windows right here, meaning it wasn't likely she would be cached. Smiling at the sudden feeling of freedom and the rush she got from holding an actual ninja-tool she started to giggle for herself. This was fun. She wanted to try this out more often. Maybe she could even learn a few things?

Without any warning she threw the knife towards the goal, just like she'd seen the other kids do. To her surprise it hit the goal too, not in the middle but it actually reached the goal! For a moment she just stared at it. Then she picked up another kunai and threw it too, tried to figure out what she'd done. This missed the goal but it reached the whole way.

_Wow! I'm actually not that bad at this! Maybe I could practise a little and then show dad? He'd be impressed! _Quickly she picked several of the kunais up and then got in position. She stood at the same distance as the other students had now. Before she'd been standing closer but now she was serious about this.

_I'm going to do this! I'll train and then I'll show dad and he'll be so proud! _


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks once again to MalikaiDragonSlayer! And also a great thanks to Toushirou-chan. I'll try to answer your questions without giving too much of the story away!**

**You'll see later that Rieka got a lot in common with Kakashi actually. It's just that Kakashi only sees the similarities with Rin yet… And yes, she'll meet Sasuke, Sakura and Naruto in time. My thought in that scene is that they're all somewhere between five and six years old and Rieka's three or four… I do realise that Kakashi was in his early twenties when he started to train the team, but I'm just going to ignore that! He'll be a little bit older in my story. As for Iruka, I have plans for him to make a little appearance too in this story but his not the teacher of the class yet. I don't know if you've seen it but there was an episode where they showed how Iruka became the class-teacher of Naruto. I'm going to use that a little :P **

* * *

><p>At sunset Kakashi went for the kindergarten to get Rieka. His day had been full of hard work. Recently there had been this accident with the Hyuga-clan. Something about a debt that had to be paid and Hizashi had paid it instead of Hisashi. The younger twin was dead now, which caused a lot of paperwork for the other ninjas. Being a former ANBU-agent Kakashi was known for his skills and therefore it was no surprise that he also was given a lot of responsibility. And all that responsibility made him quite tired.<p>

Rieka came running towards him as soon as she saw him, a huge smile all over her face. For a moment he wondered what made her so happy today, then his mind returned to work. It wasn't on purpose, he didn't try or even think of neglecting Rieka, but he unconsciously found it a lot easier not to look too much at his daughter. The reason was so simple that he himself was totally unaware of it; because Rieka looked awfully much like her mother, Rin, whom Kakashi had loved very much. Looking at Rieka made him remember a young Rin and their first years together, along with Obito and Minato-sensei. So, putting it simply, she remembered him of memories that he wanted most of all just to forget all about.

They got home and Kakashi started to prepare dinner. They ate in silence and a while later Rieka went to bed, leaving him feeling all alone in their apartment. He made the dishes and cleaned what little there was to clean in the apartment. Since it was too early to go to bed yet he sat down on the sofa to read a little. These "Icha Icha" books he'd, or rather an innocent Rieka due to the colourfulness, had found was actually rather good. He found himself loving every page of the book and thirsting for the next one as if it was more important to him than the air he was breathing.

However, today he couldn't relax and lose himself in the book as usually. The image of Rieka when she came running towards him today kept coming to his mind. He tried his very best to ignore it. An hour later he gave up the attempt of reading and put the book down in his lap. There was something he couldn't forget… but he couldn't put his finger on what it was either. Something about the image of the smiling Rieka, eyes sparkling with joy, made him feel… sentimental.

Slowly he closed his eyes and thought about it. Rieka had come running towards him with her hair dancing in the wind. Her hair was dark brown, just as her mother's. Her eyes had been sparkling with joy, remembering him of all the good times with Rin. He wanted those days back.

Tears threatened to fall from his eyes, something that hadn't happened since Rin's funeral. _I'm not going to cry, _he told himself. _I'm done crying. Rin wouldn't like that. She'd prefer me staying focused on our daughter and our village. _Still it seemed impossible not to think about it. _I have work tomorrow. Stop crying for God's sake! _

Restless he got up and walked the short distance to the kitchen-door and back to the sofa. He couldn't relax. He was unable to forget. Rin's memory kept tormenting him.

The book was put on the table and Kakashi left the room. He didn't realise where he was heading before he stood in the doorway, looking at Rieka. She was sleeping peacefully. His eyes wandered over her, saw all the similarity with Rin and his heart cried. _This is the reason that I'm alive. I live for Rieka now. I was the one who made Rin pregnant in the first place, yet she happily gave her life to give birth to Rieka. The least I can do is to honour her sacrifice. _

It was too much. A lonely tear slipped down his cheek and was absorbed by his mask. He felt so lonely, so abandoned, so useless. _I killed her. I killed Rin. I was the one who killed Rieka's mother. And yet she seems to love me. Like her mother she's forgiving. _

Quickly he stormed out of the room, making sure not to do any noise that could wake Rieka up. His body was trembling now. _Why can't I stop thinking of her? It's too painful to think of but I can't stop either! My heart feels like it's broken, or rather dead. I know a piece of me died along with Rin… _Another tear slipped out of his eyes. His hands gripped the back of the sofa and he bent over, trembling and shaking, trying his very best not to cry. _… I can't cry. I'm going to wake Rieka. I… I can't afford to be weak. Rieka needs me. I'm all she has left. _

The memory of that night and morning came to him. Rin's screams. She'd been screaming, loud, in pain. _My fault. _She'd been determined to give birth to the child. It had all been a mistake, originally. _My mistake. _She'd been so brave. _Did she regret it? Did she wish she'd chosen to take an abort? Was she ever mad at me for getting her into this? For killing her? _

Her dead body. Eyes still open, staring into the nothingness, face wrinkled in pain. It was like it was him she was looking for, as if she'd wanted to ask him why he'd done this to her.

A fist hit the sofa and he turned around. _STOP FREAKING THINKING OF IT! _His eyes flied over the room, looking for anything that could distract him. His gaze fell on _the _cabinet. He'd promised himself not to get into that. _Just this once. _But Rieka was sleeping not far away. It wouldn't help him relax. _How'd you know? You haven't tried it, have you? _

His hands trembled as he gave in for his need for peace in his mind. _Just this once. _More than anything else he needed the peacefulness, if so only for a night. Slowly his hands opened the cocktail cabinet and brought out the sake. He filled a glass with the alcohol and drank it all, quickly, as if the speed would make the sin less sinful.

Immediately he felt the burning in his throat and a moment later the felt himself relax. _This is better. _He filled the glass again and then put the bottle back. After carefully closing the cabinet he went back to the sofa and continued reading his book. This time it wasn't too hard to concentrate on the story and whenever the memory of Rin would return to him he just took another zip of the sake. _Much better! _

He went to bed that night with a smile in his face. Quickly he fell asleep and dreamed a dream that was comparable with the "Icha Icha" book. It wasn't until the nest morning he was awakened. What caused him to wake up was that suddenly one of the very beautiful women, one with exceptionally huge boobs, suddenly took the form of Rin. She smiled and ran out of his hands, eyes sparkling with joy and…

He sat up in bed as he realised what he'd missed earlier. Rieka's eyes had been secretive. She had a secret that she hadn't told him and she was more than a little happy with herself for it.

_Oh, that's how you want it? Well, let's see how long you can keep it a secret from me! _He smiled at the thought. _I'm going to tease her for this until she tells me! _


	6. Chapter 6

**MalikaiDragonSlayer and Toushirou-chan I love you! Thanks for your reviews!**

**Hate to ruin it for you Toushiro-chan but this story is pretty much about how Kakashi's sad about Rin's death and his struggle to raise Rieka, so if it hurts to read these chapters maybe you should stop reading? Because it's going to get even worse for both him and Rieka… As for what you said about their ages you might be right… I think I read somewhere that Kakashi was in his early twenties when he first became team 7s sensei and that he's somewhere 25-27 in the shippuden-episodes… but I'm not sure.**

* * *

><p>- "Oh, Rieka-chan, time to wake up!"<p>

Kakashi sing-sang the words. Normally this was something he didn't do, it just felt stupid, but now he wanted to tease Rieka. Fittingly enough she now was in an age when she wanted to be treated like an adult, she was a big girl now and could even dress by herself! Therefore he was sure his sing-sang would tease her.

A pair of eyes shot open and stared at him a moment from underneath the blanket. Then her eyebrows met and she pouted her mouth in a displeased grimace.

- "Why do you sound like that daddy?"

He smiled underneath the mask.

- "What do you mean?" he asked innocently, with his normal voice.

Her eyebrows met as she confused looked up at him for a moment before she shook her head and seemed to decide that she'd just imagined it. Slowly she got up and made her way towards the bathroom, dragging the blanket with her for the sake of the warmth of it.

- "Do you need any help honey?"

- "No daddy, I'm a big girl now, remember?"

Kakashi chuckled and went for the kitchen. When he was almost out of earshot he sing-sang;

- "Hurry up honey! It's breakfast soon!"

Her little head immediately shoot out from the bathroom, her hair in a huge mess, and she looked at him. Kakashi was just entering the kitchen, looking extraordinary innocent, and stopped as if he was surprised to see her head in the doorway like that.

- "Did you need help after all?"

- "No!"

Underneath the mask Kakashi was smiling widely.

- "Then what's the problem?" he asked.

- "You sounded weird." she answered.

- "I did? When?"

- "Just now!"

He made a face as if he was thinking hardly, trying to remember something.

- "You mean when I asked when you needed any help?"

- "No! After that!"

- "When I asked what the problem was?"

A resigned grimace spread over her face and she seemed to think "You're hopeless!" Kakashi almost laughed when she shut the door closed and began her morning routine.

A while later she came out, eager to get her breakfast. Kakashi gave it to her and they sat down at the kitchen-table. He watched her eat. Casually he asked;

- "Are you having fun at kindergarten?"

Her only reply was some hardly audible mumbling. He continued his little interrogation.

- "What do you and your friends do all day?"

- "Mm, playing."

Was she unusually hungry today? Or was it just his imagination?

- "What are you playing?"

She finally stopped eating and looked at him. Yes, he'd been quite obvious and he knew it. That was also his plan. Since she hadn't told him her secret yesterday she wouldn't do it if he asked her, or at least that was what he thought. His plan was to tease her about it, with stupid and obvious questions, until she told him.

- "Why are you asking?"

- "I'm just curious."

There had probably never been two so innocent looking people in Konoha ever. Kakashi looked at his daughter with his only visible eye that seemed to ask "Why are you suspecting me for anything? I'm innocent like a newborn!" And Rieka pulled out her most dangerous weapon against him, her big eyes seemed to grow even bigger and he felt it like they saw through him. This was their own version of a glaring contest, most usually seen when Rieka didn't get her sweets and also most often Kakashi lost.

_This isn't really fair. She has her mother's eyes. The two of them in a combined force. I can't possible win this if she keeps looking at me like that!_

- "We're just playing games" she said, looking away finally.

Kakashi quietly sighed in relief. When looking at him like that she reminded him an awfully lot about Rin. He didn't know if he hated it or loved it.

They left for kindergarten a while later.

- "Do you have any special plans for today?" he asked curiously.

- "Playing."

_Is she trying her best to give me answers that doesn't say a shit or is she just too young understand that I'm interrogating her? Anyway she's quite damn good at it! I've teased her and asked her openly. Most genins would've reviled what I wanted to know by now. _

When they arrived Kakashi tried to see if there were some of the kids that Rieka seemed to prefer, that may be her best friends. Kakashi used to think that the people one interacts with said a lot about a person's personality. But Rieka ran away for herself. He supposed she would get some toy or something and even though he would've liked to see what kind of toys she chose at this place he didn't have the time to wait and see.

So, Kakashi left for work without finding out Rieka's secret that morning. However, he promised himself that he would get her to tell him later that day.

Rieka on the other hand saw her father leave and sighed in relief. _He didn't find out. _For an hour or so she played nicely with the other kids until she saw her chance to sneak away. The teachers was busy with some kids who'd started a minor war in the playground, throwing sand at each other as well as other kids who didn't want to participate. Without anyone noticing her she disappeared in the shadows of the threes.

It didn't take her long to reach the academy. The older kids were in their classes and she was all alone. Quickly she got to the training-ground where she'd been training yesterday. It was empty. Totally empty, as in no people and no knives she could use to practise. This was an adversary she hadn't counted on. Somehow she'd expected it all would still be there for her.

_What am I going to do now? _she asked herself. _I can't give my practise up yet, I want to show dad how good I am. The problem is that I'm not very good yet, I need more practise. And I can't practise without a kunai. _The problem seemed unsolvable. While thinking hard at it she sat down underneath a tree and stared at the school-building as if it was responsible for her problems.

She didn't know how long she sat there before she took a bold decision. _It's a ninja-academy. They have kunai-knives. All I have to do is to find the supply and borrow some of them. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Great thanks to Your Hoshi, TheMcgabster and, once again, Toushirou-chan! This chapter is for you guys! :D**

* * *

><p>It wasn't hard to get into the school-building. After all, it was a school. All she really had to do was to walk through the door. The hard thing was not to get noticed. She was well aware that these teachers weren't like the ones at kindergarten.<p>

The second she stepped into the building a hand landed on her shoulder and almost made her pee her pants. She didn't have the time to calm down before a stern voice spoke to her.

- "Aha, there you are you little brat! Thought you'd…"

The voice didn't finish the sentence, just stopped with what sounded like a confused, wordless question. Rieka didn't know what to do. She felt bad for being noticed so quickly and her legs still trembled from the shock when that big hand had landed on her shoulder.

Suddenly she was turned around and looked into the eyes of a grown up man who wore the green vest she knew was the signature of a jonin. _Oh, crap._ The man looked her into the eyes as if he tried to see something she was hiding. But she really didn't have anything to hide. She had been caught. He was a jonin and probably knew her dad. There was no doubt that he would tell her father about this.

- "Is this some kind of transformation-jutsu?" the jonin asked.

- "Uhm… no."

Her voice sounded small and slightly scared. The jonin smiled towards her and muttered;

- "Right, it's not like that brat would be able to pull of a transformation anyway."

Was he searching for someone? Who? Maybe she could use that to get out of this mess. Obviously he'd thought she was whoever he was searching for, not a kid who'd sneaked in to the school. She wasn't who he was searching for.

- "I got to…"

Slowly she got out of his grip. Just a few more feet until she was outside… Just a little more…

- "Hey kiddo, who are you anyway? Aren't you a little too small to be here?"

The hand placed itself on her shoulder again and Rieka knew she wasn't going to be able to escape. Without any protests she let him turn her around and look closer at her again.

- "Where's your parents?" he asked.

- "Dad's… daddy's at work."

- "And your mum?"

Rieka didn't know what to answer at that. How would she explain that her mother was dead and that she only had her father? To her it didn't seem very weird, she wasn't used to have it any other way, but adults seemed to see it differently. She didn't want the look of pity, she wanted to get over with the scolding she was sure was going to follow. After all, she'd escaped from kindergarten without permission. And then she'd decided to sneak into the academy to borrow their kunai-knives in a way that could probably be called stealing.

_Dad's going to be so mad at me for this. All I wanted was to surprise him, to make him happy! Why did it have to go so wrong? _She was close to tears and had totally forgotten all about the question the jonin had asked her. The man sighed tiredly and stood up again.

- "Come with me. We'll find your parents. Until we do so you can wait in the teacher's staff room. I think we have some candy there if you want some."

- "Candy?"

Rieka looked up at the man. He wasn't going to scold her? But surely he would tell her dad about this? And that would make dad angry and disappointed and… She was lift up on his back before he headed towards the teacher's staff room. Riding piggy-back through the empty corridors she couldn't help but to curiously look through the doors and see the students in class.

- "This is where the first-years have their classroom" the jonin explained when he noticed her curiosity. "In a year or two it might be your classroom, right?"

She only nodded, fascinated by this new environment. It was so different from kindergarten!

- "HEY, COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE…!"

A boy came running through the corridor towards them, followed by another jonin. All she managed to see was that he was blond and had orange clothes before she was put down at the floor.

- "I got you now Naruto!"

It was "her" jonin who called but obviously the other one agreed as they both closed in to the boy. Rieka saw the boys eyes, they were blue by the way, search for a way to escape desperately. _He's not going to make it. He'll get caught. _Hardly had she finished the thought as the boy actually found an escape rout. Smiling widely he waved towards the two jonins and left the building through the window. One of the adults threw themselves after him but was too big to fit through the window as easily as the boy had done.

- "I'LL GET YOU, YOU LITTLE BRAT! YOU CAN'T RUN FOREVER!"

Before anyone could react Rieka too had thrown herself through the window. She didn't really know why she did it; it just seemed like a good thing to do. Behind her she could hear the screaming voices, now also surprised by her behaviour. She ignored them and followed the orange figure in front of her. He was a fast runner but so was Rieka. And unlike the adults she was small enough to follow him when he escaped through a hole in the wall and ran out on the street.

Just as suddenly as he had appeared in the corridor he just stopped in the middle of the street. He looked around and saw that there was no jonins following him, chuckled slightly and started to walk. When Rieka cached up to him she was rather tired and stumbled on her own feet. She fell towards him, hit his back and caused them both to fall to the ground.

- "OKAY, OKAY, YOU GOT ME!" the boy shouted loudly.

Then he saw her and got quiet. Rieka blushed slightly and mumbled something that might be an excuse. The boy's blue eyes were watching her with surprise and suddenly he spoke.

- "Hey, are you all right? You didn't hurt yourself, did you?"

- "No."

They both stood up and looked at each other without saying a word. When the silence became embarrassing Rieka thought she'd say something.

- "I… I didn't think you would make it."

- "Huh?"

- "At the academy" she explained. "I thought for sure they were going to get you."

- "Ah, that thing? They aren't as good as they think you know."

Again they got quiet.

- "So, what's your name?" the boy asked.

- "I'm Rieka. And you?"

- "My name's Naruto and I'll become Hokage, BELIEVE IT!

- "Ok…"

They looked curiously at each other. After a while Rieka noticed that people was looking at them strangely. Naruto too noticed.

- "Hey Rieka-chan, you're not in the academy, are you?"

- "No."

- "Then do you want to play?"

- "Hai!"


	8. Chapter 8

To Hellcleaner, TheMcgabster and Toushirou-chan… Thank you for reviewing my story! And for everyone that are mad on me for not updating earlier… I'm sorry. I lost my USB and had to search through almost the entire school before I found it again… But it's back now! And all what I've written is still there, as far as I know XD

The two children sat at the swings, not really playing but just hanging around. They had been playing for several hours already but neither of them was thinking of getting home, despite the sunset.

"So what were you doing at the academy?" Naruto asked.

Rieka smiled happily.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"REALLY!"

The other boy was obviously amazed, something that caused her to smile even wider.

"Come on, tell me! I promise I won't tell anyone about it!"

"It's not like it's anything fantastic" she protested.

"Oh, but please? Will you tell me? Wait, let me guess! You were on some important mission, right?"

She stopped her swing and stared at the boy.

"I was at the academy" she stated. "And I'm not even old enough to attend there!"

"Yeah, you're right. Ok, so not an important mission. I KNOW, you were planning on pulling some prank! Right?"

"No."

Naruto fell in deep thoughts as he tried to figure out what she'd been doing there. Rieka let him continue but after he suggested she had to find a secret agent, who was masked as an academy-teacher, in order to save the whole world's ramen she thought it would be best to save him from further speculations.

"I wanted to train with kunai-knives" she admitted. "There were no kunais outside so I decided to go inside to search for them. Then I got caught. That's all there is to it."

The blonde seemed a little disappointed and then slightly confused.

"Why didn't you use your own ones then?" he asked.

"I don't have my own. I've asked dad to by me one or two but he sais that I'm too young."

They sat in silence for a while, both of them lost in their own thoughts.

"Won't your parents get mad at you for being late for dinner?" Rieka asked.

"Huh? Well no, not really. Won't yours?"

"My dad work late days. But I guess I should get going anyway or he'll notice I ran away from kindergarten."

She stood up, ready to leave, when he grabbed her wrist. Confused she gave him a questioning look and saw that his blue eyes were… she had to search through her vocabulary before she found the word… he looked scared. Almost shy. It didn't fit him. He was naturally a positive person, she knew that already.

"Do you want to play with me tomorrow?"

_Why is he looking scared? It's like he's expecting me to hit him or something! And yet I'm the younger one and he's in the academy, so it's not like I would actually be able to harm him anyway. _

"I would love to" she answered his question. "If I can get away from the teachers, that is."

"You want me to come and help you escape?"

A soft laugh escaped her when she imagined Naruto at her kindergarten, playing some prank on the teachers.

- "No, I can handle it on my own. See you at the academy then?"

- "Sure!"

He let go of her hand and she ran off, waving her hands to him. It didn't take her long to reach kindergarten but when she did she realised that it was later than she'd thought it was. A very worried Kakashi stood at the gates, talking to one of the teachers.

"I'm sorry Hatake-san but it seems she's escaped somehow. We can't find her."

"You're telling me that a group of grown ups, jonins even, can't handle a child that haven't even started the academy yet?"

The teacher blushed at Kakashi's harsh words but nodded. Kakashi didn't know what to think. Had Rieka run away? He couldn't believe she would actually do such a thing, even if she would've been able to, which he doubted.

"I'm not gone. I'm here."

Both the grown ups turned towards the trees when they heard the voice. Rieka stood in the shadows, looking ever so innocent. Kakashi smiled in relief but the teacher was angry.

"And just where have you been young lady?"

"Just here."

If one had listened carefully they might have noticed a slight shiver in her voice, detecting that she was lying. Kakashi didn't hear it though and only smiled towards the poor teacher.

"You see?" he said. "You just hadn't looked carefully enough."

"What have you been doing" asked the teacher, totally ignoring Kakashi.

"I've been playing."

"You've been hiding!" the teacher accused.

Rieka's eyes grew a little and her most innocent voice replied;

"Of course I have! We were playing hide and seek!"

To this the teacher didn't have any reply. Quickly Kakashi waved for Rieka to come to him and they left together. Behind them the poor kindergarten-teacher stared at them with confused eyes, wondering if he was getting too old for this.

"You had fun today?" Kakashi asked.

"Hai!"

"Good. By the way, I happen to have a mission…"

"NO! Please daddy, don't tell me..?"

Kakashi sighed. This was always the worst part whenever he got a mission that meant he had to leave the village for more than a day.

"I'm afraid so honey."

"Dad, please! Anything but that!"

"It's not that bad you know. You're making it worse than it is."

"But he's WEIRD!"

He put a hand on her shoulder and pulled her into a hug.

"I'm sorry honey but you're living at Gai's place while I'm gone."


	9. Chapter 9

**First of all… Great thanks to DBZ-Fangrl and TheMcgabster! I love to get reviews Anyway, sorry for being late with the update again… My family are moving to another house and I simply didn't have the time to sit by the computer long enough to finish this chapter… Do you guy's realised that I didn't even look at the computer for four (yes 4…) whole days? And I survived! :O Hope you'll enjoy this chapter and please, review!**

* * *

><p><em>This is too much. I can't stand it. How can dad leave me with this freak? Argh, I hate it! He's scary! <em>

"Oh, I can't believe this! You, the embodiment of The Power of Youth and heir to my Great Rival, won't train with me?"

The green jumpsuit-dressed man was on his knees. While he spoke his thick eyebrows kept twitching and the sad-puppy-eyes underneath was just the finishing touch to make the picture about as weird as it could possibly get. A grown man, kneeling on the floor in front of a child.

"Please, please, please, will you train with me?"

"No."

Passionate tears started flowing out of the eyes of Might Gai.

"Then will you accept my challenge, man to man, in your father's place?"

"No."

This had been ongoing for almost two hours now and still Gai showed no signs of giving up. Rieka sighed and silently wondered how her dad could stand this guy. _I got to escape from here or I'll end up just as crazy as he is. _

"I got to go potty" she said silently.

Since Gai didn't protest, she wasn't even sure if he heard her by the way, she stood up and went towards the bathroom. Maybe he had enough brain-cells to realise he couldn't really follow her there, or maybe he just didn't see her due to his passionate tears, but she made it the whole way. Quickly she closed the door and sighed heavily in relief.

_He's been following me everywhere since last night! And he keeps asking me if I'll take his challenge. _

There was a mirror at the wall, too high up for her to be able to look in it without something to stand on. Luckily Gai had placed a chair in the room so that she could do just that. She climbed up at it and looked at her face in the mirror. Really all she saw was a childish face, dark-brown hair and light-brown eyes. _Where's the similarity to dad? Dad always says that I look like mum but Gai says that I look like dad. Maybe he's just a freak as always. He's always challenging me because he can't challenge dad. _

She turned around on the chair and looked out the window. It was around noon now. She hadn't met up with Naruto yet, as she'd promised to do. Was he waiting for her? Had he went to the kindergarten to check if she was there or did he think she was avoiding him on purpose? _I've got to get to him. But how? _

Her gaze fell on the window. That was a possibility. Gai was still in the room outside, she could hear him crying. If she was able to open the window, then she would be able to escape without him knowing anything about it! The problem was that the window was even higher up than the mirror, making it impossible for her to reach high enough to open it. However, being the daughter of the Copy Cat Ninja and caught with the weirdo outside the door, she wasn't going to let details like that stop her.

After some searching she found a toilet-brush. It was hidden behind the toilet and it didn't feel very fresh to touch it but she told herself she had no choice if she wanted to escape. With the brush in her hand, standing on the toilet, she was able to reach the window and, after several failed attempts, open it. Now all she had to do was to find a way to get up there so that she could climb outside.

It would be impossible to just jump up there, it was too far. Climb was out of question too since there was nothing to grab on to. She knew that older ninjas could've focused their chakra and used that to climb but she hadn't learnt how to do that. So she would have to do it in some other way.

Ten minutes later she was trying her best to climb up on the back of the toilet. It was slippery and very little space to stand at but finally she managed to do so, supporting herself with both hands on the wall where the window sat. But still she was hardly even close enough for her fingers to reach the window-sill. _Should I give up? I'm too short for this! And there's nothing else I could stand at in order to reach. Maybe I should just try my luck in another room? _A loud sob from the other room reminded her why she so desperately needed to get out of here and that this probably was the only room where she'd be left alone. _Guess I have no choice then. _

She jumped. Her feet slipped on the toilet and she was far from close to reach the window. Her small body hit the wall and fell to the floor. Whining silently she got herself up and listened carefully if Gai had noticed. It didn't seem so. Carefully she climbed up on the toilet again, this time only supporting herself with one arm. The result was the same this time; she hit the wall and fell to the floor. The only difference was that this time her arms were in the opening of the window for a moment before she fell.

The seventh time she tried to jump she was able to catch something to hold on to and slowly pull herself up in the window. She sat there for a moment, gasping for air. This part of her escape-plan had been more exhausting than she'd thought it would be. A minute or so later she had cached her breath and looked out of the window. It was far down to the ground but there at least was grass and not the street. Good thing that the weirdo had a backyard with a lawn.

_I'm not afraid of heights. I've never been and never will be. _Still it looked pretty far down to the ground. Closing her eyes tightly together she jumped out of the window and fell towards the ground. She never reached that far.

Something, or rather someone, cached her before she hit the ground. Arms wrapped around her and held her tightly against what she without even opening her eyes recognized as the jonin-vest.

"Finally some action of The Power of Youth! But that's a little far for you to jump, little one. Maybe something less challenging?"

_Shit. He got me. _Slowly she opened her eyes and saw that it indeed was Gai who had cached her. The shiny bowl-cut seemed even shinier than usually in the sunshine and he smiled towards her. When he saw her look his smile grew wider and raised a thumb towards her, as if he was proud of her.

"I knew you possessed The Power of Youth! Just keep trying little Hatake and you'll be a fine ninja some day!"

He put her down on the ground but kept looking at her, making her realise that he was probably going to say something more.

"So, little Hatake, I'll teach you the basics of sneaking! That way we'll rip that coolness away from your father once and forever! Damn him, always looking so cool and ignoring my speeches and acting like he didn't even notice me!"

Again passionate started to flow out of the grown man's eyes, making Rieka fear that she'd drown in them. However the tears soon ended and Gai started to explain what he called "The art of ninja-sneakiness" for her. Much to her own surprise she found herself listening to every word carefully and finding it interesting. Soon they were both lost to the rest of the world as Gai had gotten his wish granted; the younger Hatake was training with him and even took it seriously, something her father never did.


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you very much to TheMcgabster and xWellJustMex for your reviews! And a great thank to everyone who put this story as their favourite or on their story alert subscription! Sorry it took a while to get this chapter out but I'm on my summer vacation now so hopefully I'll be able to update more often.**

* * *

><p>"Kakashi… How is it that you were there and yet..?"<p>

The Hokage was standing with his back towards Kakashi, looking out over the village. They were at the roof of the Hokage-building and Kakashi was reporting from his long mission that had gone wrong.

- "Forgive me," he said. "I made a formation error. I should've kept him with me."

As he spoke another man came up on the roof and walked towards Kakashi and the Hokage. Kakashi looked at the man from the corner of his eye and felt regret pulsate through his body. Yes, he'd made a mistake. And that mistake had led to that his teammate, a man he wasn't very familiar with but still teamed up with, was injured.

Lord Hokage turned around when he acknowledged the brown-haired man.

- "Ah… Iruka, how are your wounds?"

- "Yes… it was just a minor injury. Thank you for your concern," answered the man named Iruka.

Iruka seemed embarrassed about the fact that he'd gotten injured during their mission, still Kakashi knew that it was his fault. He was to blame for the bandage on his temporary comrade's forehead and left arm.

- "You worked hard," stated the Hokage. "Take some time off to recuperate."

Silently Kakashi agreed with the older man. True that Iruka wasn't badly injured but this kind of things often left wounds that weren't visible. The first time one killed the enemy, the first battle, the first injury… these were things that often made one reconsider what was important in life and he suspected that the younger man, Iruka, would need some time alone to think, despite the fact that this wasn't Iruka's first mission.

- "Lord Hokage… " Iruka spoke. "I was responsible for this incident. The team-leader is not…"

He turned towards Kakashi as he spoke. Kakashi remained silent and didn't show his feelings. He realised that Iruka was just confused. Still in shock from his injury he blamed himself for what had happened, instead of blaming it on Kakashi as he should. It wasn't unusual that young and not so very experienced ninjas acted this way when they got injured.

- "I fully understand without you telling me," the Hokage broke off.

- "Hai!"

Iruka straightened up as if he was afraid to get lectured. The Hokage continued:

- "Iruka… You've always been a kind person. I believe that kindness of yours proved detrimental during a crucial moment against the enemy ninja. There might come a time when that trait put your comrades' lives in danger."

Kakashi noticed that Iruka had closed his eyes and seemed ashamed of what his leader told him about himself.

- "Hai. I thought I was well aware of my own personality, but…" Iruka got quiet without finishing the sentence.

- "Well what's done is done," the Hokage stated. "For your next mission…"

- "Lord Hokage!" Iruka interrupted.

This time Kakashi was surprised. A slight glimpse of surprise was shown in his only visible eye when he turned his head towards Iruka, curious to hear what he had to say.

- "Actually… I'd like to speak to you about that," Iruka continued.

- "What is it? Speak freely," the Hokage encouraged.

- "I wonder if you recall… After I lost my parents you spoke to me in front of the stone monument of heroes. You told me about the Will of Fire."

- "Yes, I remember it well," the Hokage said.

- "Because of your words, I was able to concentrate on my training and my duties. The lesson you taught me about the Will of Fire… I'd like to pass it on to the next generation of ninja."

A small chuckle was heard from the Hokage and both the men smiled. Kakashi just stood there, realising he was listening to a conversation that probably should've been held in privacy between the other two. He remained silent.

- "What? You want to become an instructor at the academy?" the Hokage asked.

- "Hai, if I may sir!"

Iruka's eyes seemed full of life and determination and Kakashi realised that this wasn't just a sudden urge. This was something he really wanted to do.

- "Well then, starting tomorrow, you shall be an assistant instructor at the academy."

- "Really, lord Hokage?" Iruka asked as he started to jump with joy.

Kakashi just stood there, straight and tall, trying to pretend he wasn't there but at the same time unable not to get affected by the joy in Iruka's eyes. Suddenly he wanted to cry. Obito had always had that look in his eyes. No matter what their mission had been he'd always been determined to do his very best. That was what had got him killed too in the end. And that will and almost blind trust at the future was what had gotten Rin killed too. Everyone Kakashi loved died sooner or later.

A while later he was dismissed and left to get Rieka. If he knew her correctly, which he assumed he did, she would be more than happy to get out of Gai's house. He understood why she didn't like it when he left her with Gai but honestly, he was the closest to a fiend he had. Sure, he enjoyed teasing Gai. The man was so responsive it was impossible not to tease him. But still… those stupid challenges were a little more than Kakashi needed or wanted.

When he approached the house of Might Gai he heard voices from the garden. Or rather, one voice. Curiously he got towards the backyard without making any sound to acknowledge his destination. Standing hidden behind the corner he could see Gai on his knees, in the bushes, obviously searching for something.

- "Come on, little one! I know you're here. I swear that I'll find you!"

For almost ten minutes Kakashi stood there, watching Gai search for whatever or whoever he was searching for. Lazily he pulled his book out of the pouch on his hip and opened it on the page where he'd left it last time.

- "Looking for anything special there, Gai?" he asked while looking as if he was reading.

- "WHAT THE..? Oh, it's you Kakashi, my great rival! Of course you have to come see me at this particular moment of embarrassment."

Kakashi didn't just look like he was reading any more. A sentence at the page had cached his attention and now he was lost in the erotic adventures of Icha Icha. It was only half heartedly he was listening to what Gai was saying.

- "So, where's Rieka?" he asked. "Is she inside?"

Gai seemed troubled by Kakashi's question but since he was focusing on the book he didn't see it. Without even realising it he had already started to walk towards the door. He was sure Rieka was hiding somewhere inside, maybe at the toilet where she at least was left alone and Gai couldn't follow her.

- "No, Kakashi. She's not inside."

He came to a halt and turned towards Gai, slightly questioning. His only visible eyebrow was a little raised but apart from that he didn't show any emotions. When Gai kept quiet far longer than what was socially acceptable Kakashi chose to raise his eyebrow another inch. That movement seemed to break something in Gai and tears, as so very often with him, started to flow out of his eyes and he fell to his knees.

- "Oh, I admit it, ok? The young Hatake tricked me with The Power of Youth and her inherited coolness. I tried, I really did, but she's just too amazing. There's no doubt that she's your daughter Kakashi!"

- "She tricked you?"

An uncomfortable shiver made its way down Kakashi's spine. Something was wrong. Gai was always acting very passionately but this was something more than usually. Something must've happened to Rieka. She must've got lost during her innocent playing and now she was somewhere out there, all alone. Suddenly he imagined how every single one of his enemies, and there were quite a few of them, had decided to come to Konoha to search for him. The best way for them to hurt him would be by hurting her.

- "I was just showing her some basic ninja-movements," Gai explained. "But with your awesome genetic inheriting it didn't take her more than a few days to master the technique! And not unlike you she decided to ignore my existence and must've left me all alone!"

Gai took a second to breathe and realised that Kakashi was no longer at his side. Once again had the Hatakes decided to leave him behind.

- "I swear to you Hatake, that one day I will prove myself a better ninja than you are!"

The words where shouted out and he wasn't sure if anyone heard him. On the other hand, he wasn't sure which one of the Hatakes he was addressing so it didn't really make any difference if they heard him or not. A fire of determination was burning in his eyes when he got towards the training-ground to train to one day prove himself against the Hatakes.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you xWellJustMex and TheMcgabster! You're right about the vests xWellJustMex so I'll change that one! My misstake :P And for your question about how long it took for Rieka to get away from Gai… I was thinking a few days or so, considering Kakashi was on the mission and he came back right when she'd managed to escape and all… Hope all of you will enjoy this chapter! Please review!**

* * *

><p>Kakashi ran through the village. His heart was beating hard and he felt almost dizzy, as if he was going to faint. <em>Yeah, that'd be a good one. The great Copy Ninja faint in public without being at least deadly injured. <em>But Rieka was missing. He didn't know where she was and neither did Gai. _I got to find her. She could get hurt, or killed. Maybe she's lost, all by her own and afraid. I never should've trusted Gai with her. _

He came to a halt on a rooftop, looking around, desperately trying to find any signs of Rieka. There were none. But of course, he was looking at the wrong place. She was only a child after all, she wouldn't be on the roofs. Still, searching through the streets would take far more time than if he could just se her from the roofs… _Where are you honey? Where would you go in order to escape Gai? _Was there anywhere she would hide, a friend's house or a favourite playground? Not as far as Kakashi knew. _I got to find her really soon or I'm going to get crazy and make a fool of myself in public. I'll ask everyone, men, women, children, cats and dogs, for God's sake, I'll even ask the birds in the sky if that would help. And if they haven't seen her, then I'll die of worry. Maybe just challenge Gai before I die. He would love that, me challenging him instead of the opposite. _

To say that Kakashi's thoughts were not-so-coherent would be to put it very kindly. The poor ninja was a mess of worry, stress and fear. He was worried that Rieka was hurt, that she was afraid or hungry or that he wouldn't find her. He was stressed to find her before all of his enemies decided to come to Konoha and revenge on him, by hurting his daughter. Or before she hurt herself, while climbing a tree and fall down or something like that. And he feared that all of his worries would come true and that he was going to lose Rieka too. That would make him all alone. As it was now, Rieka was all he had left of his old team and his only living relative.

- "I'll catch you Naruto-kun! This time I'll get you!"

The shout passed by practically unnoticed for Kakashi. It was almost every day, sometimes more than once per day that the Uzumaki-kid got himself in trouble. Kakashi was just all too happy to be too important to chase after kids like him. He had lots of better thing s to do, like finding his daughter! Speaking of it, where could she possibly hide?

- "Come get me then…!"

The answer was interrupted when some random adult called out for the boy in orange clothes:

- "Get out of here you brat! We don't want you here!"

Kakashi turned his head to look down at the street, annoyed that people couldn't keep quiet when he was trying to figure out where his daughter could be hiding. The blonde boy in orange clothes was now running down the street, followed by a smaller figure. Kakashi wondered silently why a child that wanted to become a ninja chose to wear orange clothes. Orange must be one of the worst possible colours to be dressed in if one wanted to hide, something that was one of the basics for a ninja.

- "Wait for me Naruto-kun! You're too fast!"

Naruto stayed a moment and waited for his friend and then they both continued to run away from the street, probably towards the park. Kakashi just stood there on the roof, staring after them in chock. His heart had stopped beating the same moment he recognized the voice of the smaller figure. It was, no doubts about it, Rieka. _But how? _

It took him almost a minute to gather himself up and follow them. Since he'd lost them out of sight he had to search a few minutes before he found them in the park where they seemed to be playing, running around in circles that had absolutely no meaning to Kakashi, since he didn't know what they were playing. For a moment he just stood there on the roof, unnoticed by the kids, and watched them play. He hadn't known that Rieka knew the Uzumaki-boy. When had they met? Just now? It must've been now, since she was hardly ever alone. He would've known if she'd played with Uzumaki before. He just hoped that this new friendship wouldn't mean that Rieka would start behaving like the boy.

A sudden turn in a failed attempt to catch the boy had Rieka loosing her balance and fall to the ground. Less than a second later Kakashi was at her side, one hand on her shoulder trying to comfort her and the other one on her legs, trying to figure out if she was injured.

- "Dad?"

Focused on finding any possible scratch on Rieka's skin Kakashi just murmured something as an answer on her question. However his concentration was broken when her arms wrapped themselves around his neck in a loving hug.

- "I'm glad you're home dad!"

He hugged her back, deciding that she apparently wasn't badly hurt, but he would take a better look later. She could be hurt without noticing it right now, distracted as she was of his arrival.

- "Come on, let's head home. I'll make you pancakes," Kakashi said.

She smiled towards him and he lifted her up and started to walk away. However Rieka started to struggle in his arms.

- "Dad, wait! Let me down!"

- "Oh no, I won't!" he exclaimed and threw her up in the air and cached her again, making her laugh slightly.

- "But dad…"

He sent her flying again, watching her laugh and catching her safely in his arms when she fell down again. The procedure was repeated again, and again, and again while he walked towards their home.

- "But daddy…" her words were interrupted when he threw her up the air again. "Daddy, wait… I have to… What about..?"

A few minutes later they were home and Kakashi put her down on their doorstep, picking the keys out of his pocked to unlock the door. Whit one hand busy with the keys he still managed to catch Rieka when she tried to run away from him, dragged her into his arms and tickled her belly until she stopped struggling and just laughed.

Once inside he let her go and went towards the kitchen. Rieka followed him and he smiled towards her over his shoulder.

- "It'll take a few minutes before the pancakes are done honey. Why don't you go clean your hands?"

- "But dad, we left Naruto-kun in the park! I didn't even say goodbye!"

Kakashi stopped in his tracks, a bowl half way out of the kitchen cabinet. He had totally forgotten everything about the boy the moment Rieka fell. He'd just focused on her well-being and tried to comfort her in case she was injured in any way. It had been an instinctive act, not an actual attempt to ignore the Uzumaki-kid, but Rieka seemed pretty upset about it.

- "I got to go and apologize!" she said, turned around and ran out the door.

- "Rieka, wait!"

She was outside already, leaving Kakashi no choice but to follow her. Already she was out on the street, running for the park, when Kakashi cached up to her. Aware that this was important to her he stayed a few metres behind her, letting her run on her own but ready to take action if she was in any danger.

They reached the park but there were no longer any signs of the blonde boy. Rieka searched through the playground and even looked in the trees but it was hopeless. Naruto must've left already. Kakashi saw her eyes tear and felt his heart wrench. Rieka shouldn't cry. He hated when she did so, it was just a reminder of exactly how pathetic he was. It reminded him of one time when Obito and he had been fighting extra hard, something that had caused Rin to cry. Minato-sensei had interfered and pointed out that their fighting made Rin sad. Of course both of them had felt bad and apologized properly. She had dried her tears, smiled towards them and said…

- "This is your fault dad!"

Rieka's voice woke him up from his memories and he found himself staring onto her accusing eyes, so similar to her mother's.

- "I'm sorry…" he said weakly, not even sure for what he apologized.

- "No, you're not! You just hate Naruto-kun like everyone else!"

Tears started to fall down her cheeks as she spoke. Her angry, brown eyes looked at him accusing and with more anger than Kakashi had ever seen there before, anger that made Kakashi stomach wrench and hurt like he'd been hit with a kunai-knife.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thank you very much to invisible-gurl, TheMcgabster and sukitakayoshi who've reviewed the latest chapter. Now, here is the next one! Hope you people enjoys it!**

* * *

><p>Kakashi was once again a mess of feelings and thoughts. Rieka was mad at him. She had stared at him with those brown eyes and it was like it wasn't just a child that was looking at him. It was like Rin had never died and now she was angry at him. Her accusing eyes, staring at him, mad that he'd made their child cry.<p>

_No, Rin was never really mad. She was too nice to ever get truly mad. _Brown eyes glared at him from the corner of his daughter's eyes when they once again walked home, this time in absolute silence. She didn't laugh. She was mad and hurt. It was his fault. He was to blame, for that as for so many other things. And he couldn't bring himself to defend himself. When those eyes stared at him he felt weak and his legs felt like they couldn't carry his weight any more. Yet he continued on, knowing that giving up would only be anther way of betrayal.

They came home and Rieka went for her room. Kakashi went for the kitchen, saw the bowl and the ingredients for the pancakes and left the room again, without lifting a finger to make dinner or clean it away. Instead he sat down in the sofa and buried his face in his hands, sighing tiredly. _I'm a failure. _

He sat like that a minute or so before he lifted his head up. His gaze fell on the picture on the opposite wall, the picture of Rin shortly before she died. On the picture she was sitting on a swing, obviously pregnant, with a smiling Kakashi standing behind her. It was the last picture of her, taken before she died. _I had no right to be smiling. I had already killed Obito and Minato-sensei was dead too. I should've been faster, faster to come to their protection. If I had been the slightest aware of my surroundings and not only thinking of myself then I would've seen the signs long ago. _

He stood up, took the few steps towards the picture and let his hand caress the cold glass, imagining it was Rin's cheek. Her warm skin. Her loving smile and shining eyes, so full of life and joy. Her beautiful hair, dancing in the wind, gently touching his fingers when he showed his love to her with a simple touch on her cheek, her shoulder, her hand. A tear made its way down Kakashi's cheek, leaving a darker trail on his mask. _I'm sorry Rin. I can't ask you to forgive me because I know I've done too much to ever be forgiven. I just want you to know that I'm sorry. _

The smiling Rin on the picture stared back at him, met his gaze with a silent hope for the future and their unborn daughter. His hand clenched to a fist and hit the wall on which the photo was hanging. _I can't do this Rin. I'm failing. Our daughter… she's mad at me. She'll hate me. I knew I wasn't worthy of her the moment I saw her, back at the hospital. She's a part of you and I'm the murderer of you, her mother. I wish I could've died in your place. That would've been fairer. And still… I somehow managed to convince myself that I was worthy of being close to her. She needed me and for that reason I had to stay close to her, to take care of her the best I could. But my best isn't good enough. She'll end up hating me, which I suppose is no more than fair, but what's worse is that I can't make her happy as she deserve. _

The picture of Rin didn't protest against his silent monologue of thoughts. He knew why. It was because it was true. And it hurt. Unable to take the pain any more he quickly marched towards the cocktail cabinet, brought out the sake and drank a glass of the liquid. It burnt his throat and soon after he felt his muscles starting to relax. _I'm a coward. I'm not even sure if Rieka's sleeping yet and still here I am, drinking alcohol to bring some peace to my own mind. How pathetic can a person get? _

With the feeling of guilt growing stronger he walked to Rieka's room and listened outside her door. It was quiet; all he could hear was her deep breaths. She was sleeping. Carefully he opened the door, just so that he could look at her. Her head rested on the soft pillow, soft brown locks surrounding her face. _The image of pure innocence._ She was like an angel, too good for the world and definitely too good for him.

Without thinking he filled another glass with the sake and drank that too. It felt like it was fire he swallowed, the liquid burnt his throat and for a moment he almost gasped in surprise. Then it felt like the fire spread through his body and consumed some of the pain he felt. He liked the feeling. It made him feel alive and relaxed; made him less concerned for not being good enough for Rieka.

He got back to the living-room and once again sat down at the sofa, staring at the picture of Rin. After a while his gaze wondered from that picture to another one, the one of him and Obito, Rin and Minato-sensei, when they had first become a team. _I loved them. I still love them, so much it hurts. But they're dead. _Another tear slipped down his cheek.

_I was young and foolish when Obito died. Minato-sensei sacrificed his life to save the village. Had I only been faster to get to his side, had I only been stronger and more skilled… tried a little harder… I could've been the one to die. And then I was so depressed when I had lost them both. Rin and I were the last two left alive and I… I needed her. I needed to be close to her, to know that she was alive and happy. At the same time I needed her comfort too. She was like a drug to me; I could never get enough of her. My need to be close to her killed her too. The last bond I had to another person broke when she died. _

Some noise from Rieka's room made him aware of that she was awake. He heard her open the door and walk towards the kitchen. He just sat there in the sofa, unable to move. She passed by behind him. He felt her eyes on him, burning holes in his back, but she didn't say anything. From the sound he could tell she took herself a glass of water before she went back to her room, still without saying a word to him. A soft sigh escaped him when he heard her door close.

_Rin's death gave me another bond, _he continued his trail of thoughts. _But I'll break that too, I know I will. I always hurt… or rather kill… the people I love. It would've been better if… _He sat up straight in the sofa. Suddenly he knew what he had to do. Already the thought of it was painful but he knew that was the only way. Slowly he filled the glass with more sake and drank it. Yes, he knew what he had to do. He had no other choice.

His only visible eye stared at the opposite wall without really seeing it. His mind was lost as he thought of what he now had to do. _God, if you exists, please help me now, or I won't be able to do this. _


	13. Chapter 13

**Wow. Thanks to Toushirou-chan and sukitakayoshi for your great support through your reviews! I love to read them! Don't worry, I'm not going to kill Kakashi but it will still get worse still… If I'm right there will soon be a really sad and, in my mind, rather terrible chapter. It depends on how the characters are behaving; I might want to put them up to something else first… Tell me people, all of you who read this, should I change the rating? I'm not really sure of it and since it will get worse… Well, hope all of you enjoy this chapter too!**

* * *

><p>Thump.<p>

Thump.

Thump.

Three kunai-knives were firmly inserted in the goal, in the second of the three circles. Rieka panted harshly as she picked up another three ones and prepared to throw those as well. Her eyebrows met between her eyes as she focused on the goal, imagining that there was nothing else around her. _Only the goal. That's all that exists. _Her hand moved backwards, as she'd seen the other kids do. Mimicking the movement she'd actually never been taught she threw the kunai towards the goal.

Thump.

Once again, it was in the second circle. _I still can't hit the bull's eye! But I've been training for days! _Her grip of the other two knives tightened. _Only the goal. Imagine that the kunai goes through the air and hits the goal. Imagine… _Kakashi's posture last night. _Only the goal. _So many emotions under the tensed surface; she couldn't name half of them. His shoulders had been stiff and she'd felt something radiate from him. _Dad's sad. I know he is and it's my fault. I accused him for something bad. I was mean and unfair. _

Thump.

The second kunai missed the goal completely. She cursed silently and refocused on the goal. _Hit the bull's eye. I can do it! I can… _His eyes when she accused him. So sad. _Bull's eye! I got to… _He'd tried to explain himself. She hadn't listened to him. Instead she said those words, those accusing words. _I was mad. I couldn't help it! Naruto doesn't have any friends and I didn't want to hurt him. And then dad… I know Naruto said that he understood and that is was fine, but I still think he's really hurt from what dad did. And still, dad didn't mean to hurt him. He was just worried about me. _

The last kunai fell from her hands, without being thrown. She stared at the ground without really seeing it. _Dad… Naruto… I hurt you both. What did I do wrong? _Slowly she made her way towards the goal, picked the knives out and then returned to the same spot again. Taking a kunai in each hand she once again focused on the goal. _I'm going to master this and then I'll show dad. That'll make him happy, and proud. And first thing I'm going to do when he comes to get me from kindergarten I'm going to tell him that I'm sorry for what I said. And for Naruto… when I talked with him this morning he said he was fine. I guess all I can do is to believe him. _

Thump.

The kunai hit the outer circle. Next one hit the second circle. She picked up another pair of knives and started over again.

Thump.

Thump.

Again, both knives hit the second circle.

Thump, thump.

The two last ones quickly followed, hitting the goal next to the other four. _Five of six in the second circle. That isn't good enough!_ She ran forward, grabbing the knives, ready to pull them out but stopped in the middle of her movement when she heard voices. Quickly she left the training-ground to hide in the bushes.

_It's just a bunch of older kids. I don't know them. _Following the directions Gai had given her when he trained her she kept her head down and slowly made her way backwards, out of the bushes. The older kids didn't seem to notice her and neither did their sensei. She wasn't sure if that meant she'd gotten better or if it just meant that they didn't expect to find her there and therefore didn't bother to look. Either way she was out of the bushes and could stand up a little.

There was a hole on the wall, through which she'd entered the schoolyard, and she knelt down to crawl out of it. A hand that gripped her collar stopped her and pulled her back before she could even protest.

- "Hey, aren't you that kid from before?"

Through the bangs that were now hanging down her face Rieka looked up at the man who held her collar, keeping her above the ground. It was "her" jounin, the one who'd caught her before. _Guess I'm not that good at sneaking. _

- "Hey, kiddo, what are you doing here again? You're too young to be here."

- "I… well, I…"

She couldn't come up with a good lie and got quiet. Something said her that in a situation like this it was best to just keep quiet as long as possible. The man sighed and started to walk towards the school-building.

- "Well, we'll just have to find that out then, won't we?"


	14. Chapter 14

**Toushirou-chan and SukiTakayoshi, thank you for your reviews! Here's the next chapter and wow, did I feel bad for Rieka while writing this or what? Hope you enjoy it anyway!**

* * *

><p>The teacher's staff room was a silent, rather boring room. A number of desks were placed in the middle; each teacher had his own desk, filled with books, scrolls, papers, pencils and a whole lot of other things. In one corner there was a less comfortable sofa where Rieka was placed. She sat there quietly, staring down at the surface of the small table in front of her. She knew she was in trouble. Deep trouble.<p>

One of the teachers, a jounin or a chuunin, she didn't know which, had recognized her. She didn't know his name but apparently he'd been working with her father a few years ago, and now he'd been sent to tell her father where she was. _Dad's going to be so mad at me. _Her eyes started to tear at the thought. _How could I be so stupid? Yesterday I yelled at him and made him sad and now this? I got to be the worst daughter ever! _

- "Hey kid, are you alright?"

Surprised she looked up at the man who'd spoke. He was younger than most of the others it seemed, with his brown hair in a ponytail and a scar over his nose. She wondered how he'd gotten that scar. Was it in war, fighting for the village's safety?

- "You seem a little low. Are you sad?"

He sat down next to her in the sofa while he spoke, putting a hand on her shoulder. She looked at the hand and then at his face. He looked so… nice. Slowly she pulled herself away from him until that hand of his fell away from her shoulder. Then she curled up to a ball, her chin resting on her knees as she looked at the man without saying a word.

He saw her big eyes stare at him, questioning, and a bit shy… so much alike the eyes of his own students whenever they were in trouble. The look in them was one of the one who knew he or she, she in this case, was in trouble and knew she would get scorned. _She's sitting here, waiting to get yelled at and scorned by her parents, _he thought. _That must be the worst part of it all. _

- "You're a little young to get in academy-trouble, don't you think?"

The question was asked with a smile, meant to cheer her up a little. Rieka didn't smile though. A lonely tear slipped down her cheek and even though she tried to hide it the man beside her saw it. She saw the expression in his face change and before she could react he lifted her up and put her in his lap. At first she was a bit tense but when he hugged her closer she couldn't hold in the tears and cried into his shoulder. In exchange he patted her head and occasionally whispered something soothing.

A while later, when she started to calm down, he pulled himself out of the embrace just enough to dry her tears away. He smiled towards her and she managed a small smile of her own.

- "Care to tell me why you're so sad?" he asked silently.

She hesitated for a moment and he didn't press her further. If she wanted to tell him she would and if not, well, then there was nothing he could do about it. Finally she nodded a little and bit her lip, considering every word before she spoke. Her mouth opened, closed, and then opened again to finally speak.

- "I did something mean. I hurt someone yesterday and now…" she sobbed "now I'm going to disappoint him again."

- "Well, I'm sure you didn't mean to hurt this person", the man explained.

- "NO, I did not! It's just that he… and… and then… and I hurt him to but it was only because of him and then I hurt him when I wanted to go back and explain that I didn't mean to hurt him and I… I ended up hurting both of them!"

Despite the fact that Iruka didn't understand much of what was said he felt the urge to soothe the girl in his lap. True that she probably had a loving family that was on their way to get her now, but sometimes people tended to need someone else to talk to.

- "I didn't really catch that but I'm sure you didn't mean it" Iruka said rather flatly.

- "But I don't know what to do because now he'll never forgive me!"

- "I'm sure it's not that bad."

Rieka's eyes started to tear again, suggesting she really thought it was that bad. Iruka sighed, wondering what to say.

- "Listen, why don't you just tell me what happened? All of it?"

- "I did!"

- "As I said, I didn't really catch that so why don't you repeat it for me?" he smiled.

She sighed heavily and gave him a look like he was retarded or something. Then she started to explain it like she explained something that should really be obvious to anyone.

- "I hurt the man I love when I wanted to go back to the park to tell the boy I love that I didn't mean to hurt him before I hurt the stupid man, but by then he was gone and I yelled at the man and he was hurt, just as the stupid boy even though he's not admitting it but I know he's hurt! And now this man will just be even more disappointed in me!"

_Yepp, that made much more sense, _Iruka thought ironically. _At least she's not sobbing anymore. _

- "I'm sure both your friends will forgive you if you just tell them that you're sorry and didn't mean to hurt them."

Something hopeful was starting to come into view in her eyes as Rieka shyly asked;

- "You think so?"

- "I'm sure of it even!"

Smiling she dried the last of her tears away and stood up.

- "Thank you for brighten me up!"

- "I'm glad I could make you feel better."

Right then a movement at the door cached their attention and Iruka saw his latest former- teammate, Kakashi-san, standing there looking around a bit questioningly until his eyes fell on the two of them. For a moment Iruka thought Kakashi was there to talk to him but then the girl, who'd been crying just moments ago, burst out in a happy "DAD". Slightly puzzled he saw her run up to him and hug him tightly, around the leg since that was the only part of him she reached to hug without him kneeling down. _Since when does Kakashi have a daughter? _

Another man came to talk to Kakashi and Iruka realised he had nothing more to do with the couple. He'd comforted the girl when she needed it and now the rest was up to a real teacher, not a mere teachers-assistant like him. Quickly he got up and got the book he originally came for and then left the room. He was late enough as he was already; the students probably waiting for him to return.

A while later Kakashi and Rieka left the building together. Kakashi didn't say a word, didn't even look at Rieka, which only made her feel even guiltier. She walked silently beside him, wondering if she would get scorned at now or if it would wait until they came home. Her dad obviously was really mad at her, since he hadn't said a word to her yet, not even looked at her! Once again her eyes started to tear, despite that she'd felt comforted by what the brown haired pony-tail-ninja said.

- "I'm sorry dad", she said, finally looking up at him.

He didn't stop, turn around or even glance at her.

- "I'm sorry dad", she repeated, louder this time.

- "I heard you the first time."

Was that her daddy's voice? It sounded so… different. Cold and distanced and it scared her. But she also realised that if he sounded different it was probably her fault too.

- "I really am sorry dad. For this and for what I said yesterday."

No sign that he heard her. A tear slid down her cheek and she quickly dried it away. Crying wouldn't help her, she got to make him understand!

- "Here we are."

This time his voice sounded happier but she still could tell that something was wrong. She looked around and realised that they were back at her kindergarten. Her eyes widened in surprise as her father called out for a teacher and explained the situation for him. Then he knelt beside her and smiled; the only visible sign of that the eye closing and forming a crescent moon.

- "Will you stay here now? I have work I have to do."

Her instincts, undeveloped as they were, screamed out that something was wrong. She wanted to run away because she knew that right now this man kneeling in front of her, her own father, wasn't himself. It scared her and she didn't even realise why, just knew that it was terrible wrong.

But she didn't run away. Instead she stood still, it was her daddy after all, and nodded her head. _Yes, I'll be a good girl from now on. I promise. _She had a huge lump in her throat, of guilt for sure, that stopped her from saying the words out loud. None the less she saw it as a promise she would keep, no matter what.

Kakashi stood up and left for work again. The teacher laid a hand on her shoulder and led her towards the other children, whom were still playing in the playground as they'd been when she left them.


	15. Chapter 15

**Thank you very much ****SukiTakayoshi**** for your review! Here's next chapter! Please people; review and let me know what you think of the story!**

* * *

><p>A second bottle of sake was opened and spilled into the glass. The masked ninja drank it greedily, as if his life was depending on it. Quickly his mask was pulled up again, so that no one could see his face. The whole procedure merely took a few seconds.<p>

For a while Kakashi sat on the sofa, staring at the picture in front of him. It was the one of Rin and him. He'd picked it down from the wall and now held it in his hand in a firm grip. He stared into the smiling, brown eyes and felt the pain flash through him once again. _Dead. Gone. Forever. Why couldn't it be me instead? _Unconsciously his hand squeezed the picture harder, his knuckles going white in the process.

Rieka watched from behind the arm-chair that usually was her fathers favourite when he was reading his books. The air was thick of a smell she didn't like but what really mattered was her father. She'd been sitting there for almost an hour now, watching him drink that liquid that was the source of the sour smell. Thoughts were running through her head. Why was her daddy acting so weird? There was sadness in his only visible eye, an unbearable sadness that she didn't understand. Surely it was not all her fault? But if it wasn't her fault, why was he so sad then? And what about that picture he held in his hands? She knew it; it was of her mother and father. All though she couldn't remember her mother she loved that photo since it made her think that her mother had been happy before she died.

Shivering slightly she saw her father fill the glass once again and drink the substance. Disgusted she grimaced, wondering how her dad could even drink something that smelled that way. Whatever it was it had changed his eyes. Something like a thin membrane had started to cover daddy's eyes. At first it hadn't been noticeable but now it was more than obvious, at least for her. She shivered again, afraid of what was happening to her dad.

- "Rin."

It was a whisper, hardly audible for her behind the arm-chair. Rin was her mother's name, she knew that. And the picture in his hands was of her. Did that mean that he was thinking of her mum? Was that why he was sad? But why would he be sad thinking of her mum? She was dead and couldn't possible have done anything to make him this sad, could she? Suddenly she remembered ghost-stories she'd heard the older kids telling each other about, whispering as if it were secrets. They were stories of dead people returning from death, sometimes as wondering spirits unable to find peace, and sometimes simply to ghost a certain place. Could it be that her mother now was ghosting her daddy and making him sad?

_No! Mother was a nice person. Daddy have told me so himself! She wouldn't do such a thing! Would she? _Was it possible that death had changed her mother? That somehow that really nice person she must've been had changed into… What? Evil? No, she couldn't think so. Maybe some sort of confused soul? She'd heard of those.

- "Rin… Please help me out."

Was daddy crying? It almost sounded like that, but no! It was impossible, her daddy was stronger that that! He didn't cry because of a ghost. But wait… _"Please help me out?" That doesn't sound like he's afraid of a ghost. It sounds like he's asking for help with something? Is there another ghost that he wants her help to banish? No, that sounds too complicated. Or does it? I have to admit that I don't know much about ghosts… _

- "Rin…"

Her thoughts were brought to an end as her father spoke again. This time the sob was unmistakable, even for her. Her daddy was crying. And he was asking her mother for help. Why? With what? For what cause? What was happening? There was so much going on that she didn't understand and she just wished that she was older and wiser, so that she knew what she could do to help out.

- "Ri… Rin, please…"

It was too much. She couldn't hide there, pretending she didn't hear her father cry. Sure, she was just a child and probably partly the cause for her daddy's sadness, but she couldn't ignore it! If her dad was sad then she was going to comfort him! Determined to help she stood up and took a few steps towards her dad, stopping in her track as the disgusting smell hit her again, harder this time.

Kakashi noticed the movement in the corner of his eye and automatically turned his head in the direction. For a moment his heart stopped beating as he stared, mouth wide open in shook. He couldn't believe what he saw and it was so real…

- "Rin…" he whispered out, unable to fully grasp the fact that she had returned to him.

Time seemed to stop as he just stared at the figure in front of him, partly hidden in the shadows of the night. His drunken mind couldn't indentify all the emotions that ran over that oh so loved face but he smiled, happy that he wasn't alone anymore.

- "Rin, you don't know how I've missed you…"

Before he knew it the figure was gone, no trails left behind to confirm what had just taken place. Kakashi stared at the point where she'd stood, trying to pull her pack by pure willpower. Fifteen minutes later he realised that she wasn't coming back, not tonight at least. Saddened by this fact he quickly filled another glass with the last of the sake (where did the rest go? Surely he hadn't drunk that much..?) and drank it in one swift movement.

Then he sat there in the sofa, his eyes wondering between the picture in his hand, the frame somehow broken now, and the spot where Rin had been standing. _Rin. I saw you. I know I did. You'll come back to me, won't you? _


	16. Chapter 16

**Thank you to ****SukiTakayoshi**** and ****xWellJustMex**** for reviewing! Sorry that it took so long to get this chapter up but I just didn't get the chapter the way I wanted it to be… It's a bit long, I think, but pretty much contains what I wanted it to. Please continue to review! **

* * *

><p>- "Naruto-kun, do you think that I look like this woman?"<p>

The blonde took a quick look at the picture his friend held out to him and then shook his head.

- "Nope. She's way too fat to look like you."

- "She's pregnant, baka! But apart from that? Do we look anything like each other?"

They sat at the schoolyard, Naruto skipping his classes and Rieka once again outside the kindergarten, where she was not supposed to be. _I promised myself that I'd be good from now on but I just had to talk to Naruto about this, because there's no chance I can talk to daddy about it! _

Once again the blonde took a look at the picture and then frowned.

- "A little maybe? She's old though, so it's hard to say, you know?"

- "Oh."

It didn't make her happy. If she really looked like her mother, like Rin, then that would mean… _Daddy didn't see me last night. He saw mum. I wish he could look at me a little more. He's been… ignoring me since yesterday. _

- "Anyway, you said you wanted help with your kunai-practice, right?"

- "Uh? Oh, hai!"

They both stood up, leaving the picture on the ground when they went toward the goals. Naruto, being the older one and the only of them to actually attend to the academy yet, confidently stood in front of them and took out a few of his own kunai-knives. At first she'd been surprised that Naruto was allowed to buy real kunais, being no older than he was. Then he'd explained that his were training-kunais, pretty much the same as normal ones just that these weren't as sharp as real ones. The weight and everything else was the same though, so it was for safety that he was not allowed real ones until he knew how to handle them.

- "You know how to hold them, right? And then you just hold your hand out and, like… throw it."

As he explained it Naruto held a kunai in his right hand and threw it as he finished the sentence, as if to show of how easy it really was. Probably it would've been more impressive if the kunai had actually landed anywhere near the goal, instead of almost two metres away… Rieka laughed a little and Naruto blushed.

- "Well, it's harder than it looks. Now you try!"

- "I've… been practising a bit on my own…" she weakly said as she hesitantly took the kunai he held out for her.

_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea…? I thought Naruto knew everything about this but if that's what he can do then he doesn't really has anything to teach me. _

- "So, Reika… Your dad, he's a ninja, right?"

- "Mm."

She was busy feeling at the kunai, feeling how heavy it was and try out how sharp, or not-sharp, it was.

- "Ok, so some of the kids in my class has younger siblings at kindergarten and I heard them say that your dad is really amazing or something and that you're going to be just as good as him soon."

- "That's stupid Naruto", she said with an almost offended tone, looking up from the kunai in surprise. "My dad's a jounin, I'm never going to be as good as he is. He's probably the best ninja in the whole village!"

- "Haha, you should say that so Sasuke!"

- "Who's Sasuke?"

Grinning widely, hand behind his neck in a nervous gesture, Naruto laughed a little before he answered.

- "He's just a boy in my class. Think he is something because he's from the Uchiha-clan and has a brother who's some kind of genius who teaches him everything so that he's always better than everyone else on things. I bet your dad's a lot better than any Uchiha-genius."

- "Sounds like he's an annoying kid."

- "Yeah, and he's so cocky all the time! Thinks he's so much better than everyone else."

They smiled towards each other before Rieka once again turned her attention towards the goal. _The goal. The rings, the bull's eye. Focus only on that… _

- "Anyway, Rieka… What I wanted to ask was… If you would turn out as good as your dad, would you still want to be friends with me?"

Her arm fell to her side, still holding the kunai, as she stared at Naruto, speechless. She didn't know what had caused him to ask such a question. To her their friendship was… self-evident, not something that could change very simply. They were friends and that's it, right?

- "Of course I would still be your friend, Naruto-kun. Wouldn't you still want to be my friend if you became that good?"

- "Well, that's different! I'm actually not very good and the other kids don't want to play with me since their parents dislike me. You on the other hand… I mean, even I can see that you're good on what you do."

He didn't meet her eyes but instead looked in another direction. She could see that his body-language was tense and knew that there were a lot of emotions involved in that question. Therefore she took some time to think before she answered, afraid that she would hurt him if she said something wrong.

- "Naruto, listen to me. First thing; we already are friends and I wouldn't like to change that no matter what! Second; the other kids are just stupid if they don't play with you because of what their parents think. And their parents are even stupider. And third; my dad isn't like that. He doesn't mind me playing with you."

- "You sure?" asked Naruto, looking at her with eyes as if he was afraid that she would take it all back.

- "Yes, I'm sure! I'm not like that Sasuke-kid!"

The last part had Naruto laughing.

- "Yeah, you're right! I bet you'll be much better than him as soon as you start the academy! Annoying bastard!"

Naruto continued to mumble about the Uchiha-boy and Reika refocused on the goal, lifting her arm to throw again. Glad that she'd managed to calm Naruto's doubts she smiled slightly before she tried to empty her head of thoughts. Aiming at the goal she tried to focus only on the goal and the bull's eye that she wanted to hit, trying her best not to think of anything else. It was hard not to think, since there were so many things going on right now. Naruto, who at least now seemed happy again, and then there was…

_Dad's sad. He's thinking of mum a lot, I'm sure of it. I thought mum was ghosting dad but I guess it's not really as easy as I thought it was. _

While Naruto was chattering on about the boy she threw her kunai. It sailed through the air and hit the goal in the second ring, just like before. Naruto continued chattering on about the Uchiha and how annoying he was. Reika took another kunai and aimed towards the goal again. _Even Naruto admitted that I look like mum and honestly, he's not the most … aware person in the village. If even he sees it then I must look pretty much like her? And dad must've known her before that photo was taken so he might remember her from when she was my age… If you look at it that way you could actually say that mum is ghosting dad, through me. _

The kunai hit the outer ring this time, almost missed the goal. Angry at herself she took a third kunai and focused on the stupid goal, determined to hit bull's eye this time. Naruto's chattering made her relax. She imagined how the blade sailed through the air and buried itself in the goal with a thumping sound. _The goal. Bull's eye. The path through the air. The blade and… the blade hits the… the blade… _

Her track of thoughts stopped. The blade. It wasn't very sharp, just sharp enough to get through the hard surface of the goal. That meaning it held some sharpness. Maybe..? Following her whim she quickly grabbed a tuft of her hair and brought the kunai towards it. It took some sawing and hurt her scalp a little but finally she stood there with the tuft of her hair in her hand, feeling the wind blow against her suddenly bare neck.

- "What are you doing, Rieka?"

She looked up and noticed that Naruto was staring at her with a weird look in his eyes. Suddenly she blushed and couldn't come up with a good answer.

- "I… Well, I was… eh…"

_What am I doing, again? I must be crazy or something! _

- "Why are you cutting your hair? Won't your dad get mad at you or something?"

Unable to form a coherent thought she just stood there, opening and closing her mouth over and over again. Finally, almost a minute later, she managed a weak;

- "I… don't know."

Then, as if she was afraid that her dad would jump out of the bushes and stop her, she quickly continued with another tuft of her hair, sawing it hard until it was cut of, leaving only short tufts of hair on her head.

- "Help me!"

For a moment Naruto just stood there, hesitating, unsure of what to do. Then his face was covered in a huge smile and he grabbed another kunai and began sawing her hair at the other side of her face. Together they stood like that for probably at least ten minutes before they all the hair was cut of, leaving Reika feeling light-headed and happy. She laughed happily and spun around a few times, almost dancing, stretching her arms out as she did so.

Her little dance came to an end as she slipped in a puddle of water and fell to the ground. Still smiling she rose up on her elbows and watched herself in the water. What she saw made her smile disappear and stunned her. She stared down and didn't hear when Naruto asked if she was okay.

Giggling she stood up a moment later and covered the lower half of her face with the collar of her shirt and her left eye with her hand.

- "Look at me Naruto-kun! Who do I look like now?"


	17. Chapter 17

**SukiTakayoshi**** and ****Toushirou-chan****, thank you for your reviews! ****Toushirou-chan**** even reviewed two times in the same day! On two chapters, but still! I just had to post this chapter, since the reviews (all three of them) made me so happy! Oh, and there'll probably be a little father-daughter-boning moment in the next chap for you, ****Toushirou-chan****! :) **

* * *

><p>As he spent the day working through a ton of paperwork, Kakashi was unable to forget about the provirus nights events. He was well aware that he'd probably been drinking a bit too much. Based on the empty bottles of sake he'd found when he woke up and the fact that he'd obviously fallen asleep on the sofa it was probably more than "a bit" too much.<p>

And then there was Rin. He felt sure he'd seen her last night. The memory was so clear, way too clear to be a dream. But still, Rin was dead and he knew it. He'd seen her dead, been on her funeral, hell, he'd even raised Rieka on his own ever since Rin's death. And yet, some part of him now refused to fully believe that Rin was dead. Some part of him had started to hope that she would return; that he wouldn't be alone anymore.

The more realistic part of himself was more than a little ashamed of himself. Not only had he been drinking when he was alone at home with Rieka, a mere child, but he'd also, obviously, allowed himself to get drunk. He knew there was a fine limit between drinking and getting drunk. To get a glass of wine for dinner a Sunday evening, that was ok. Problem was he'd been drinking much more than just a single glass and that on a day normal workday. His only hope was that Rieka hadn't woken up at night and seen him like that. If she had she hadn't mentioned it this morning, something Kakashi was grateful for.

At lunch he happily left the office to get a quick lunch before he went to the memorial-stone. When there he did nothing but stare at the names of his comrades and remember the good old days. Obito and how they used to fight all the time. Rin and him, when she healed him up after a battle. Minato-sensei trying to teach him something. They had all been so alive, back then. It had been impossible to imagine any of them dead. As full of life as they'd been it seemed impossible for that life to end, as if they were immortal. _Human life, _he thought for himself, _is fragile. So easy to end. And yet it's so damn hard to forget and go on. _

Gloomy in mid he slowly made his way back towards the office, where another pile of paperwork were waiting for him. It never failed to surprise him how much paperwork the ninja-work actually required.

He never reached the pile of paperwork. A block from the Hokage-building he was met by a man he quickly remembered as one of the teachers on the kindergarten. As soon as the man spotted him he headed in his direction with an anxious look in his eyes. Kakashi sighed heavily, wondering what his daughter had done this time.

- "Hatake-san…" panted the other man, obviously out of breath from running around searching for Kakashi. "I… I mean, Rieka-chan… she has… disappeared again. We've tried to find her but it seems she's run of outside the kindergarten area again and… Well, you mentioned earlier that you wanted to know if she disappeared again."

Kakashi didn't answer. His naturally bored expression caused the other man to wonder of he'd been mistaking. Maybe it would've been best to search a bit more for the girl before telling her dad? Kakashi on the other hand was thinking. He supposed Rieka would be at the academy again. She'd been caught there two times already, counting the time she'd gotten away.

- "Ok, I'll see if I can find her" Kakashi sighed. "You go back to the kindergarten and tell the others that she won't be back until earliest tomorrow. I need to have a serious talk to her about this."

Nodding the other man turned around and ran off again, leaving Kakashi on the crowded street. Again he sighed, wondering what he'd done wrong. Most kids stayed at kindergarten, didn't they? Why did his daughter have to be different? _Rin, I hope I wasn't dreaming last night. I want you back more than ever. I'm loosing it here. Our daughter is getting herself into trouble and I'm not good at solving problems. Both you and Obito are dead because of my "problem solving". _

Heading towards the academy he hoped that Rieka wouldn't cause much more problem. Why couldn't she just stay at the kindergarten with the other kids her age? That was the normal thing to do, to stay with ones friends! But no, she had to be different.

_I tried to distance myself from her. If there's no real bond between us, if I'm just… the one to look after her needs and not really playing the role of a parent then maybe… maybe she would be alright. That's what I thought. If her bond with me breaks now, when she's young, then maybe she'll be alright? Instead of dying like everyone else that I love. _

He was so lost in his trail of thoughts that he almost didn't notice it when he approached the academy-walls. Had it not been for the loud laugher he would've completely forgotten all about the matter and just continued walking. As it was now he stopped and listened to the laugher, recognizing one of the two laughs as Rieka's. Suddenly curious he stood on his toes, looking over the wall surrounding the academy. Apparently this was the academy training-ground, judging from the goals for kunai or shuriken practise and the fact that it was a bit on the side of the rest of the schoolyard.

In the middle of the ground he could see two kids laughing. Looking around he couldn't see Rieka but still hear her laugh, causing him to look closer on the two kids. One of them was the blonde he'd seen earlier, the Uzumaki-kid. The other kid was some brown-haired punk with hair standing out… _Wait a sec! _

Both of his eyes narrowed, despite the fact that the sharingan-eye couldn't see much behind the headband that was covering it, as he zoomed in on the brown-haired kid. The brown shade was familiar. So was the shape of the face, the eyes and pretty much everything else, apart from the hairstyle. Quickly he noticed that the Uzumaki-kid held a kunai in one hand and what seemed to be a toft of brown hair in the other hand. From this he drew the only reasonable conclusion, which caused him to see red with anger.

He wasn't sure how it happened but somehow he suddenly stood next to the two of them, his only visible eyes sending death-glares towards the blond kid. Both children stopped laughing as soon as they noticed him and instead stared up at him with surprise and later guilt.

- "Dad? I… was just…"

Before she'd finished the sentence had Kakashi lifted the blonde troublemaker up in his collar, facing him face to face with a look that would've killed him instantly, had looks only been able to kill. Despite this the blond smiled back, nervously. For that Kakashi wanted to hit him but he held back, telling himself this was only a child.

- "What did you do you little…?"

Wisely enough he chose not to finish the sentence, because that would've meant getting obscene. As it was now he let his eyes tell the kid exactly what he thought of him.

- "Dad, Naruto didn't…" Rieka tried.

- "I know you did it you punk! The evidence is all over you!" Kakashi shouted out while shaking the boy.

The blonde visibly paled.

- "Oh, no, you see I really… It wasn't my fault, you see. It was…"

- "You have my daughter's hair all over your clothes boy! Don't try to deny anything!"

- "Dad, you don't understand! It was…"

- "I'm sorry sir, I just…"

Kakashi was beyond mad and in his rage unable to listen to what the two tried to tell him. All he knew was that this blond kid, a known troublemaker, had cut his daughters beautiful hair! There was no chance he'd let the kid get away with it.

- "Someone should've taught you some discipline long ago" he muttered to the boy, who paled even more. "Guess it'll have to be me not, since…"

- "Dad, will you listen to me? Naruto didn't do it. It was me, I started it. I WAS THE ONE TO CUT MY HAIR!"

Finally Rieka's call managed to get through his anger. He heard the words and instantly denied them. But she continued to yell at him, forcing him to acknowledge her. For a minute or more he stared at her with the same piercing eye that had just tried its best to kill of the blond. The difference was that when the blond would look away or trying to defend himself she met his gaze with determination, a determination that was beyond her age. This forced him to believe in what she said.

Sighing he threw the blond away, still too angry to just put him down. He fell on his hands and knees but quickly stumbled on his feet, turning around to look at them. Kakashi ignored him, much for his own safety. Right now he was so angry he wasn't sure he would be able to control himself. Turning towards Rieka, someone he knew he would never be able to hurt and also obviously the behind this anger, he lifted his hand and held out a finger in a lecturing manner. Problem was he was too mad to come up with something else to say than;

- "I forbid you to play with that boy again!"

- "Bud dad...!"

- "He has a bad influence on you." He continued merciless. "I don't ever want to see you as much as speaking to him again, do you understand?"

- "Dad!"

- "DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

Tears started to fall down her cheeks but Kakashi braced himself to it. This time she'd gone too far. He would make her understand that and then maybe, just maybe, he would let her play with the boy again some day. Right now he needed to be sure she wasn't exposed to more bad influence.

- "Naruto, wait!"

She started to run past him but he caught her in the collar of her clothes. She tried to struggle but Kakashi wasn't a jounin for nothing. Her struggles were no match for him as he started to walk home with his daughter over one shoulder. He would have a serious talk with her and make her understand that it wasn't okay to sneak out of kindergarten or cut your hair with a kunai.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you very much to ****xWellJustMex**** and ****Toushirou-chan**** for your reviews! I guess you were right ****Toushirou-chan****, this chapter is rather emotional… At least that's what I tried to make it. **

**Anyway, I got a little unsure about what people thought of this story and left a little message for all of you who're reading this story on my profile, so please go there and read it! Nothing much, just to clear my own conscience :P**

* * *

><p><strong>- <strong>"I forbid you to play with that boy again!" her dad said in a stern voice.

- "Bud dad...!"

- "He has a bad influence on you." He continued, without giving her a chance to answer. "I don't ever want to see you as much as speaking to him again, do you understand?"

At those words she saw how Naruto jerked in surprise, hurt expression in his eyes.

- "Dad!" she tried, desperate to make him see how hurt Naruto got by what he said.

- "DO I MAKE MYSELF CLEAR?"

Tears started to fall down her cheeks. Daddy wasn't listening to her. He was mad, angry as never before and it was her fault. And the worst part was that this anger wasn't only directed at her but Naruto too, causing him to suffer just as much, if not even more than, her. Just as she thought the thought she saw the blonde boy turn around, tears in his eyes, and run away.

- "Naruto, wait!"

She tried to run after him but was caught by her father's strong hands in her collar. Despite her struggle she was brought up to his shoulder and thrown over it as a sack of potatoes. Naruto's orange back disappeared around a corner. That only caused her top struggle even more. _I have to get to him! I promised him my dad wasn't like the other adults. I have to explain to him that this was my entire fault. If only dad could… _

- "Let me down!" she yelled, tears still falling down her cheeks. "Let me down dad! I have to…"

Sobbing overtook the rest of what she wanted to say. For the moment blinded by tears she felt her father strengthen his grip on her as he steadily walked. She didn't know where he was going, home or back to the kindergarten or somewhere else, it didn't matter to her. All she knew was that it was away from Naruto when he was hurt because of what her dad had just said. And it was her fault that her dad was angry enough to say those things and therefore her fault that Naruto was hurt.

- "You and I are going to have a much needed, serious talk, young lady" was all her father said.

She hung limply in his shoulder, struggling hopelessly every now and then only to tire and continue hanging just as limply as before. Her tear-filled eyes looked down on the dirty street. She noticed that her dad was walking heavily, his feet leaving footprints in the mud. Only another sign of how mad he really was; that he didn't even take his usual soundless steps that left no footprints behind.

Some time later she realised that he was heading towards their home. If that was a good thing or not she wasn't sure. If he'd just left her off at kindergarten again she could've sneaked out again to find Naruto. On the other hand; they probably would've watched her like hawks, so maybe she wouldn't have been able to do so anyways.

They reached home and Rieka was put down in the middle of the living-room, gently enough not to hurt her but with more force than necessary. Since she'd stopped crying on their way home she just looked up at her dad, tears still glistering in her eyes, waiting to hear what he had to say. She knew she would get scorned and just wanted to get it over with so that she could go seek out Naruto.

- "Do you have any excuses you want to tell me? Some reason behind why you'd cut your beautiful hair, with a kunai of all things!"

Oh, her dad's voice could be frightening sometimes. And with that look in his eyes too, the one of anger and disappointment, she was unable to keep eye contact with him. Looking down, slightly hugging herself in some pathetic attempt to comfort herself, she shook her head. No, she had nothing to say.

Thinking about it now she realised how stupid and childish it had been to cut her hair like that. But right then it had seemed like such a good idea. If her dad was bothered by the fact that she looked like her mum, then why not change her own look? And her dad had often told her that her hair was so beautiful, so alike her mother's hair. But she couldn't tell him that, could she?

- "I'm very disappointed in you." He said. "What were you thinking? If you wanted to get a haircut we could've gotten an appointment with a hairdresser! I thought you were above such childish behaviour."

A heavy sigh was heard but she didn't look up. Once again her eyes started to fill with tears. _I'm not childish! I acted childish and now I'm going to take the scolding like a big girl! I'll show dad that I can be a good girl. I'll show him… _A sob made its way through her lips, despite the fact that she was pressing them together to keep said sob in. And as soon as that first sob escaped her it was followed by another, and then another.

She tried to fight the tears but there really was no way to hold them in! Against her will tears ran down her cheeks and fell to the floor, wetting the carpet and making it look darker where her tears fell. And then her dad was kneeling on front of her, trying to pull her into a hug. It became too much. Filled with mixed emotions she turned around to run away but her dad's arms were already there, holding her tightly against his chest. She struggled but there was no way for her to escape. He was older, stronger, her dad and also a skilled ninja while she was just a kid blinded with tears.

With her back pressed against his vest, his arms embracing her making her feel warm and safe, she cried all her emotions out. And there were so many emotions! She'd held them in for long now, all the stress and guilt and fear and loneliness she'd felt. All the worries about Naruto and the fact that she was hurting him all the time, the fact that her dad was constantly sad, his weird behaviour sometimes, his ignoring of her and then last night, when he'd called her by her mother's name and made her fear that she was the cause of her daddy's sadness! It was so much, too much for her to hold in by her own. So now she just let the emotions out. The barriers she'd created to keep her emotions under control were shattered into thousands of peaces by her feet and right now, the only thing that felt steady and safe was her dad's comforting embrace.

She didn't know how long she stood like that, pressed tightly against her dad while her body trembled against his while she cried uncontrollably. Gradually she became aware of that his face was pressed to her neck, the soft material of his mask moving against her skin as he whispered soothing words into her ear. He told her that it was okay, that everything was okay and that she was safe, he loved her, he would always love her and that she could cry as much as she wanted, it was okay, he wasn't mad at her, everything was going to be okay, okay honey? Daddy loves you so much sweetie, you can't even imagine. Everything will be fine.

Still trembling, afraid of the massive amount of emotions she hadn't even realised she was holding in, she let her tensed body relax against his. She accepted the warmth and comfort he offered, allowed herself to listen to his soft voice as he told her those loving nonsense-words and slowly calmed down.

When he noticed that she was calmer he lifted her up into his arms and moved to the sofa, where he sat down so that she was in his lap, still embraced by his arms. She curled up against his chest, hiccupping, letting the last tears fall not on the carpet but on her dad's sweater, her face pressed against his shoulder.

- "It's okay sweetie" he whispered again. "Dad's here and I love you, you know that. Everything will be okay. I'm not mad at you anymore."

- "I'm still mad at you" she mumbled into his shirt, hardly enough for him to hear.

She felt his chest vibrate as he chuckled a little before he answered;

- "That's okay sweetie. I still love you, no matter what."


	19. Chapter 19

**Thank you ****SukiTakayoshi**** and ****xWellJustMex**** for reviewing! And don't worry ****xWellJustMex**** , I didn't mind your comment. It just made me realise that some people might feel offended of Kakashi's behaviour and I just wanted to clarify that wasn't my purpose.**

* * *

><p>Kakashi looked down at the little body in his arms. Rieka had fallen asleep a short while ago, exhausted from the outburst of emotions. Truth to say Kakashi was surprised of how much she'd cried. It seemed like his daughter had been holding in a lot of emotions.<p>

Carefully he laid her down on the sofa and pulled a blanket over her so that she wouldn't get cold. Quiet he then made his way into the kitchen where just stood still for a moment, staring at nothing and thinking. Rieka held a lot of emotions. At least this little catastrophe had taught him that much. Now the question was what he would do with that knowledge.

_She's emotional. I can't be too hard on her. And yet, she's getting herself in trouble. Cutting her hair is one thing and I admit that I might have overreacted. But she's sneaking out of kindergarten as well. Soon she'll be old enough to enrol the academy and then she will be in serious trouble if she continues on like she does now. It's more the principle more than anything else. Breaking one rule or another might not be the end of the world but she'll have to learn that it's not okay. _

Sighing he made himself a coup of coffee before he sat down by the table, looking out the window. _I can't let this behaviour become a habit of hers. Then she'll only continue breaking the rules. _Taking a sip of the coffee he sighed again, something he seemed to do a lot lately. Maybe he was getting old already?

_And it's not only the breaking of the rules. I'm not one to hesitate to break the rules, Obito made that sure before he died. But she's leaving her friends behind. Now if that continues on, then she'll never get real friends and never learn the meaning of teamwork. It's still many years until she'll be put on a team but when that day comes, then she'll have to know how to socialise with kids her own age. The first bonds of friendship are often made on kindergarten. That won't be possibly if they only know her as someone who's leaving them behind all the time. _

A bird was flying through the air and he followed it until it disappeared out of the sight that was possible through the window. _And yet, the fact that she actually is able to leave the kids her age behind means that she's talented. She needs a way to express that talent without getting herself in trouble. _

Finishing the last of the coffee he stood up and began with dinner, letting the work empty his head of all other thoughts. Today they were having miso soup with eggplant and soon the room was filled with the delicious smell of food on the stove. While Kakashi continued to cut the vegetables he started to hum a random song to himself, feeling how his own rather stressed body started to relax.

He'd thought it would be the best for everyone if he just distanced himself from Rieka. That way she wouldn't risk getting exposed for the bad luck and almost one hundred percent risk of getting killed sooner or later that it meant being close to him. But now it seemed that action had just put a lot of pressure on Rieka too, causing her to hold all those emotions in, which was not what he'd wanted. He wanted her to feel safe to talk to him about things, anything that might bother her. As her father it was his job to be there and support her, right? _Yeah, right. You've said that before too, _a small part of his mind retorted. _And see where we are, she's even more hurt now than she was before! You just continue to tell yourself that she needs you because you secretly can't bring yourself to put that distance between you. _

Cutting a carrot with extra force he ignored that inner voice of his. _She's just a child yet, _he told himself. _So young and fragile, like the petals that's her namesake. I can't leave her without the support of a parent. She'd break if that happened! _

- "Daddy?"

Turning around he saw her stand in the door, blanket still wrapped around her, one hand rubbing the sleep out of her eyes. She looked so adorable like that, especially with the way her newly cut her fell in her eyes all the time.

- "Yes honey?" he answered while kneeling and gesturing for her to come closer.

- "Are you still mad at me?"

Smiling a little at the innocent question he ripped a shred of his shirt and tied it around her head so that it held the hair out of her face. Her big, brown eyes stared up at him.

- "No, I'm not mad anymore", he answered and kissed her nose. "I was just overreacting and want you to know that I'm sorry for that."

- "Then it's ok for me to play with Naruto-kun again?"

As the smile on his face faded away he stood up to cut the last vegetables. Her eyes followed his motions with more intensity than he thought a child her age could muster.

- "No, I don't want you to play with him anymore" he finally said.

- "Why not? He didn't do anything wrong! I was the one who started it and I asked him to help me!"

_How do I explain this to a kid? _he thought as he put the vegetables in the soup. _She's still so young, how much is she able to understand? Where goes the border between what's comprehensible and what will only make her even more confused?_ While he was thinking he sat down at the table, looking over at Rieka who was now sitting on the opposite side.

- "Sometimes", he started to explain, "friends can have a bad influence on each other and make the other do thoughtless things without meaning to do anything bad. I think that's the case with you and Naruto."

Her questioning eyes were enough to tell him she didn't understand at all. Tilting her head over at one side she seemed to think it over but he could see that she needed further explanation.

- "This thing about cutting your hair for example. You were the one who started it and then you made Naruto join too."

- "But that was only because…"

She didn't finish the sentence but it was obvious that she thought of arguments that were going to convince him to let her play with Naruto again.

- "And you're sneaking out of kindergarten", he continued. "You spend your time at the academy despite the fact that it could be dangerous for you to be there all alone. The students there are only students after all. What if something should go wrong and you would get hurt? Not to mention what could happen on your way between kindergarten and the academy."

He was getting to her. She didn't look like she was going to protest any longer but instead let her gaze fall to the table as she was thinking about what he said.

- "There are a lot of dangers in the village, even if you might not think about it very much" he finished.

- "I see your point dad. But what about Naruto then? He's all alone and doesn't have anyone to care for him. And most adults don't even like him. Isn't the village more dangerous to him than to me?"

Stunned over the logic in what she said he found himself without a good answer. All he could manage was a nod.

- "Then why is he allowed to run around if it means he could get hurt or in get in trouble? Why isn't there anyone to care for him?"

They sat at the table, looking into each other's eyes. One minute passed. Two minutes. Not until the soup boiled over did Kakashi get himself out of the thoughts her question had awakened. Quickly he ran up to save the food but the thoughts remained in the back of his head.

- "Tell you what?" Kakashi finally said. "I'll talk to the Hokage and see if there isn't any way to make sure someone will care for Naruto. But I don't want you to play with him anymore, okay?

Rieka didn't look very happy about that but didn't raise any protest either. Soon after Kakashi put the soup on the table and they began eating.

- "Hey, dad?" Rieka asked after a few minutes of eating in silence.

- "What is it?"

- "Can we have something fried tomorrow?"

A shiver made its way down Kakashi's spine. While he considered miso soup one of his favourite foods he couldn't bring himself to like anything that was fried. Yet, Rieka seemed to love everything that was fried. And sweets too, she was crazy about those. She probably had that from her mum. He opened his mouth to say no, looked up and saw her big eyes staring at him with that puppy-like expression. Her mother's eyes, still a bit red from the crying earlier.

- "If that's what you want, sweetie." He found himself answering.


	20. Chapter 20

**Thank you very much ****xWellJustMex**** and ****Toushirou-chan**** for your reviews! I don't know how you do it but both of you have almost manage to guess parts of my plot! I thought it was so original and all and then ****Toushirou-chan**** guess one part of it in the early chapters and now ****xWellJustMex**** almost hit the bull's eye with another thing! Man, am I starting to become predicable? Anyway, this chapter isn't that good but I had to get through with it. Got a little Rieka-cuteness in there too XD The end isn't that good but you'll understand it a little better later, I think. **

* * *

><p>Rieka woke up in the morning from a dream about her and her father, sitting in the living-room and watching TV together. In the dream he'd given her sweets, despite the fact that it was in the middle of the week, and she'd nuzzled close to him and finally fallen asleep with her head in his lap. In the dream he'd carried her to her bedroom and laid her down in her bed. When he attempted to leave she'd sleepily grabbed his hand and asked him not to leave her. His only response had been to lie down on the bed beside her, pulling the blanket over them both.<p>

When she woke up she slowly became aware of the warmth that was right next to her in the bed. Turning her head while rubbing the sleep out of her eyes she saw her dad, still sleeping. Had he fallen asleep with her? He was still fully dressed, even the vest was on! The headband had slipped up and was no longer covering his eye but the mask was still pretty much where it was supposed to be. _He looks kind of funny like this. And peaceful too. I wonder if I look like that when I'm sleep. _

Careful not to wake him up she got out of the bed and out to the kitchen, where she stood still for a moment. _Breakfast, _she thought. _What can I make myself so that I don't have to wake daddy up? _After a moment of thinking her face shone up and she quickly grabbed a bowl and hurried to the living-room. There, on the table by the sofa, was the remaining candy from yesterday. Quickly she filled half the bowl with candy and then got back to the kitchen, where she grabbed some milk from the fridge and the chocolate powder from the pantry. She mixed it all together and then ate it with haste, just in case her daddy would wake up.

She had finished the meal, brushed her teeth and was just on her way back to her room to get dressed when she met her dad, just as he came out of her room.

- "Oh, Rieka. There you are."

- "Here I am dad and now I'm going to get dressed."

- "Okay, good."

Her dad sounded like he was still half asleep and she couldn't help but smile at it as she passed him.

- "I'll make you some breakfast while you get dressed." Kakashi said over the shoulder.

- "I've already eaten breakfast."

He turned around and looked at her where she stood in the door to her room, one hand on the handle and the other one hanging by her side. Her hair was standing out wildly and her big eyes spoke of nothing than innocence. Something, some parental instinct maybe, told whispered to him that something was odd.

- "What did you eat?" he asked, confused.

- "Cereals. And milk, lots of it."

- "Ok, go get dressed then."

As he entered the kitchen he still expected to find… what? The burned ruins of the stove? The entire kitchen in flames? Certainly not to just find everything as it used to be, mind a little puddle of milk that had obviously been spilled on the table. Apart from that everything was fine. Considering he'd just overslept and allowed his daughter to make her own breakfast everything was more than fine.

He couldn't put his finger on it but he felt like there was something he'd missed. On the hand, she was a rather well-behaved girl. She knew she wasn't allowed to touch the stove, not at all, and not the sharp knives either. Maybe she'd just not wanted to let him sleep and make her own breakfast? Maybe she actually was old enough to be trusted with that kind of things?

- "Dad, are you ready to go?"

Rieka stood in the door, dressed and ready to leave. Kakashi still had the same clothes as yesterday. This was not his best day.

- "One moment, I'll have to change first."

- "Won't I be late then?"

Glancing at the clock he realised that they in fact were late. Rieka was supposed to be at kindergarten in a few minutes and Kakashi to be at work within ten minutes. _Great. _

- "But you're always late for things so I guess it doesn't matter, does it?"

The only reward Rieka got for those words were a death glare and some wind in her hair as her dad rushed past her, on his way to the bedroom to get changed. She only smiled and waited for him to get done.

Five minutes later he was downstairs, picked her up by her waist without stopping and then they were outside. The door was quickly looked and then they were on their way to kindergarten in record-speed. Rieka yelled in amazement as her dad ran over the roofs with her in a speed she thought to rival the one of light.

Three minutes late Rieka arrived at her kindergarten. Kakashi took the time to bend down, look her in the eyes and ask;

- "Do you remember what we spoke about yesterday? That you will stay here while I'm at work?"

She nodded.

- "Good girl. Now, if you excuse me, dad has some important things to do."

With that he was gone, just as suddenly as he'd appeared. The other kids stared at her, at the empty spot where her father had stood seconds ago. Then they all wanted to play super-mega-fast-copy-ninja while the teachers just smiled at them. Rieka joined them for a while before she made herself disappear in the bushes. The teachers didn't notice it, they never did. With so many kids to watch they had a hard seeing if only one of them disappeared.

Slowly she made her way towards a place towards the other end of the bushes, where she usually left. She stopped a moment to check that it was clear outside before she left the safety the shadows offered her and stepped out on the street. _I'm going to Naruto! _she thought with joy.

A hand placed itself on her shoulder and she found herself looking up in her dad's eye. She gulped, expecting to get scolded again, but he simply lifted her up and headed back towards the kindergarten.

- "Don't you have work to do?" she asked annoyed.

He chuckled.

- "So I have."

- "Then why are you here?"

- "I'm not."

She glared at him, silently telling him she didn't appreciate this game of his. He just chuckled again as he sat her down inside the walls of the kindergarten.

- "I", he said and pointed at himself, "am a clone. That way the real me can still work. Now stay here, because I'll be watching you all day to make sure you don't run away again."

- "That's unfair!" she shouted out.

- "Well, I have to make sure you don't keep running away."

- "You're mean!"

She stomped her foot in the ground to show her indignation of this treatment. She was not going to accept being guarded by a stupid clone all day! No way! But the clone petted her on the head and left, obviously determined to stay for as long as needed.


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you ****xWellJustMex for your review! I wasn't planning on uploading another chapter today but here it is, the third chapter of the day, I think. What can I say, some days my life is just really boring. Short but it is what it is. **

* * *

><p>- "You want me to do something to help Naruto?" the Hokage asked, looking at the younger man in the room.<p>

Kakashi held the same expression as always, making him look bored or maybe tired. When the Hokage spoke he nodded affirmatively, still wondering how it was possible that something Rieka had said managed to sound so logical that he now found himself in the Hokage's office, asking him what she'd asked him the day before. She was only a child!

- "I see."

For a moment it was all quiet in the room, spare the humming that came from the elder of the two when he was thinking.

- "You once asked me to place Rieka with another family, do you remember that Kakashi?"

- "Yes I do, lord Hokage."

It had been shortly after Rin's death and he'd struggled with his job within the ANBU as well as taking care of a baby. Back then he'd felt sure it was the best thing to do. Even now he sometimes wondered if it wouldn't be for the best to let someone adopt her. He still felt so unsure, many times he didn't know what he was doing and sometimes he found himself wondering how Rieka had managed to survive in his care. He was still a teen, for God's sake! Others his age went on regular missions during the week and spent the weekends partying at a bar or going out on dates or simply sleeping. It was true that he'd never really been much like others his age but still!

- "I explained to you then that the Third Shinobi War and the attack of the Nine-Tailed made us suffer great losses", the Hokage continued. "Many children got both their parents killed and were left as orphans. The citizens of Konoha have made their best to take care of them but there aren't enough families to take care of all the orphans. Thus we find ourselves with children like Naruto, without a family or foster-parents to care for him."

- "I know that, Hokage-sama, but my question was if there's no way to make sure that someone cares for the boy? Someone who could, if not adopt him so at least be there sometimes? Someone who could keep him out of trouble? There must be something you can do?"

Once again the humming of the thinking Hokage was heard in the room. Kakashi too thought hard. He'd been too busy with Rieka to really acknowledge the boy before, to acknowledge any of the orphans. He knew there had been many kids whom had to grow up without their parents and that the best many of them could hope for was to get foster-parents.

- "What do you want me to do, Kakashi? Adopt him myself? I can't do that and you know it. I have my own family to care for, as many of the other villagers. And truce is not many want to have the container of the Nine-Tailed in their homes."

- "Then maybe something outside the home?"

- "Like what? Feel free to tell me if you have any ideas, I've given it a lot of thought myself."

He didn't know why he suddenly felt so desperate to find a solution on this problem. For years he'd been going on without giving kids like Naruto a second thought, too busy with his own life, and now he suddenly felt this desperate need to do something.

- "Why don't you adopt him yourself if you're so worried about him?"

The single eye stared at the Hokage without giving any emotions away. Adopt him? Adopt Naruto? He tried to imagine it, how it would be. Rieka would certainly not voice any protests, he felt sure about that. But apart from that? What would happen? How would it affect his as well as the children's life?

Naruto already was a troublemaker. Rieka was on her way to become a troublemaker too. That was why he didn't want them to play; he didn't want then to push each other further into troublemaking. He knew Rieka wasn't bad to her nature and he doubted Naruto was either, they were just kids. They didn't know better. All they knew was that it was fun and then they realised that what they were doing might not be so good after all when it was already too late. At least that's the case with Rieka. Naruto might have other reasons, like getting attention from people. Really that was the only reason Kakashi could see for the boy to continue doing those stupid pranks despite being caught and punished. _What he needs is someone who can handle him, who doesn't let the façade fool them. Someone who doesn't just see the pranks but also sees the boy and can relate to him. Maybe someone whom been in the same situation? Someone whom been a troublemaker himself and then become a good ninja? _

Putting it that way it didn't take Kakashi long to realise just whom might be the person to come close to Naruto. A person whom used to be a troublemaker himself in school, whom still had a nice personality and had overcome his difficulties and then become a good ninja. Kakashi knew only one such person. And he knew how to get that person into Naruto's life. In fact, the person in thought was already almost a part of Naruto's life. All that was needed was a little adjustment, something that would be easy done if he had been an authority. Oh, and look who was right in front of him! The Hokage!

A smile spread over Kakashi's face, hidden behind the mask. His eye must've given him away anyway because the Hokage soon asked;

- "What are you smiling at Kakashi? You come up with something already?"

The smile only grew wider.

- "Yes, Hokage-sama, I think I have. Tell me, how's Umino Iruka doing at the academy? Well enough for a promotion from a teachers-assistant to… maybe, homeroom-teacher?" Kakashi asked offhandedly.

It was amusing to see how the expression turned from confusion to understanding and then slight excitement on the older mans face.


	22. Chapter 22

**Thank you ****xWellJustMex**** for your Review! **

* * *

><p>The single eye stared out in the nothingness with a bored expression. Two brown, smaller eyes stared back. The smaller eyes were full of fire and determination on the verge of pure anger. Pink lips pouted, brown eyebrows met over a wrinkled nose. The single eye continued to stare at nothing, not breaking the eye contact but neither seeming to acknowledge it.<p>

Most children would've given up their attempts to sneak out of kindergarten, if they even came up with the idea, after getting caught no less than 7 times in the same day. Most of them would've cried a bit in anger and then forgot all about it in favour for the other kids and their playing. "Most children" weren't Rieka. Rieka didn't give up and every time she got caught by that clone she got more and more determined to find a way to fool it.

The day passed by and she still refused to give up. The teachers were, at first, impressed by her determination. Despite being so young she sure held a strong will, no questions about it. And it was rather cute how she refused to give up, they admitted, laughing. Soon enough the other kids were laughing too, finding it very funny that their friend seemed to disappear all the time, which they truce to be told were quite used to, just to be returned by her father over and over again.

At the end of the day Rieka found herself sitting on a stone on the kindergarten playgrounds, staring at the cause of her anger. The clone was sitting down too, opposite of her, meeting her gaze with a bored expression. It would be easy to mistake that bored expression as a sign that he wasn't focused but she knew better. If anything the day had taught her that much. The fact that the clone looked relaxed and unfocused meant nothing. It had still managed to stop all of her attempts to sneak away.

Steps announced that someone was closing in on them but she didn't look away, not for a moment. If it was a glaring contest the clone wanted then she would teach it that she sure could stare it into pieces! She would stare and stare until it couldn't take her staring anymore and broke down, allowing her to do as she pleased. If it was necessary she would stare until it begged for her to stop staring, she would… _Wait, NO! _Her musing of how she would beat the clone was brought to and end as it suddenly disappeared. With her mouth wide open she stared at the spot where the clone had been sitting moments ago. Then she slowly turned her gaze, those brown eyes burning with frustration from a whole day of failure, towards the one who now stood just a bit away from her.

The eyes met again and the tension was thick in the air. Kakashi looked at his daughter with a bit more focus than his clone, ready for the outburst he was sure would come. Rieka was a nice girl and mostly she didn't easily get mad. This time though he knew she would. The clone was only to make sure she stayed at kindergarten, a sort of last resort. He would've preferred if he'd just been able to talk to her and make her listen but when he looked into her eyes this morning and asked her to stay he'd seen the lie in her eyes. He'd realised that his daughter was too loyal of a friend to let his restrictions stop her from meeting with Naruto. A part of him was proud of her. Another part of him reasoned that she had to learn that breaking the rules had consequences. The later part won.

- "Where did he go?"

- "Huh?"

He'd been lost in his thoughts for a moment and wasn't expecting a question like that. Something like "how could you do this to me?" maybe but not something like what she's just asked.

- "Where did he go?" Rieka asked again, her brown eyes meeting his with confusion.

- "Where did whom go?" he retorted just as confused.

- "Where did that stupid guy who looks like you go?"

Kakashi stared. Rieka too, her eyes demanding answer. _Is she serious? _Kakashi asked himself. A minute passed while he tried to determine if she was trying to mock with him or not. But no, her eyes only held confusion and somewhere underneath, for the moment forgotten, anger. Not a sign of mockery.

- "You mean the clone? I released the jutsu."

- "Where is he? I almost won!"

- "It's gone. Like I said, I released the jutsu."

- "I can see that he's gone but where did he go?"

_How to explain the clone jutsu for a child who knows little or nothing about such things? _Slowly he began rubbing his temples, feeling a sudden headache. _Guess this is better than her hating me for using a jutsu on her. Now I just have to explain this to her without making her too mad. _

- "Let's go home honey. I'll explain it to you on the way."

- "Where is he?"

While they walked Kakashi tried to explain the clone jutsu. He mentioned chakra and quickly explained that in focusing chakra a ninja could perform different jutsus. He then continued with telling her about some of his own jutsus, such as the chidori. When she seemed to understand that he also explained the clone jutsu.

- "So by focusing my chakra and combine it with the right hand-signs I can produce a clone of myself", he finished as they reached home. "It's not a real person though, it's just a clone."

"But how did you make him disappear?"

- "I released the jutsu. It's like stop using the technique. "

She was quiet and seemed to think about what he'd told her. Obviously she'd forgotten everything about her anger, which wasn't a problem to him really. He was just glad he didn't have to deal with a furious Rieka again.

He began with dinner, the damn fried dinner he'd promised her. While he worked with that Rieka sat on a chair, thinking. After ten minutes she looked at him and asked;

- "Dad, what hand-sign did you use to release that clone?"

- "The same one as always."

- "Can you show it to me?"

After finishing what he was doing he turned to Rieka and looked at her. A new fire was burning in her eyes and he could tell she had some sort of plan.

- "Sure. This is the one I use to release a jutsu."

Almost in amazement he watched as her hands formed the same sign, making it correct on her first try. Without chakra knowing how to use her chakra or a jutsu to actually release it was rather useless but he found it amazing how fast she caught on. She was talented.

- "Alright, now I'll show him tomorrow!"

Standing up she ran towards the back-door, wanting to go out in the garden and practise her new ability. Kakashi smiled and called after her;

- "That sign won't help you get rid of _my _clone, honey."

Immediately she was back in the doorway, a surprised look in her eyes.

- "It won't?"

- "No, only I can do that."

- "Oh."

A while later dinner was ready. They ate in silence, Kakashi trying to figure out what Rieka was thinking about. Because it was obvious that she was in deep thoughts, almost completely lost to the world as she was. She didn't even eat as much as she usually did when it was fried food.

While Kakashi made the dishes she went out in the backyard to play. When he was done and it was time for Rieka to go to bed he found her sitting under the three, staring up at the sky with thoughtful eyes. She didn't protest and soon afterwards they said goodnight.

Rieka lay in her bed, still thinking. Still she was determined to fool the clone. For a moment she'd thought that the hand-sign her dad had showed her was the solution to her problem. She realised now how foolish that had been. If anyone could undo a jutsu than it wouldn't be very helpful in battle, now would it? So the question was how she would continue. She had a feeling that the answer was somewhere right in front of her, almost so close enough for her to touch. She just had to figure it out first.


	23. Chapter 23

**Thank you very much ****VampireHunterGirl**** for your review! And to everyone who've been waiting for me to upload this chapter… SORRY for the wait! Hope you guys haven't given up on me yet…**

* * *

><p>Had Rieka been a normal kid there had been no solution on her problem with the clone. As it was, with her being who she was, there might be a possible solution. After all, her dad had graduated from the academy when he was only five years old and her mum when she was nine. Both her parents had been excellent ninja. It was in her blood, in her genes, to find solutions on this kind of problems. Therefore she'd spent the night in deep thoughts and finally, in the early morning hours, she got an idea.<p>

She was tired that morning since she'd gotten very little sleep. Her dad noticed it and wondered out loud if she was ill but she said no. Now when she had the idea she just needed to make it happen and unfortunately it was rather depending on her being on the kindergarten, with the stupid clone. So she ate her breakfast and then they went towards the kindergarten.

The way to the kindergarten was full other people. Kids who were going to the academy, civilians going to their work, ninjas on their way to work. Rieka chose to ignore it all and instead begged her dad to give her piggy back ride to kindergarten. He said no at first but after a look on her sleepy eyes he agreed, unable to withstand those eyes. Sitting on her dad's shoulders and with her arms on his head, fingers holding on to the mass of white hair, she started to relax. Suddenly she felt very tired. Her eyes fell shut and she almost fell asleep where she was sitting, despite the noise from all the other people.

Yawning she stretched her arms out and let her head fall back. As she opened her eyes a black shadow crossed her field of sight. Instinctively she turned her head and saw it land on the roof of a building and look around. For less than a sec it felt as if the ninja, because it was obvious that it was a ninja, stared right through her before the eyes continued. Then the shadow vanished, in which direction she didn't know.

_He must be playing some sort of game. Maybe tag? But what about that mask, why did he wear that? Is it some sort of club? A tag-playing, mask-wearing ninja-club?_ Soon enough they reached kindergarten and Rieka forgot all about the strange ninja. Instead she hugged her dad goodbye and then ran away towards the other kids with the most innocent look ever on her face.

Kakashi saw the signs and knew she was up to something but shrugged it off of him. Whatever she had planned for the day his clone would be there to take care of it so why get worried? Untroubled he left the kindergarten and strode towards his work in a lazy pace. When he reached around a corner he stopped for a moment, focused his chakra and swiftly went through the hand signs of the clone jutsu.

- "You go check on my daughter! Make sure she doesn't get herself in trouble." he told the clone of himself.

- "I'll take care of our daughter." answered said clone lazily.

They separated; the real Kakashi walking towards his job and the clone back towards the kindergarten. Neither of them noticed a pair of big, brown eyes looking at them from the bushes. And when the clone got to kindergarten he found Rieka playing some game with the other kids. She completely ignored him in favour of playing ninja with her friends, which was perfectly fine if you asked him. If the hand sign she used while playing sometimes reminded if the one of the clone jutsu, then he didn't notice it.

The real Kakashi walked in on the Hokage's office no less than thirty-seven minutes late, which was good considering him being whom he was. He found his superior by his usual desk, overloaded paperwork. Despite this the elder man seemed to brighten up when he saw Kakashi and he suddenly stood up.

- "Ah, Kakashi! Just the man I wanted to talk to."

- "Here I am." was all Kakashi said.

- "Come join me for a walk."

A hand gripped Kakashi's shoulder and led him back through the door and the corridor until they were outside in the morning sunlight. A sigh in pleasure escaped the Hokage before he turned to Kakashi as they walked.

- "I suppose you've heard of the suicide of Uchiha Shisui?"

Kakashi nodded. Practically everyone knew about it. The Uchiha clan was well-known, inside and outside Konoha. Uchiha's were envied, hated and/or loved. The fact that one of its most promising members had chosen suicide seemed irrational. Why would one the very best ninjas in the village take his life? It was doomed to make people gossip and the rumours were many.

- "The Uchiha-clan demands and investigation." continued the Hokage.

- "Haven't the police-force investigated it already?"

- "They have," sighed the old man, "but now they demand and ANBU-investigation. Some of them suspect murder, arguing that it would be easy for someone with a sharingan to copy Shisui's handwriting and write the letter he left behind."

The continued to walk in silence while Kakashi thought about it. He knew very well how easy it would be to copy someone's handwriting since he himself possessed the sharingan. But still, for someone to coldly kill a man like Shisui, an effort only that, then throw him in the river and write a suicide-letter… _If that's what happened then it must be some really cold-blooded bastard, even measured with Uchiha-standard. _

- "I want you to lead the investigation Kakashi."

Startled by this Kakashi froze, momentarily unable to move. Then he took a deep breath and told himself to calm down.

- "Why me?" he asked.

- "Because you possess the sharingan, which makes it possible for you to see things other people would miss."

- "Doesn't that make me one of the suspected murderers?"

This time the Hokage smiled towards Kakashi and they continued their walk, now turning back towards the Hokage-building.

- "Kakashi, you are a single-dad. You have a small child to take care of, when would you have the time to plan or carry out a crime like this? And for what purpose?"

He had to admit that what the hokage said was true. Of course he knew very well himself that he wasn't the murderer of Uchiha Shisui but he didn't want any rumours about it.

- "Besides, don't you remember you were on a mission at that time? How would you've been able to kill someone when you were several days away?"

When they returned to the office the Hokage sat down behind his desk again and asked;

- "Do you accept the mission, Kakashi?"

- "Do I have a choice?" was Kakashi's response.


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you ****VampireHunterGirl**** and ****Decisive Fox**** for your reviews! And to all of my readers… This chapter is crappy, I know and I'm sorry, but I had to get it done somehow and this was the best I could get it right now. Hopefully next chapter will be better… Please people, continue to review!**

* * *

><p>He tried to make it work. He worked hard at the days, reading what material there was about the case, checking it, double-checking it, talking to people who'd known Uchiha Shisui and anything else he could think of. Still nothing new. And the pressure from the Uchiha-clan only grew. He felt himself being crushed under the burden of everyone's expectations and demands.<p>

Five days after being given the mission to investigate Uchiha Shisui's suicide Kakashi found himself unable to make his daily life work. He had to work too late to pick Rieka up at kindergarten, he was unable to take the weekend off as he usually did and due to all the pressure he was under his mood was terrible. So he did the only thing he could think of and asked Gai to babysit Rieka while he was working on this mission. Gai accepted and then challenged him, a challenge Kakashi completely ignored in favour of work.

Rieka didn't understand everything that was happening around her. All she knew was that her dad was busy with some really important mission that demanded all of his time. She didn't like seeing him like that but at the same time this fit perfectly into her own plans. Now she didn't have her father's clone watching her all the time and even though Gai was probably ten times worse he was also a lot easier to manipulate. When he challenged her she just accepted and chose hide and seek to be their challenge. Gai, seeing this as a perfect test of ninja abilities, happily accepted and without complain let her be the one to hide.

So while Gai searched through the entire village for her she was hiding in the forest, practising her jutsu. The hand signs she'd seen her father do was hard to remember and she struggled to form them right and in the correct order. When she'd mastered that much it came to the chakra part. Despite the fact that Rieka was the daughter of two ninjas she didn't know much about how to focus it, she didn't even fully understand what it was. So she fought to learn the jutsu, not knowing if she was doing right or not.

Somewhere else in the village a young boy also struggled to learn a jutsu. Uchiha Sasuke spent as much of his day's as possible on the bridge by the lake close to his home, practising the fireball jutsu. His determination was huge; he would master this justu and show his dad that he could do it. Despite burned cheeks he continued practising. Failure was not an option.

One moment Rieka felt really stupid, making the hand signs and focusing her chakra the way she imagined one did to focus chakra, getting no result from it. Next moment she swore she felt something inside her change. Didn't her fingers tickle a little? Could that be chakra? Could it be her imagination? It probably was her imagination. Why was she even trying this when she was doomed to fail? She didn't know if she was doing right or not, she wasn't even sure what she was doing any more! Still, she continued on. She'd set her mind on learning this jutsu and so she would. Failure wasn't an option to her.

Unknowing of each other they struggled to learn their jutsus. The jutsu Rieka tried to learn was basic, one of the first ones children learnt. Sasuke's fireball jutsu was far beyond the level of an academy-student, most people didn't even think a gennin would be able to perform it. Despite these differences they both sometimes thought themselves fighting an impossible battle. They worked hard, struggled, despaired, even wanted to cry sometimes but still they didn't give up.

Sasuke was the first one to reach success. On the morning of his fourth day he came running to get his father. Well at the bridge he made the hand signs and blew what he thought was a nearly perfect fireball. Uchiha Fugaku turned around to leave but said, without turning to look at his son, the words Sasuke had been wanted to hear for so long. "That's my boy." It was the sign that his father had finally acknowledged him as someone to be proud of and it warmed Sasuke's heart.

At the same time Rieka had also reached some sort of success. She got a result, a pale version of herself that wasn't even able to stand up by itself. It was a rather pathetic clone but still, it was a clone. It proved to her that she was doing correctly! This was only the beginning and the pale mass on the ground only spurred her into working even harder. Unlike Sasuke she wasn't working to prove her worth for her dad, she was working for her own sake. As her teachers at kindergarten had stated not long ago she held a strong will and all of that will was now focusing on learning this jutsu. The reasons behind it weren't important to her any more. All that mattered was that she was determined to learn the jutsu and she would make it happen no matter what!

During these days she was alternating between Gai's house and the forest, trying to spend as much time as possible in the forest. Gai tried to keep his eyes on her but being who he was he couldn't resist a challenge from a Hatake and when Rieka wanted to play hide and seek again, this time with him hiding, he couldn't say no. Happily he got of to find the perfect hideout, oblivious to the fact that Rieka didn't spend five seconds searching for him. Thus he spent the next five hours in a trash can before he started to realise that his hideout was too perfect. The little Hatake couldn't possibly find him there, so he went to find her and get them both some lunch.

Next day followed the same pattern; Gai ran off and found his hideout behind some bushes while Rieka got to the forest to train. Many ours later Gai once again started to think he'd been too good at hiding and went to find Rieka and give her a meal that was destined to be full of his bragging and/or attempts to comfort her for her loss in their challenge. Rieka didn't listen and as soon as she was done eating she disappeared, making Gai spend the next few hours searching for her, anxious that Kakashi would come and want her back.

In the end it took a week before Rieka stood in the forest, panting and sweaty, staring at a perfect replica of herself. A small smile spread on her face before she passed out. The clone caught her before it disappeared in a poof and let her fall to the ground.

Gai found her lying there, unconscious. He wasn't stupider than he realised what she'd been doing, he even was able to put the events of the last week together.

- "My great little rival", he murmured as he picked her up, "once again you prove your possession of the power of youth. You fooled me this time, I didn't even realise you were practising a jutsu, but I swear this is the last time I'll lose to you or I'll make myself run a hundred laps around the village!"

As he carried her back towards his home he left a trail of passionate tears behind.


	25. Chapter 25

**Thank you ****VampireHunterGirl**** for your review! And also, I apologize to everyone that the last chapter was so bad, I hope this is a little better! Please, please, review and tell me what you think of the story!**

* * *

><p>He'd done everything he could. Read the material over and over again until he could recite it by his heart. He'd checked the evidence, managed to get a look at the corpse before the funeral (which was not pleasant. Wild animals must've gotten to the body before anyone found him, since both eyes were gone. Now just remembering it made him feel sick.), spoke to people who'd know Uchiha Shisui, clan members as well as colleagues and friends outside the clan. All in all it had given nothing. Nothing new, absolutely nothing suggested that it was more than what it seemed to be.<p>

Many from the Uchiha-clan still meant that it must be murder. The pressure was huge. Kakashi knew very well that the relationship between the Uchiha-clan and the council was strained, though he didn't know many details. Uchihas always seemed vainglorious and egocentric, at least that what he thought. Even Obito had been like that. The clan didn't trust the abilities of anyone who didn't posses the sharingan and hardly Kakashi either, since he wasn't an Uchiha.

Finally, two weeks after Kakashi had been given the mission, they had to accept that there was nothing more he could do.

Relieved Kakashi left the office he'd been using, happily leaving all the paperwork on the desk instead of taking it with him home, going for Rieka's kindergarten. There was a new swung in his steps as he walked and some of the villagers might have thought "that's a man that have been relieved of a lot of pressure". Behind the mask he was smiling as he let his head fall back so that the sunlight could fall on his face. _Ah, freedom. There's nothing more to do, no more investigations that have to be redone or checked, no more reports to read, no more people to interrogate… Tonight it's all about Rieka and me. _A contented sigh escaped him at the though.

As he walked around the corner and could see the kindergarten playground he saw Rieka. He'd feared that she'd run away again but here she was, playing some sort of game with her friends. He smiled as he saw her jump up into the air and throw a couple of sticks towards her friends. Her friends dodged and quickly found cover behind a stone. As Rieka landed he noticed she had another stick ready. One of the kids looked out behind the stone and was rewarded with the stick hitting his shoulder. All the kids began to laugh and soon their game had somehow developed into wrestling.

Kakashi smiled behind his mask at the scene. His daughter, playing ninja with her friends. And she was good at it too. _She might not realise it yet but how she threw those sticks is pretty much how to throw a kunai. She's talented. _The thought gave him an idea and he smiled again as one of the teachers noticed him.

- "Ah, Hatake-san! You here to get Rieka-chan?"

- "Yupp."

Before the teacher or Kakashi could call out to Rieka she noticed them herself. A smile spread over her face and she immediately dropped the sticks and made herself free of her friends to run towards him.

- "Daddyyyyyy! I've missed you!"

His waist was claimed in a tight hug as Rieka pressed her face into his belly. He laughed and lifted her up to spin around with her in joy before he pressed her against his chest in another hug.

- "I've missed you too honey", he said. "I've missed you so much you can't even imagine."

- "I've missed you more."

He just chuckled before he said goodbye to the teacher and started to walk towards their home, still with Rieka in his arms. She nuzzled closer, resting her head under his chin.

- "Are you done with that mission now daddy?"

- "Yes I am."

- "Did you kick some enemy-but?"

- "Enemy-but? Where did you learn that kind of language?"

She laughed softly, so much alike her mother's laughter.

- "A kid said it earlier today. He said he'd heard his big brother say it."

- "Ah, I see. Well honey, to answer your question; no, I didn't kick enemy-but."

- "Why not?"

Quickly she pulled away to look him in the eye.

- "You're the best ninja in the village! Why didn't you kick their but?"

- "Well, first of all; I'm not really the strongest ninja in the village, though it flatters me that you think so. And second; this mission wasn't about kicking but. It was about finding a bad person."

Questioningly she tilted her head to the side, causing a toft of her still pretty short hair to fall in front of her eyes. Not really in the mood to explain the matters of a suicide that might be murder to his child Kakashi decided to go along with the idea he'd gotten a few minutes ago.

- "Anyway, I have a surprise for you sweetie."

- "A surprise?"

Brown eyes grew several sizes as she stared at him, a huge smile spreading over her face. Kakashi loved that expression. He loved to see her happy, loved to make her smile because for all that he cared, Rieka wasn't made to be unhappy. There were times when he wondered why he of all people had been trusted with this amazing treasure. He wasn't worthy of it, he was too simple and unable to attain to her needs. At times like this, when he'd just finished an extra hard mission, he felt raw and dirty. He loved his daughter but at the same time he was afraid to be close to her, afraid that somehow his rawness and dirtiness would contaminate her. Simply put; he wanted her to stay happy and innocent forever. But that wasn't going to happen and he knew it.

- "Here we are!" he commented as they reached the shop.

- "What are we going to do here?" she asked.

He didn't answer, just simply entered the store with Rieka safely in his arms. Inside the smell of iron and metal greeted them before the shop owner had a chance. Rieka's already large eyes darted around the shop, amazed by all the sharp, pointy things that without any doubts were deathly.

- "What can I help you with?" asked the old man that owned the shop.

Rieka's eyes fell upon him and he smiled back at her. Kakashi too smiled and said;

- "We want a set of training kunai."

- "Oh, is it for the young lady?"

- "You bet it is."

During their short conversation Rieka's eyes had darted between the old man and her father. Now she stared at him. Behind the mask, thank God for that, he smiled like an idiot. Rieka too smiled a small smile as if she still couldn't believe it.

- "Are you buying me a kunai dad?" she whispered.

- "I'm buying you a whole set of them. For training, of course. Real ones will have to wait at least a couple of years."

- "Really?"

His only answer was to nod. Rieka was perfectly still on his arms for a moment. Then she attacked him with a huge hug and screamed in joy. It hurt his in his ears but he remained smiling, glad that he'd been able to make her this happy. Seeing her handle those sticks on the playground made him think she'd be a natural with a kunai, so why not start her training right now? She needed a way to ventilate her talent and it wasn't like other kids her age didn't get some sort of training. In fact, kids from great clans often received such training from much younger age.

The shop-owner got a set of kunai out along with a pouch to store them in. Kakashi let Rieka down and paid while she grabbed her newest plaything to look closer at it. Together they left towards their home, Rieka running in circles around him, kunai in hand, yelling threats to imaginary enemies and stabbing the air. Still, despite her obvious joy, he could see that she also held some respect to the weapon. She didn't swing it whenever another person came close enough to risk getting hurt, she didn't point it towards a single real person, just her imagined enemies, and as she ran she was careful not to point it in such an angle she would hurt herself if she fell. He wondered if it was something she gave any thought or if it just came natural to her. No matter what it made him proud to know that his little daughter was so responsible even with her first kunai-set in hand.


	26. Chapter 26

**Thank you ****VampireHunterGirl**** and ****The Unpublished Author**** for your reviews! Please enjoy the story and review!**

* * *

><p>Kakashi was in the kitchen making dinner. Outside he could hear Rieka playing with her set of kunai. He smiled lightly, wondering what she was doing. If he knew her correctly she was either playing she was a ninja on mission or trying to learn how to handle the kunai on her own. Chuckling he remembered his first kunai and how he'd played with it and in the process learnt the basics. For him it had just happened. Thinking back to earlier the same day, when he'd seen Rieka throw sticks at her friends, he realised it probably wouldn't be long until she'd to mastered the basics of the kunai.<p>

A thud outside caught his attention. Dropping the knife he'd been holding he went to the back door, worried that Rieka had accidently hurt herself. He didn't hear her yell or whine but what if she'd hurt herself bad enough to lose consciousness? What if she'd been running around, tripped and hit her head in a stone? What if..?

Another thud echoed just as he stepped out the door. His gaze fell upon a goal, carved out in the fence surrounding their little garden. _I'll have to talk to her about causing permanent damage like that. The fence isn't… _A kunai hit the goal, giving away the thud he'd heard earlier, and then fell to the ground. The fence was hard and the kunai not so sharp making it nearly impossible to get the kunai to stuck at the goal. However that didn't really matter to Kakashi right now. What mattered was that the kunai, which hadn't been thrown by him, nearly hit the bull's eye. _It can't be… _

He turned his head and saw Rieka, obviously too focused on what she was doing to notice him. Her eyes were locked at the goal, a kunai resting in her hand in a loose-but-not-too-loose grip. As he watched he saw her lift her hand and throw the kunai. A quick look told him it had hit nearly the same spot as the earlier one. He saw her lift her hand and prepare herself to throw another one, eyes still locked at the goal.

Suddenly his throat felt very dry and he cleared it silently. That seemed to be enough to catch her attention because Rieka's eyes immediately left the goal in favour of him.

- "Oh, hi dad! I didn't see you."

He couldn't bring himself to answer, just stared at the kunai in her hand. She'd lowered it and wasn't prepared to throw it any more. She saw his look and blushed slightly.

- "Oh, you saw…" she murmured.

When her gaze dropped to the ground as if she was ashamed Kakashi finally managed to gather enough of himself to speak.

- "You're good."

- "I am?"

He nodded. She smiled a little. They both stood there quiet, not knowing what to say. Kakashi was dumbfound by the fact that Rieka (his little baby-Rieka!) had gotten this good this fast. And Rieka wasn't sure what she felt or what her dad felt. Was he proud? Could he see all the work she'd put into learning this or did he just see the fact that she wasn't able to hit the bull's eye yet? The silence was making her nervous and she squirmed a little where she was standing.

- "I, eh… I've spent a lot of my time practising recently."

She didn't know why she said it, just knew that the silence had to be broken somehow or it would drive her insane! Relief flooded through her when her dad seemed to relax a little and smiled at her.

- "Well I can tell. You're really good, Care to show me again?"

- "Of course!"

Smiling widely she got back into throwing position and focused on the goal, well aware that her dad was watching her. She could feel his eyes upon her and it made her smile even more. _I like this. I like it when dad isn't sad or busy with work because those are the times when he seems to really notice me. I don't want dad to be sad and I'll keep making him proud of me! _

Kakashi knelt to get a better look at his daughter's movements as she threw another kunai towards the goal. It hit a bit further away from the bull's eye than the one before but she didn't seem too bothered, just picked out another kunai and began all over again. Those big, brown eyes were so focused on the goal, like nothing else existed. _Even now she looks a lot like Rin. Really you could think that with her hair like that she wouldn't look like her mother but she does. Rin's eyes used to be that focused too, when she was healing. And the way she pouts with her lip, that's Rin too! _

The kunai hit the goal again and Kakashi clapped his hands in applaud. She smiled and refocused on the goal and throwing her kunai. The joy was clearly visible in her eyes and that made Kakashi happy. _I should've taught her this a long time ago had I just realised she wanted it. Guess I'll have to thank Gai for teaching her how to use a kunai the next time I see him. _

He continued to watch her train until the smell of something burned hit his nose and he realised he'd forgot their dinner on the oven. Hurriedly he got in and got it off. He didn't even have to look at the food to realise that it was ruined. Sighing he put it away. Rieka laughed at him from the door and that alone was enough to take him out of his depressed mood.

- "You laughing at your old dad huh? Well, let's see you laughing when I lay my hands on you!"

They began a wild hunt through the house. Rieka laughed all the time and Kakashi knew he was smiling like a fool. She dodged under a table and Kakashi had no other choice than to follow her into the small space, just to discover that she was already out on the other side. Groaning he followed her, hearing her laugh at him from the other end of the room.

Half an hour later they were lying on the floor, panting and laughing. Their little game of tag had turned into a very ticklish wrestling the moment Kakashi caught her and now they were both too tired to do anything else than to lay there.

- "Feel for ramen today?" Kakashi asked casually.

- "Yeah. That sounds a lot better than your cooking.

Rieka was rewarded with another attack of Kakashi tickling her until she surrendered and they could walk towards Ichiraku's ramen. They arrived just in time to see two customers leave. Rieka recognized them immediately as Naruto and "her" pony-tail-ninja. She stopped in her tracks and stared after them questioning. Naruto smiled up at the older man and the other man smiled back.

- "I'll follow you home Naruto", said the pony-tailed ninja.

At this Naruto's smile grew wider and Rieka saw them walk around a corner and out of her eyesight.

- "Are you coming Rieka?" asked her father.

- "Hai!"

She hurried after her dad still thinking about Naruto. It had been a long time since she last saw him. She hadn't been able to talk to him about what had happened when they cut her hair and somehow she'd thought he still was hurt about it. But now it seemed like he was happy and had moved on. _That's good. I don't want him to be sad, just like I don't want dad to be. I'm glad that he's happy and didn't let that affect him. So what is this feeling in my stomach? Why do I feel sick? _


	27. Chapter 27

**Thank you Decisive Fox, eclairdesigns and Kasuka-chan for your reviews! I'm sorry it took me so long to update the story but first my internet was shut down and then school started again, so I've been kind of busy the last week… Anyway, please enjoy and review!**

* * *

><p>The Kakashi-clone shifted his weight from his right foot to his left without taking his gaze off of his target. He was standing in a tree, hidden by the leaves. Some people had already noticed him but that was actually not that bad. In a village full of ninjas he would be worse of if he actually tried harder to hide his presence. As it was now people quickly recognized his chakra-signature and left him alone. And his target hadn't spotted him at all yet, which was the most important thing.<p>

For hours had he been standing in the same tree, keeping his eyes on the same girl, without taking his eyes off of her. She hadn't as much as looked in his direction. Yawning decided that he could easily sit down for a while. Rieka hadn't done anything suspicious so far, just been sitting in the shadow playing with a doll or something. The real Kakashi sure was a bit overly protective, he concluded. Letting another yawn escape him he sat back against the tree and closed his eyes for a moment. _Really, why does he need me to do this? Sitting in a tree all day, watching our daughter in case she'd run off to somewhere. Guess it's not too bad if I just take a nap, a small one of course. Then I'll just continue to watch her again, not that she's in any need of a babysitter…_

Down at the kindergarten the Rieka-clone continued to play with her doll. She didn't really mind being created just to sit under a tree and play all day, it was sort of fun. While combing the doll's hair again she gave a quick glance towards the other kids. They seemed to have a lot of fun, playing together and all. Some of them had a ball they were hunting and kicking. Soccer was what they called it, she knew that much though either she or the real Rieka were very interested in the game. Neither were these kids, she suspected. They were just having fun with a ball, not caring about rules or regulations.

Her gaze returned to the doll again. It was a very normal doll, not more beautiful or uglier than other dolls. It wasn't that bad playing with it though she, if she was to be all honest, was starting to get a bit bored. She knew of course why she couldn't play with the other kids, but still… they seemed to have so much fun. On the other hand, they were real. They weren't clones and didn't risk getting destroyed or discovered.

In the very last moment she noticed the ball coming flying towards her and managed to dodge it. Now standing up she glowered at the boy who'd kicked the ball.

- "Hey, watch where you're kicking that thing!" she yelled at him.

- "Ah, sorry Rieka-chan! I didn't mean to…"

- "Just take the stupid ball and leave me alone! And keep it away from me!"

The poor boy gave her a weird look, got the ball and then continued to play with the other kids. She stared after him for another couple of minutes before she felt calm enough to sit down again. If that ball had hit her it would've revealed her as the fake she was! She could've gotten destroyed! Her heart was beating hard in her chest at the pure shock. To calm herself she resumed her combing of the doll's hair, ignoring the fact that said hair was already as well combed as it could be.

- "She'd better appreciate all I'm doing for her!" she muttered low enough so no one could hear her.

Not far away from the kindergarten was the real Rieka, hidden in a bush. In contrast to the clones she hadn't been sitting there very long, just half an hour or so. On the bench in front of her were two people sitting. They were obviously a couple, entangled as they were in each other. When she first started to watch them they had just been sitting there like normal people, whispering things to each other. She'd thought they were discussing something important. Maybe they were ninjas on mission? Undercover mission, where they had to meet in secret to share important information?

So she'd hidden closely, trying to hear what they were talking about, as they slowly got closer and closer to each other. Excided she'd crawled a little closer, thinking that what they were talking about must be really important if they had to be that close to each other when speaking about it. Their hands had wrapped around the other one and they had continued to whisper things. Rieka hadn't heard much of it but what she had heard didn't sound like something important. Therefore she concluded they were talking in some sort of code! It must be some really important matters they were discussing…

When the couple started to make out she made a disgusted face and decided to leave. It wasn't worth it. If she had to look at _that_ to find out their secrets then it wasn't worth it! There must be other things for her to discover. Speaking of secrets, didn't that man look secretive? And where was he going with that bag? Another mystery to be solved!

Hiding in the shadows and using every trick Gai had taught her, plus some she'd discovered herself, she followed him through the streets of Konoha. He turned around a corner and followed an alley that seemed pretty dark, despite the broad daylight. Rieka followed in the shadows.

Finally they reached a worn building, some sort of warehouse Rieka thought. The man entered through a small side door and carefully closed it behind him. Rieka waited a minute or so before she silently made her way towards the door and opened it to a small crack, barley enough to her to fit through. Soundlessly it closed behind her and she turned to face the rest of the building. There were two other doors. Tentatively she tried one of them and found it open. Behind it was a staircase that she followed up to some sort of higher level of the building.

The man she'd followed was nowhere to be seen. Sighing disappointedly she sat down. _I guess all mysteries can't be solved. Sometimes you find yourself faced with something too hard… _

Voices interrupted her trail of thoughts and she realised that while she had wondered up to the higher level of the building the man she'd followed had stayed downstairs. Crawling on all fours she made her way towards the edge and since there was no wall, just a rail, she had no problem seeing the two men down in the middle of the large building. Standing with his back towards her was the man she'd followed here with the mysterious bag in one hand. On the opposite was another man, hidden under a large cape that seemed to be made out of a curtain. Curiosity hit Rieka even harder and she lied down to make herself harder to notice.

- "Do you got it?" asked a disguised voice from underneath the curtain-cape.

- "Hai", answered the other man lowly and opened the bag to show its content.

Rieka stretched her neck, trying to get a glimpse of the bag. _What is it? Is it money? Or something valuably? Maybe a weapon? Are they enemy ninjas that sneaked into the village to take it over from the inside? I got to know what it is! _

A high-pitched squeak was heard from the curtain and a hand outstretched to take the content of the bag. The other man jerked it away in time to avoid the others´ hands.

- "First, give me the money!"

The curtain covered man grumbled but took out the money from somewhere underneath his cape and handed it to the man. Meanwhile Rieka just stared. When jerking the bag away from those hands the bag had been turned in her direction, showing the content to her. She couldn't believe her eyes. She'd expected the bag's content to be something special, a weapon to destroy the village with or something along that line. She didn't expect it to be what it seemed to be. But maybe that was some kind of disguise? Maybe the weapon had some sort of outer shell that seemed innocent enough but underneath it there was some amazing weapon?

The man took his money, put the bag down and turned around to leave.

- "Don't say a word about this to anyone, understood?"

Chuckling the other man continued to walk away, just waving nonchalantly with his hand. As soon as the door closed the curtain flied of and Rieka choked on her own breath in pure surprise. Crawling away she pressed both hands over her mouth to keep the laughter in. Behind her Gai started to cuddle with his newest Little Ms Sunshine doll.


	28. Chapter 28

**Thank you Decisive Fox, VampireHunterGirl and eclairdesigns for your reviews! I really tried to keep this thing out but it ended up like a full long chapter, but if things go like planned (meaning the characters doesn't run off on other adventures against my will…) things will begin to happen in next chapter!**

* * *

><p>- "Daddy, what does it means if a man says to a woman that he wants to "fuck her"?"<p>

Kakashi choked on his food. A peace of it got stuck in his throat and he caught until he was able to spit it out. He stared at his daughter, who was sitting on the opposite side of the table with her huge, brown eye focused on him.

- "What did you say?" he asked weakly as he put his mask back on.

- "I said; Daddy, what does it means if a man says to a woman that he wants to…?"

- "Okay, I heard you! Don't say another word!" he quickly interrupted after finding out his fears were true.

Rieka did as she was told and fell silent, wondering why her dad asked her to repeat herself and then said he'd heard her the first time. Adults were weird. They spoke about things she didn't understand and used words she couldn't understand and on top of all that they seemed troubled whenever she asked about it! If they didn't want her to ask questions, why couldn't they just use words she could understand then?

- "Where did you hear someone say that?" Kakashi asked, effectively hiding the raising fury.

- "I…"

She thought about the couple she'd seen on that bench in the park earlier the same day. The man had used those words, whispered them to the woman so silent Rieka had hardly heard it. But she couldn't tell her dad about that. Since she'd fooled him with a clone of hers to sneak out of kindergarten she couldn't admit that she'd done that. That's what the clone was for, to keep her out of trouble.

- "I… There was a boy at kindergarten who said it!"

Her dad raised an eyebrow as if he didn't believe her and she quickly continued;

- "He'd heard his brother say it to his girlfriend."

The expression in his eyes changed and she knew he believed her. A silent sigh escaped her but she was careful not to show it. She would be in deep trouble if he found out.

- "So… what does it mean?" she asked again.

- "It means… well, when a man says something like that… first you have to understand… you see…"

With curiosity she watched her dad sweat and squirm in his seat, stumbling on his own words as if he didn't really know what to say. She'd never seen her father like this before and found it entertaining. And was he blushing?

- "What does it mean daddy?" she pressed him, using her sweetest voice.

He squirmed even more and now the blush was clearly visible, despite the mask. _Why's he acting so weird? I just asked a simple question, why can't he just answer me? Doesn't he know what it means? _Something like dread spread through her body at the last thought. Was it possibly that her dad, her almighty daddy, didn't know..? _NO! Dad knows everything! He's the best ninja ever! There must be some other reason… _

- "Well… it's a very ugly expression and I don't want to her you use those words ever again!" Kakashi spat.

- "But what does it mean?"

He stood up and began to put their plates into the dishes. He didn't have any appetite now anyway and Rieka had already finished her food. With his back towards her he took some really deep breaths to calm himself down. Sure, he'd known he'd sooner or later have to have a conversation with her about this kind of things. The birds and the bees and all that, but she was so young! She hadn't even begun to attend to the academy yet and she already asked that kind of questions!

- "If it's so bad to use that word, then why did he say it to his girlfriend?" she asked.

_Deep breaths! Continue to breathe, just breathe! _Kakashi's hands were trembling so much he almost dropped a plate. Instead he put it down and gripped the edge of the sink instead, hard. _Breathe. That's it, breathe! She doesn't want to know all of it, she just heard the expression and… and how am I supposed to explain it to her now! I wasn't expecting to have this talk in at least ten years! Ok, maybe like eight but not any less than that! Argh, help somebody! _

His inner turmoil was brought to an end as he felt her tug at his shirt. Slowly he turned around and looked down at her. Her eyes were so much alike her mother's and God how he wished she'd been here to help him out right now! Then he noticed that her eyes were teary.

- "Daddy, was that guy a bad person? Was he being mean to his girlfriend?"

Rieka's voice trembled. Her dad was acting weird and she couldn't help but think that if that guy had said something bad to his girlfriend then he couldn't be a part of the village, and if that's so she should tell her dad about it. And then she would be in deep trouble, both from sneaking out again and from not telling him about this at once.

Kakashi knelt in front of his daughter and hugged her tightly, regretting he'd made such a big deal out of the whole thing.

- "No, that person wasn't that bad. I guess he just wanted to tell his girlfriend how much he liked herand accidentally used bad words." he whispered.

- "That's what it means?"

He nodded.

- "But if he wanted to say that he liked why couldn't he just say so?"

- "Probably because he was in love with that girl and when adults are in love they can't think logically. Sometimes they just do weird things."

- "Oh."

Seeing the look in Rieka's face Kakashi felt positive he'd satisfied her curiosity. Relief spread through his body. He wouldn't have to have The Talk with her just yet. _Puh, that was close! _Standing up again he turned his attention back to the dishes.

- "Daddy, what do I do if a boy ever says that to me?"

This time the plate wasn't as lucky as before. It got crushed between his hands and he saw the peaces sink in the water. A part of him had turned into a furious monster, roaming in anger at the mere thought of a boy saying those words to Rieka. Carefull not to let the monster out he turned to her again, smiled and said with the friendliest voice he was able;

- "Then you just come straight to me and tell me about it, ok?"

Looking slightly confused she nodded. When Kakashi refocused on the dishes she left the room and went into the living room. The picture was there, on its usual spot on the wall. Truth to be told the walls were full of pictures of her mom and dad but her favourite was the one where her mom were pregnant and they both stood there, side by side, smiling. Carefully she picked the picture down and watched closer at it.

_Wh__en adults are in love they can't think logically. Sometimes they just do weird things. Those were daddy's words. Daddy loved mom. But as far as I know he didn't do weird things when she was alive. Could it be that he's doing those weird things now instead? Could that be the reason for..? _She remembered yesterday, when he'd seen her practise with her kunai. Yes, he'd smiled and applauded her but there had still been that look in his eyes. He got that look when he looked at pictures with her mother and sometimes when he looked at her. _I guess it's only natural that if a person can do weird things when in love, that person can also do weird things when that loved person dies. To love someone who's dead is weird but it seems love is weird. Everything's weird but looking at it like that it's somehow logical that dad acts weird sometimes. _

- "Rieka, time for bed."

She turned around and saw her dad standing in the doorway, looking at her.

- "Yes daddy!" she smiled, put the picture down on the table and ran away towards the bathroom.

Kakashi looked after her then took the few steps towards the table and picked the picture up. Rin smiled up at him. _I wish you were here with us, Rin. You should see our daughter, she's growing up! Yesterday I bought her first kunai-set and she's a natural with them. I guess Gai taught her how to use them when she was living with him but that wasn't even two weeks! _Rin continued to smile.

_I made a fool of myself today. She asked what it meant if someone said that they wanted to "fuck". I thought I was going to have the whole "birds and the bees" conversation. I was ready for a nervous breakdown but in the end she was happy when I told her it was a version of "I like you". I guess she's still very innocent. You should've laughed if you were here… and surely tackled the situation better than me. _

- "Dad, I'm ready for bed now!"

Smiling he hung the picture back on the wall and then went into Rieka's room. Just as she'd said she was now laying in bed, looking up at him expectantly. He bent down, kissed her forehead and whispered;

- "Good night sweetie, sleep well."

- "Good night daddy."

Minutes later she had fallen asleep.


	29. Chapter 29

**Thanks to ****eclairdesigns**** and ****VampireHunterGirl**** for your ****reviews**** of the last ****chapter****! And ****thanks**** to ****NoOneXIII**** and ****Clove15**** for your ****reviews**** of ****chapter**** 1! ****Here's****next****chapter****, ****where**** the ****plot**** sort of ****goes**** on a ****little****more****. **

* * *

><p>A part of her had known something bad was going to happen. She'd known it for a while but chosen to ignore it. That weird feeling in her stomach last time she saw Naruto had tried to warn her but she'd ignored it in favour of her dad. And now the terrible was happening.<p>

It had begun already in the morning. Her dad had been acting strange and been tense, as if he was expecting something bad to happen. On their way to kindergarten she'd tried to make him a little happier and hidden herself in a bush when he didn't see. It had been meant as a joke but as soon as he noticed she was gone he started to call out for her with a desperate voice. Other people stopped to stare at him, some of them pulling their own kids closer.

- "Rieka! Rieka, where are you? This isn't fun honey!"

Positive he would laugh as soon as he saw her again she sneaked up on him from behind, using every trick she could. She was sure he heard her. After all he was the best ninja in the whole village, wasn't he? Smiling for herself she took a deep breath and jumped up on him.

Next thing she knew she was laying on the ground with an aching chin, her head a bit dizzy. The world hadn't stopped swirling for her before she felt the familiar arms of her dad wrap around her. She lend into the hug.

- "Are you okay honey? Please tell me you're ok? I wasn't expecting you to jump on me like that, I acted instinctively. Why did you do such stupid thing? Oh, please hone, tell me you're ok?"

His voice changed from worried to comforting to scolding and back to worry again so fast she didn't really catch what he was being said. He hugged her tightly and she hugged him back, not really getting where all the sudden attention came from.

- "Are you okay honey? No injuries? No ow-ow?"

- "I'm ok daddy? And you? Are you still sad?"

Perplexed Kakashi stared at his daughter. He didn't really get this. She sneaked up on him from behind, he hit her to the ground and then she asked if he still was sad? He was scared, mad and worried but sadness hadn't really crossed his mind.

- "What makes you think I'm sad?" he finally asked.

- "You've been acting strange the whole morning so I figured you were sad."

That made him smile. She was smart to notice his change in mood, despite the fact he'd tried to hide it, but still too innocent to fully understand why he "acted strange" as she put it. _I guess I'll have to talk to her. _

- "I'm not sad but there's something I have to talk to you about."

Standing up he helped Rieka stand up too before he pushed his way through the mass of people that had gathered to watch the turmoil. Rieka hurried along and soon enough they reached the park. Choosing a random bench Kakashi sat down and put Rieka in his lap while trying to figure out how to tell her what he wanted to.

- "I don't want you to do that kind of things today, not with me and not with anyone else. Do you understand?"

Big, brown eyes, a tilted head, and a lip pouting. She was adorable.

- "No, why can't I play?"

Kakashi sighed. He should've known she'd demand more of an explanation.

- "There were enemy ninjas inside the gate tonight." he simply said.

He saw a bit of understanding dawn upon her and hurried to continue, before she got scared at the thought of enemies inside the gate.

- "They're probably gone by now and the city is full of our own ninjas but people tend to get a bit riled up anyway."

She thought about it for a moment and then asked;

- "Does "people" include you daddy?"

- "Today it does honey" he smiled.

They continued on towards kindergarten and Kakashi safely left her there, positive she wouldn't try to sneak away now. Despite this he created a clone and ordered it to watch over her, in case she'd decide to go on new adventures. _But no, she's a good girl. She isn't into that kind of things any more. She hasn't run away a single time since my clone started to watch over her. I think her separation from Naruto have been good. _

At the kindergarten Rieka had just created a clone and done exactly what her dad didn't think she was going to do. Leaving the clone under a three where it could easily be seen by the non-suspecting teachers she left through her normal hole in the wall and ran down the street towards the academy.

_I haven't seen Naruto since that time. I've tried. Maybe I'll be able to catch him today and tell him that daddy didn't mean to sound so stern? I hope so. _

Since she really was too young to be going somewhere without a parent, she had to hide in the shadows and sometimes use a smaller alley-way to avoid the crowded street. She'd almost reached the academy when she heard familiar voices speaking and stopped. Sneaking closer, careful not to let them know she was there, she got close enough to see Naruto and three other boys in the same age speaking. They were almost surrounding him, making it look like they were bullies closing in on their victim. _If they are going to be mean to Naruto-kun then I can't just keep hiding, I need to help him! _

- "Naruto, you can join our group" said the boy who seemed to be the leader.

- "Huh? Are you serious?" Naruto asked excitedly.

_They aren't going to bully him! They are just asking him if he want to be their friends. _Unsure if she should stay and try to speak to Naruto or if she would leave the boys there she started to turn around but instantly stopped at the next spoken words.

- "Yeah. But in order to be one of us, there is a condition."

- "What is it?"

_Yeah, what condition is there for friendship? _

- "Yesterday my dad's patrol unit had a fight with enemy ninja in the back hills. He said they left the corpses out there. Find that corpse and bring back one of its belongings. If you do that you can join us."

Rieka was stunned.

- "Is that for real?" asked Naruto.

- "Yeah."

- "Al right then! I'll bring back something for sure. You can bet on it!"

Naruto ran off and Rieka began to follow. She didn't need to hear what the boys said to each other next. What her father had told her not much earlier told her everything she needed to know and now she had to get Naruto and tell him about it!

She cached up to him at the border of the forest. He was running with a huge, goofy smile on his face.

- "Naruto! Naruto-kun, wait a minute!"

He stopped and turned around with a surprised expression in his face.

- "Rieka-chan? What are you doing here?"

- "Naruto, you're not going to do as those boys said, right?"

The defensive look in his eyes told her the answer before he said;

- "Why wouldn't I?"

- "There were enemy ninjas!" she panted, still out of breath from the running. "What if they're still out there?"

- "Nah, that wouldn't happen!"

- "But Naruto..!"

He turned around to leave. She did the only thing she could think of and grabbed his arm, trying to hold him back.

- "It's dangerous!" she shouted.

- "You're just mad because this will give me more friends! You're jealous! But you know what? I don't want to be friend with a sissy like you anyway so just leave me alone!"

He pushed her away and she was too surprised to react. As she fell on her but she saw him continue into the forest, still smiling like an idiot. _He doesn't realise how serious this is. He thinks this is all he has to do and then people will stop avoiding him. He doesn't realise it's all a stupid joke. _

She didn't know what to do. Emotions ran through her body so fast and so intense she thought she was going to explode. Fear that he would get hurt, anger that he would listen, compassion with him because he was so lonely he would even go find a corpse if it was a chance that it would grant him friends, helplessness because in all this she was just a little, useless kid that wouldn't be able to do anything to help him. Without her noticing her tears began to fall.

_What am I supposed to do now? Is there even anything I could do? Why can't I be big and strong like dad, then I would just follow him and… DAD! That's it! _Hurriedly she turned around and ran off in the direction of the kindergarten, for once hoping that her dad's clone would be there because she certainly didn't know where to find her dad!

When she got closer she tried to search her surroundings but quickly realised there was no chance she would find the clone if it didn't want her to find it.

- "DAD! DAD! Daddy please, I need you!"

People stared at her but she didn't care, the more people that acknowledged the better! That would just make it that much easier for her dad to find her.

- "DAD! DADDY! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Suddenly he was there right in front of her without her noticing where he came from. It didn't matter though. He was there.

- "Rieka, what is it..?"

- "Dad, you got to follow Naruto! He's…"

A sob interrupted her plea. Her dad knelt in front of her and pulled her into a hug, trying his best to comfort her. All she could think of where Naruto, out there, possibly alone with the enemy.

- "Dad, Naruto went to the back hills to find a corpse and… and now he's going to get killed by the enemy! Do something!"

She pulled away from his hug and saw the serious look in his eyes. He seemed to think hard a minute before he said:

- "Right, I'll take care of this! You stay here!"

With that he let go of her and ran away to find the original Kakashi. Meanwhile the real Kakashi was speaking with two boys named Shikamaru and Chouji and they certainly had something interesting to tell…


	30. Chapter 30

**NoOneXIII**** , ****eclairdesigns**** and ****VampireHunterGirl**** reviewed so thank you very much for that guys! Here's the next chapter for you! It didn't come out like I wanted it to really but I couldn't get it better so here it is... Tell me what you think, ok? **

* * *

><p>She didn't know how long she'd been waiting. It seemed like forever though she knew it was probably not more than maybe a few hours, at the most. Going against the orders of the Kakashi-clone she'd followed to the border of the forest and waited there, nervously. She'd seen her dad rush by, too much in a hurry to notice her. A seemingly endless amount of time passed by. Her legs grew tired and so she climbed one of the trees. From there she had a good view and would notice immediately when they returned. <em>If they return… But dad is the best; this is no problem for him. But I still can't help to worry…<em>

And suddenly they were back, walking right by her three. She stared at them, amazed that they all seemed to be ok. Naruto was unconscious on Iruka's back but both the grown men seemed unharmed and her dad even had prisoners that he led by a leash! Her instincts told her to jump down and run up to them but something held her back, causing her to stay hidden among the leaves and just watch. _Dad would get mad at me,_ she told herself. _That's why. _But she knew there was another reason as well, she just refused to admit it.

_Naruto-kun doesn't want to be friends with me anymore. _The thought refused to get over with, no matter how much she told herself it didn't matter. They hadn't been friends for a very long time. There were other kids to be friends with. It didn't matter that one guy didn't want to be her friend. It didn't matter… _But it DOES matter! _

Tears fell down her cheeks and suddenly she was running, running wildly towards a goal she didn't know and couldn't see since her vision was blurred of tears. There was an unfamiliar pain in her chest and stomach that made her want to puke, the sadness she felt overwhelmed her and somehow it felt good running because there was no way she would be able to stay still when she felt like this!

People yelled at her as she ran by, some even tried to grab her, but she didn't notice much of it. All she could think of was the fact that Naruto didn't want to be her friend anymore. Nothing else seemed to matter anymore; the simple fact overshadowed the rest of the world. _He doesn't want me… He doesn't need me… He just wants me to leave him alone… But he said… he said he didn't have many friends. And yet… _

Not very surprising she stumbled on a rock and fell. What was surprising though was that once she was lying on the ground she couldn't find the strength to get up again. A moment ago she'd been positive she would be able to ever stop running again and now she couldn't even stand up any more. So she cried, uncaring of her surroundings. Cuddled up to a small ball, knees pressed tightly to her chest and embraced of her arms, she cried as if a part of her had died. All she could think of were Naruto, his angry face, his hostile tone, those accusing, blue eyes…

- "My, my, have the world ended or what? Those certainly are sad tears."

Someone pulled her off the ground and into a warm embrace. Her body felt cold and stiff so she didn't struggle, just continued to cry. She was pressed against a hard chest, strong arms surrounded her, somehow managed to chase away some of the chaos inside her.

The person comforting her just hugged her tighter, occasionally stroked her hair just to press her even tighter again the next moment. It was almost painful to be pressed so close to another person but at the same time it also felt so amazingly good she couldn't help but press herself even closer.

Gradually her tears ended and she just lay there, pressed against a stranger's chest. Yes, this man was a stranger to her. She didn't recognize his voice or the way his arms felt around her, nothing about him was familiar.

- "Feeling better now?" he asked.

Without pulling away she nodded into his shoulder. This made the man laugh and then pull away a little, just to look at her face. She looked back, meeting his gaze with some curiosity. He had black hair, long hair actually, in a ponytail, and dark, friendly eyes. Carefully he brought his hand to her face and brought the last tears away from her eyes.

- "There, better so?"

Once again she nodded, suddenly too shy to say anything. He just smiled at her and stood up.

"Then, if you're ok, I need to get to work or I'll be late. Are you going to be ok? Or should I follow you home?"

Now when he was standing she could see that he was younger than she'd first thought, maybe at the age of a newly made genin. Still his voice held something, she didn't know what it was or what to call it, that made him sound much older and far more experienced.

He left her there, a few blocks from the park. It wasn't any problem for her to find her way back home or to the kindergarten but she still stood there, watching him leave. And then, as if her body moved on its own, she followed him. He went to the Hokage building, where she had to be extra careful not to be spotted. She knew very well that this was where her dad worked and many of his colleagues would recognize her if they saw her.

Some people saw her, of that she was sure, but for some reason no one said a word about it. Perhaps it was the fact that what most of them saw was just a glimpse of a young girl, perhaps it was just the girl part. Or maybe no one of the grown up, strong ninjas wanted to go to their superior's office saying "I thought I saw a little girl around here".

She followed him around all day, watching him talk to people, eat lunch, practise, do paperwork, she even waited outside the door while he used the bathroom… everything a person does during the day. When the darkness began to fall she realised she had forgotten all about time. Worried that her dad would be really, really mad at her she followed the dark haired boy in the same direction as her own house. But for some reason she didn't walk home, just followed the boy when he passed their house towards his own home.

Darkness fell and the full moon was the only thing spreading any kind of light around the village. Rieka wasn't one to get scared out of nothing but it honestly was a bit scary to be outside alone this late. She'd just decided to go home when she saw the temple. It was old and made in wood, with a beautiful pattern on the walls. The boy entered. She hesitated a moment before she sneaked up to the thin wall to listen. _Now this is something exciting! _

Through a small knot hole in the wall she could just barely see a single candle whose shivering light seemed to be the only thing keeping the darkness away and making it look like the shadows were moving. The boy she'd followed all the knelt on the floor and soon another man entered the building. This man was dressed in a brown coat and a mask.

- "Are you prepared?" asked the masked man.

The boy didn't answer, just kept staring at the floor.

- "If you're not prepared, we'll do it ourselves." Continued the man.

- "No, please wait!" the boy suddenly said, now looking up at the man in front of him.

The masked man calmly stated;

- "Once things start moving, it will be too late. This is a very urgent matter."

- "I know," answered the boy. "I'll settle this with my own hands."

There was a statue of some sort of fat god, looking extremely scary in the light from the candles. He had huge teeth and looked evil. Rieka saw it but instinctively feared the coated man more. Something in the atmosphere seemed very scare all though she could put her finger on what it was.

Soon the masked man left and the boy and she were all alone again. He stood up and looked around with a heavy sigh. _He's troubled, _she thought. _I wonder by what? He seemed happy earlier today. Is it because of what that masked man wanted him to do? But aren't those who wear masks a part of some sort of club? Then maybe this boy wants to join them but they want him to do something for them first… just like Naruto and those boys. _

A small sob escaped her once again at the thought of Naruto. Immediately she regretted it as it caused the boy inside to swirl around and stare in the direction she was hidden, his eyes suddenly red. That fact, that his eyes had turned red, was the last drop for her already strained courage. The darkness, the strange guy in mask, the weird good-type, the light inside the temple and now there were eyes that changed from black to red. She turned around and ran as fast as she could, away from everything that was scary and weird and strange towards her safe home with her dad that knew everything and was the strongest guy in the world.

When she came home she found her clone in the backyard, playing with her kunai. As soon as she entered the clone stood up and came towards her with an angry look in her face.

- "Where have you been?" asked the clone angrily. "Do you know how I've worried that he's going to notice I'm not you?"

- "He hasn't noticed?"

They stared at each other for a moment before the clone sighed.

- "No, he hasn't noticed… yet. And where have you been? I thought you would be back before he came to get us at kindergarten?"

- "I forgot about time."

Quickly she undid the jutsu and the clone disappeared. Next moment her dad was outside, looking around as if he was expecting to see someone.

- "Did I hear voices? Were you speaking with someone?" he asked.

- "NO!" she answered a little too quickly.

Her dad gave her a suspicious look but didn't push it any more. Instead he changed the subject.

- "Anyway, it's bedtime for you young lady."

Never had she been so glad to hear him say that. Just the thought if cuddling up in her bed, with her warm blanket and her dad telling her a story before she fell asleep…


	31. Chapter 31

**Thank**** you ****eclairdesigns**** for your ****review**** of the story! ****Now****, this chapter ended up ****being**** another chapter where Kakashi feels sorry for himself and I don't know if you guys like it or hate it… But i promise you that in the next chapter there'll be some Rieka action! **

* * *

><p>There was something he'd missed. Kakashi knew it but couldn't figure out what it was. Something about the events earlier the same day seemed off, there was something he should notice and react to but what? He knew the story; most parts had been gathered together.<p>

Those boys had fooled Naruto away to find a corpse and bring one of its belongings, promising that he would be their friend if he did. Naruto, the foolish and yet so lonesome boy, had complied. And of course he managed to find the same thing that the enemies were looking for. So one thing had led to another, leaving Naruto alone in the forest to fend for himself against enemy ninjas. If it wasn't for that Nara boy, whom told Iruka about it, things might have ended up differently. Yes, the Nara had made a good job, telling not only Iruka but also Kakashi.

Kakashi finished the dishes, dried his hands and went into the living room. He stood there for a moment, looking over the interior. Just as they always did his eyes finally settled upon one of the many pictures of Rin. _I miss you. _A lump formed in his throat. _No, I can't cry all the time. Rin wouldn't want that, she'd want me to take care of our daughter instead, take care of Rieka… _

As if her name was some sort of command he quickly walked towards her room, carefully opened the door and looked at her. She was in her bed, like she was supposed to this late, with her blanket pulled up to her chin. Lying on her side, with a small hand resting beside her face in sleep, she made the perfect picture of a child. _But she's not so small anymore. About half a year from now she'll turn five and not long from that it will be time for her to attend to the academy. She's growing up and before I know it she'll be all grown up and don't need me anymore. _

A part of him revolted at the thought. Rieka was still a child, still too small and innocent to fend for herself. Still there was lots of time before she would be ok without him. She was so small, so fragile, so not ninja-like…

A small sound escaped her in sleep as she turned over to the other side. In the process her hand turned into a fist and she bit her lip. Suddenly Kakashi felt like his legs had been turned into water and he hastily stumbled back towards the living room. _She's just dreaming, _he told himself. _It has nothing to do with… But what if it has? What if she's like her, like Rin? What if she's…? _Forcefully he ended his trail of thoughts before it could go any further. He wouldn't think about it. There was no need for him to do so; it would just mean complications for him.

_But that little sound she made! It was... And how she bit her lip! Just like… _His breathing became uneven at the thought, at all the memories it brought back to him. Rin, biting her lip in concentration while healing a wound. Rin, caught up in battle, making that little sound of hers every time the enemy's blow hit her. Rin during training, Rin, Rin, Rin… Was it possible for a habit to be inherited from mother to daughter like that, without the two even meeting? And if so, what else had she inherited? Was it possible that… _No! Rieka may be smart but she's not… She's not that smart! She's no prodigy! Rin was smart and a good ninja, that's true, but Rieka haven't inherited that. Not that much… please, tell me she hasn't! _

Unable to withstand the sudden urge he quickly ripped open the cocktail cabinet and gripped a bottle of sake. As soon as the tap was off he brought it to his lips and gulped down the liquid, desperate to get rid of all the thoughts running around in his head like wild little Obitos. _Obito… sensei, Rin… What can I do? If she's..? NO, she isn't so there's no problem! _

Bringing the bottle with him he sat down in the sofa to stare at Rin's photography with tears gleaming from unshed tears. He wouldn't cry, he would stay strong for the sake of Rieka, for Rin's and his daughter. _Rin's and mine… What genes mustn't she possess? All though the times were different then Rin graduated at age nine. She wasn't recognized as a prodigy but everyone had to admit she was gifted. And since I am who I am… _No tears fell but his body trembled to hold the sobs in.

Trying to control himself he brought the sake-bottle to his lips and drank again, hoping that it would deafen the turmoil of feelings that was currently riding his mind. _I can't deny the fact that Rieka is talented, though I'd rather prefer if she wasn't. God, I'd give anything for her to be the crappiest amateur ninja this village has ever seen! Anything is better than being talented, to be recognized for ones skills and… _a lonesome sob escaped him before he could stop it. _No, Rieka won't be like that. I will never allow people to notice her potential, for what they don't know about they can never claim or use as they may wish. _

Gulping down some more of the diminishing liquid he continued to stare at Rin's face, silently asking for some sort of guidance. _Rin, we both know we were really too young at the time we were given our headbands. We were still children; we didn't know much of how cruel life could be… But we learnt, because we had to learn in order to survive. It was a cruel school and I promise you now that I won't let our daughter go through the same thing. I will protect her, no matter what, even if it means I have to hold her back in her studies. She won't graduate earlier than the other kids, she won't be made a ninja or sent out on missions before she's old enough to know what it fully means… I will protect her. _

He trembled at the thought that his little Rieka, who was still so young and fragile, in just a few years be able to graduate. _I was just five years when I graduated, gifted as I was in the techniques of ninjas. But I wasn't by far ready to really face the world, and so wasn't Rin or Obito. _

As he sat there at the sofa and drank himself further and further into oblivion he still was unable to forget his biggest fear: that if Rieka had inherited even the smallest amount of Rin's personality she wouldn't be able to deny help to anyone. And that combined with even the slightest amount of talent, something both her parents possessed and that seemingly had been inherited by her, was practically a death sentence. Kakashi knew very well that no matter how strong a person was there would always be people that were stronger.

_If your enemy is stronger than you you'll lose. If you lose you might get killed. I won't let Rieka get killed, _was his last thought before he felt unconscious on the couch.

He dreamt about Naruto running off into the forest and there was the Nara-kid telling him about it and then there was Rieka telling him it too, and he was just as surprised both times. Suddenly he was fighting with the enemies but they weren't enemies because when their masks fell off all he could see was Rieka's face and then a huge version of the face of the ANBU leader showed up and tried to eat them all… In the morning he woke up knowing that he'd dreamed something but he couldn't recall what it was.


	32. Chapter 32

**Eclair Designs****, thank you very much for your review! Here's next chapter, sorry it took so long for me to upload it!**

* * *

><p>Rieka awoke early in the morning and couldn't go back to sleep. Yesterday seemed like a dream to her and a part of her wondered if everything had actually happened. Quietly, in case her dad was still sleeping in the room next to hers, she got up and dressed herself. Moving on her tiptoes she sneaked out of her room and stopped in the door to the living room. A nasty smell hit her nose and she saw her dad sleeping on the couch, still dressed in the clothes he'd been wearing yesterday. One arm was carelessly swung over the back of the sofa and he was snoring slightly.<p>

For a moment she felt unsure and hesitated on the threshold. Should she go back to her room and wait there for her dad to wake up? Was it ok if she just sneaked through the room, passed the sofa and went to the kitchen? Would she even dare do such thing or would she let the strange smell, the smell she knew came from that liquid her dad had probably drunk last night, stop her? Finally she decided that a smell wouldn't be enough to lock her into her own room and so she bravely took a few steps into the room. As her dad snored again, a bit louder this time, she hurried over the floor and suddenly found herself in the kitchen.

Breathing hard she picked out the cereals, the milk and a bowl to eat from. _It's nothing to be afraid of, _she told herself as she filled the bowl. Despite this her hands were shaking so much she almost spilled the milk. _I know dad would never hurt me, it's just… I don't like that smell. And he was acting strange last time he drank it… _She sat down to eat, trying not to thing about it. But in all honesty, how could she not, when that smell was lingering all over the place? And her dad snoring, every single snore making the smell even more intense… How could she possibly ignore that?

_I do understand there are probably a lot of things I don't understand in this. But as far as I know… daddy only drinks this when he's sad and thinking about mum. Does that mean he's doing that right now? And he's acting strange because he loves mom, despite the fact she's dead. _She sighed as she came to that conclusion, stopping a moment with the spoon halfway to her mouth. _I wish I knew how I could make him a little happier. _

Unconsciously she brought her hand up to her hair, touching the blue ribbon that was originally a shred of her dad's sweater. Her hair had grown longer now and since it wasn't as gravity defending as her dad's hair it was now hanging loosely around her head, pretty much the same style it had used to be, just a little shorter.

A while later her dad woke up, surprised to see her already awake. He thought she didn't notice it when he hid the empty bottles but she saw. And she wasn't more stupid than she realised he must be ashamed of what he'd done, that he'd been drinking that stinky thing.

She waited for him while he took a quick shower, since he was feeling sweaty, as he put it. While she waited she found one of the bottles and carefully read what it said. Though she wasn't very good with words or letters yet she could make out the word "sake", and that just scared her all the more. She knew sake changed people, though she didn't know how or why people still drank it if they knew it would change them. But her dad was drinking it; did that mean he would change?

Soon her dad was ready to leave and they left to kindergarten, her dad reading a yellow book he refused to let her look closer at. Pouting she pretended to be angry at him for it but hugged him tightly before he left her. For a while she played with the other kids before she got bored and decided to find something funnier to do. Leaving a nearly perfect replica of herself behind she got outside the kindergarten and ran towards what she imagined to be new adventures.

And new adventures it was. She followed a man in a dark coat (dark coats meant that people wanted to hide something, everyone knew that!) through almost the whole village before he just sat down at a diner with a younger woman with huge curves. When she got bored at watching what obviously wasn't a secret meeting between two ninjas she instead chose a random woman to follow, and followed her as she bought a toy for her baby and then got home to make lunch for her family. After that she followed a group of kids a few years older than herself until she finally lost them at the outskirt of the village.

Hesitating, unsure of where to go next, she stood there for a moment, under a three. A few birds were singing but other than that the day was quiet. No, she realised, there was another sound as well. She hadn't heard it at first since it was so distant. Listening carefully for a few minutes she managed to make out the direction from which the sound came. Curious as always she followed.

As she came closer she could make out that it was a thumping sound, like that of something hitting against something else. Yes, she wasn't that good to describe how it sounded but she knew it was a thumping sound. And suddenly she saw a boy there, just a bit in front of her. As she watched the boy jumped up into the air and then began to fall, with his head now down towards the ground. _Oh no, he's going to hurt himself! _But suddenly he had several kunai in his hands and he threw them towards goals she hadn't even noticed yet, finally landing on the ground, standing, perfectly fine. She didn't know what to think or what to do.

- "I know you are there", he said. "Come out our leave!"

Feeling clumsy she walked out of the bushes, shyly looking at him. True, she hadn't really tried to hide herself but he'd sure noticed her fast enough.

- "I… I'm sorry, I just… I heard a sound and wondered what it was."

He looked her up, from her head down to her toes and back up again. Then he turned around, refocusing on the goal in front of him.

- "You're not one of the academy girls", he stated dismissively.

- "No… Was I supposed to be?"

The boy didn't answer as he once again jumped high into the air, let himself fall and repeated the procedure she'd seen before. Amazed she watched his movements and saw how two or three of the kunai hit the goals dead on, while others hit beside the bull's eye or even missed the goal but still was close to it. _Wow, he's good! And I can't even hit the bull's eye with one kunai! _

- "Don't you have anything better to do than to stand there all day?"

She was surprised by the dry tone of the boy but still smiled at him. They were strangers after all; she could forgive him if he wasn't going to let his guard down towards her yet.

- "No. And what about you? Shouldn't you be in school or something?"

- "No", the boy answered with a hardly visible smile. "We have the day off to study by ourselves."

- "And that's what you're doing?"

Again she found herself ignored in favour of the goals as the boy threw himself up in the air. Even more amazed she saw his kunai hit the goals with a precision that just left her speechless. The boy panted slightly.

- "Wow, you're good at this", she says out loud. "Can you teach me?"

- "No, I don't have time for child's play."

That made her cock her head slightly to the side, as if she's trying to see something she can't see otherwise. Without giving it any real thought she bits her lip, as she always does when thinking hard about something.

- "Why not? You are a child, aren't you? And I didn't ask you to play with me, I asked you to teach me how you do that."

This caused the boy to turn towards her again, his dark eyes meeting hers with a look that said "what's the difference?".

- "I have to get better so that I one day can catch up to my older brother", he silently explains. "I don't have time to teach a brat who has probably never even touched a real kunai in her life."

- "Hey, don't act so uppish with me! In fact I happen to have my own kunai-set", she brags as she pulls out one of the kunai from the pocket where she's storing them when not practising.

One bored look is all her weapon is given before the boy turns around again, refocusing on the goals.

- "That isn't a real one. It's one of those blunt ones meant for practise. If you haven't noticed yet, I'm using the real thing."

Feeling her gaze in his neck the boy can't resist bragging a little more.

- "You see this?" he asks, turning around holding one of his own kunai in his right hand. "This is a real weapon, it is just as sharp as the ones used in real battle; it IS a kunai made for real ninja battle."

Against her will amazed Rieka take a step forward, stopping as a hint of fear and… awe hit her. The way this boy puts it makes it so real. She can imagine this kunai in the hands of a ninja, a strong one like her dad, caught up in a heroic battle. Gulping she tries to gather enough of herself to speak coherently.

- "Well… that's so cool! But how come you're allowed to have a real one; you're not old enough to have graduated, are you?"

She looks at the boy with scepticism. He doesn't seem much more than maybe one or two years older than her so how can he be allowed to buy the real thing? The boy smirks at her before putting the weapon away.

- "In contrast with you and most other people I'm a part of a strong ninja-clan. Why would I want to play childish games with a kunai that can never really hurt someone? I'm an Uchiha, I'm better than that. An Uchiha doesn't waste his time with something that isn't real, we're better than that."

_And now he goes all almighty again. _Sighing she try to look as if everything is suddenly that much more understandable to her now. _I guess it's his clan that allows him to use real weapons… And he is very good too; it's not that, I'm just surprised that someone so young is allowed to use a weapon he can hurt himself with. _

- "So… can you teach me how you do that thing? I can't even hit the bull's eye with one kunai yet, so I could really need a few tips if you're up for it."

- "I told you; NO, I don't have time to play with you!"

- "And I told you to stop being so uppish! I may not be as good as you are but I'm not totally useless either."

The Uchiha-boy turned around and ignored her. Rieka simply sat down in the grass to watch him practise, commenting how he was doing every once in a while. Half an hour later he turned around again, looking pissed.

- "Are you going to sit there all day?" he asked.

- "Maybe. It's not like I have anything else to do."

- "Why won't you leave me alone?"

- "Why won't you teach me?" she retorted

This time the boy sighed heavily and turned his gaze upwards, as if he was asking the higher powers for help. No help seemed to come and he sighed again.

- "Will you leave me alone to practise of I teach you to hit the bull's eye?"

Rieka nodded, happily smiling.

- "Fine, I'll teach you then."

- "Thank you!" she shouted out. "Thank you very, very much!"

- "Ok, show me how you throw a kunai first."

Still smiling Rieka got herself in position to throw her kunai towards one of the many goals in front of her.

- "Oh, my name's Rieka by the way", she said.

When the boy didn't answer she turned towards him and asked:

- "Aren't you going to tell me your name as well?"

- "It's Sasuke, now show me how you throw that thing so that I can tell you what you do wrong and get this over with, so I can continue my own practise!"


	33. Chapter 33

**Thank you Eclair Designs , I really appreciate the review and the message you sent me. I'm sorry for the wait but now I have several chapters ready to post for you, so Happy Birthday.**

* * *

><p><strong>- <strong>"You're doing it all wrong", Sasuke explained. "You focus too much at the goal. While it is important to focus at the goal you also have to be aware of your surroundings."

He calmly took a kunai from the pouch on his back, showing clearly how he took his position and prepared to throw it. Rieka hadn't really done anything wrong in that part, he had to admit that, but at the same time it felt strangely good being the one teaching. Suddenly he was the one with all the answers, and not like in the academy. Right there and then there was no teacher with more knowledge about the subject present; there were just Rieka and him. A part of him loved it, loved to be the older, more experienced one. It gave him a small taste of how Itachi must have it all the time around him. On the other hand, Itachi didn't spend much time with him anymore, so maybe Itachi felt different about it?

Pushing the thoughts away he refocused on the goal in front of him and the girl standing next to him.

- "I know where the goal is but if I only focus on the goal I'll forget about everything else around me. Not only does that leave me open for an attack from an enemy but it also makes it possibly for other elements to affect how I throw my kunai."

Looking at the girl from the corner of his eye he realised she didn't fully understand him. Sighing he tried to think back and remember exactly what Itachi had told him when he first taught him how to throw a kunai. Lowering the hand holding the kunai he turned towards her.

- "Look up there", he said and pointed towards the top of the trees.

She did so but didn't seem to understand what it was she should see.

- "You see how the treetops are moving a little? You know why?" he asked.

- "Because of the wind?"

Sasuke had to smile a little at the puzzled look in her face. Yep, she though he was going nuts.

- "Yes, the wind. And if the wind can affect a tree, even if only a little, what is there to stop the same wind from affecting the kunai once its left your hand?"

Realisation started to dawn upon her face. He continued to smile, feeling proud over himself. True, this shit he was teaching her were just basics, stuff Itachi mastered in his sleep, stuff any ninja word the title should master, but it all seemed so new for the girl. And a part of Sasuke loved to be the one pointing it out to her, loved to teach her what he knew and knowing that he still knew so much more.

- "And have you noticed there's a slight downhill from where we are standing to where the goals are? That means that if you're aiming at the bull's eye you'll hit above it. To actually hit it you'll have to aim a little bit under it."

By now Rieka's mouth was gaping in amazement. Never in her life had she thought there were so many things to think about and be aware of to simply throw a kunai and hit the goal. This boy might act annoyingly uppish sometimes but he seemed to know what he was talking about.

- "But how do I know how much further down I'm supposed to aim?" she managed to ask.

- "You don't. In order to learn you'll have to practise a lot, in many different angles, and then you'll automatically correct your aiming to the angle and hit the goal."

Turning back towards the goal Sasuke aimed but still didn't throw the kunai.

- "If the wind is coming in from your left side, then you have to make up for it by aiming a little more to the left, since the wind will move it to the right", he explained at the same time as he moved the kunai to show what he meant. "Same thing the other way around. Right now the wind won't affect the path very much, but at days when it's windier or in further distances you'll have to count on it."

Finally he threw the kunai and watched how it hit the bull's eye dead on. It was nothing special about it, children's play, but he still felt a little proud. A small gasp from Rieka made his smile even wider.

- "Now you try!" he said, holding out one of his own kunai for her.

- "But", she said unsure. "Is it ok for me to use your kunai? I mean, I'm not as good with them as you are, and…"

She trailed off, obviously embarrassed. Had they been on the academy he would've snickered at her, probably said something that would've made her blush, but out here in the wood he didn't feel he had to. There was just the two of them and he was in a good mood right now so…

- "It's ok", he reassured. "As long as you aim at the goal and not me I'm fine with it."

- "Ok" she smiled and took the offered kunai.

He watched her take position; saw how she now tried to adjust her aim to the angle with the goal. In one swift movement the kunai left her hand and then totally missed the goal. Her face became very red but he just handed her another kunai in a silent call for her to try again. She did and the result was pretty much the same.

Half and hour later she was starting to get the hang of it and Sasuke, for some reason, felt proud. He didn't understand why he felt that way but he liked it. And without giving any second thought to why he didn't want to go back to his own training he decided to show her how to throw with both hands, and then how to throw two kunai with one hand…

At the end of the day, when they both had to go home, he found himself feeling sad that they had to leave. He'd enjoyed this, despite his initial resistance. And when Rieka asked if they could meet again tomorrow he smiled happily and accepted, knowing tomorrow was Saturday and he didn't have to go to school so they could spend almost the whole day together. Rieka smiled too, honestly glad. He watched her leave, saw her hair in that strange haircut dance in the wind and heard her laughter, heard her "Bye Sasuke-kun, see you tomorrow!" and he felt… somewhat happy.

Later that day, or rather evening, Rieka casually asked:

- "Dad, will you let me play with a friend tomorrow? Without your supervision?"

Kakashi stiffened in his seat next to her bed.

- "No", he said shortly, hoping it would be over with that.

- "Please?" she pressed.

He closed his eyes, braising himself for that pleading voice of hers. _She__'__s __too __young __to __be __running __around __the __village __on __her __own. __I __don__'__t __care __if __there __are __other __kids __her __age __or __even __younger __that __are __allowed __to __do __so, __they __aren__'__t __my __daughter!_

- "Please?" she repeated.

_Do __not __look __at __her_, he told himself. _Do __not __look __at __her, __DO __NOT __LOOK __AT __HER! _A soft, very small hand touched his own hand and he instinctively looked at her. That was the only mistake he had to do in order to know he'd lost the fight. Brown, pleading eyes met his gaze and managed to touch something deep inside of him.

- "Ok", he heard himself say.

When she looked at him like that, how could he possibly refuse her anything? She could ask for anything she wanted, the moon or the stars even, and he would do anything to grant her wish.

- "If you promise to be careful", he added.

- "Yes daddy. Thank you very much!"

She hugged his arm before she lay down and pulled the blanket over her.

- "By the way, this friend of yours isn't the Uzumaki, is it? Because you know that I don't want you to play with him."

For a moment she looked very sad, but then she smiled at him again.

- "No, it's another friend."

- "Good. And don't stay out too late; I want you home for dinner at the latest."

- "I promise dad."

- "And if there's anything, if you get hurt while playing or if this friend has to go home or whatever, you come home immediately, ok?"

This time she just nodded, her eyes heavy with sleep. Though there were still things he wanted to say about tomorrow Kakashi forced himself to hold it in. Instead he bent in to kiss her forehead and then stood up to leave the room.

- "Good night sweetie", he whispered.

- "Good night daddy", was the last thing he heard before he closed the door.

Slowly he walked down the stair and into the living room where he grabbed the backboard of the sofa so hard his knuckles whitened. Then he let out the breath he'd been holding in since he looked into those pleading eyes. His body trembled with a mass of emotions that he really didn't know what he was supposed to do with. So, a few minutes later, he decided on the only way he knew to handle those feelings. Quickly and soundlessly he made his way to the cocktail cabinet and grabbed a bottle of sake. The need to get some peace to his mind drove him to just drink directly from it, in deep, eager gulps.

Slightly calmer to his mind he then sat down at the sofa, waiting for the numbness to spread through his body. And it came. He didn't have to wait long for it but it wasn't enough. So he drank some more, and then some more because he really didn't have anything better to do. And then he just drank, not thinking about why or giving any excuses.

Next thing he knew was the sun shining in through the window. Annoyed and definitely not in a mood to get up yet he turned around and pulled a pillow over his head. _My__head,_he thought and silently cursed the sunlight. _What __have __I __done __to __deserve __this?_

Outside a few children laughed, remembering him about his own daughter. _I __got __to __get __up. __Rieka__'__s __probably __starving __by __now. __Either __that __or __she__'__s __eating __candy __for __breakfast. _Moaning because of the headache he slowly stood up and looked around. _I __fell __asleep __in __the __living __room? __Why?_

Walking towards the kitchen he stumbled on something and, in a very not-ninja-like way, fell on his back. Whining slightly, one hand on his aching head, he saw an empty bottle roll away from him. _Ah,__that__'__s__why._Cursing lowly he stood up again and made his way into the kitchen, this way looking carefully where he stepped. _How __much __did __I __drink __last __night?_

The kitchen was empty but a bowl of candy stood on table. Beside it was a note. Slowly Kakashi picked it up and read it.

_I'm out. You said I could._

_Rieka_

He didn't know if he should smile or worry. Vaguely he remembered promising her to play with a friend today. Though he didn't really like that he also realised that Rieka was growing up and he couldn't possibly be there all the time, he had to let her try her wings sometimes. But she'd woken up before he had. She'd even walked through the living room, probably passed right by his side, into the kitchen to pick out the bowl of candy for breakfast. And he, the Copy Cat Ninja, hadn't noticed at all. It didn't feel good, not good at all.


	34. Chapter 34

**Eclair Designs, as I said to you I'm now posting two chapters at the same time. Though the events of the story aren't very joyful right now I hope you get a good B-day!**

* * *

><p>Sasuke waited for her at the training ground. Rieka smiled when she saw him standing there.<p>

- "Yo, Sasuke-kun", she greeted.

- "Rieka-chan" Sasuke smiled back at her.

- "I've practised, you want to see?"

He nodded and held out a kunai for her. Despite the fact that she'd brought her own kit she accepted it, happy that he would share his kunai with her. And it was something special in the knowledge that his kunai was sharp and real, that they could actually be used to kill an enemy with.

She showed him how she threw a single kunai towards the goal and hit it, happily telling him that when she practised at home she hit the bull's eye almost as often as she missed it. And then she had to brag a little, telling him that she'd almost mastered the "throw two kunai with one hand" jutsu.

- "Really?" he asked, genuinely surprised.

- "Yup", she told him. "When I practised last night one of them hit the bull's eye!"

- "Wow. That's amazing. Where did the other one hit?"

Her smile grew wider and she blushed, embarrassed that he had to ask that question.

- "Well… It almost hit the goal."

Sasuke raised an eye brow at this, in the same cool manner he'd seen his brother do.

- "If "almost" means "two metres away" that is" she admitted.

They laughed and Sasuke, of course, had to show her a perfect "two kunai on one hand" throw, where both kunai hit the bull's eye of their goal. Rieka applauded and then they both began to practise again, exchanging jokes and tips equally. Neither of them thought of what awaited them at home, just enjoyed the moment.

As the hours passed by thoughts began to sneak their way into their minds. Sasuke tried hard not to think of the tense situation at home, or how his father and brother weren't even talking to each other any more. Rieka fought off the images of her dad the very same morning, her nose wrinkling every time she remembered the nasty smell of sake.

When they got hungry they sat down under a tree and shared their lunches with each other. Rieka had brought candy (What, she really, really liked candy! And the bowl was just standing there…) and a sandwich while Sasuke had rice balls that his mother had prepared for him.

- "Wow, your mum must be the best cook ever!" Rieka exclaimed as she tasted the food.

- "Yeah, maybe. And your dad must be rather cool as well; if he lets you get away with eating candy as lunch." Sasuke commented without as much as looking at the candy in question.

- "Eh… Yeah, he's pretty cool."

They ate in silence for a while, lost in their own thoughts, until Rieka couldn't help but share her thoughts with another person one way or another.

- "Dad seemed sad this morning when I left", she said quietly.

Truce was of course that he hadn't even waked up before she left but she felt like that wasn't a good thing to say. And she felt sure that her dad only drank sake when he was sad, so he must've been sad last night at least.

- "Why was he sad?" Sasuke asked.

- "I think he's missing my mum."

- "Where's she?"

- "She's dead."

When she saw the sad and surprised look in Sasuke's eyes Rieka hurried to explain:

- "I never knew her, but I think dad have been thinking of her a lot lately. It just makes me sad to see him like that."

She thought about the mornings when she would wake up before him and find him asleep in the living room, on the sofa. The nasty stank of sake almost seemed familiar now but that didn't mean she liked it. She hated it and she hated how she couldn't talk to her dad about it. It scared her. But daddy was daddy, he wasn't scary! He was kind and loving and knew everything, so she couldn't really be scared of him, could she? All in all it left her confused and full of questions she couldn't answer.

- "Yeah, I know what you mean", Sasuke answered in a serious voice. "My dad's like that too sometimes. I only wish there was some way for me to cheer him up a little."

- "Yeah, me too. I tried to play him a joke a few days ago but he just got worried about me."

They finished their lunch in silence and then just sat there for a while, enjoying the sunlight.

- "Maybe you should give your dad some sort of gift?" Sasuke suggested.

- "A present? Yeah, that usually makes me glad. But what should I give him?"

Sasuke shrugged. He didn't know really, just said what he thought. It was a hard thing to figure out how to make adults happy. He'd tried to learn that jutsu but his father hadn't even smiled. On the other hand, his father never smiled. And he had said "That's my boy" to him, just like he used to say to Itachi.

A while later they decided to continue their practise. Sasuke lost himself in it, focused only on the practise and not on anything else. For a moment he forgot everything about fathers and brothers and tense relationships. Rieka on the other hand tried to think of something to give her dad, grabbing for this idea like a last hope. And then, as she threw a kunai and hit the bull's eye with it for the third time in a row, she got an idea.

- "Sasuke-kun!" she called out.

Sasuke, taken aback by her sudden shout, slipped and dropped his kunai to the ground before he turned to her, slightly annoyed.

- "What is it?" he spat.

- "I know what I can give my dad now! A set of kunai!"

- "Doesn't your dad already have his own kunai?"

- "Yeah, but it's better than any useless gift like a flower or something, right?"

Thinking about it for a moment Sasuke had to nod. Yes, a set of kunai was a much better gift than a flower. Then a thought struck him.

- "But how are you going to get a kunai for him? You aren't allowed to buy real ones, are you?"

- "Oh, I didn't think about that."

With a downcast look on her face she turned around, once again focusing on the practise. Before Sasuke really had given it any thought he heard himself say:

- "I can help you with that."

- "You can?"

A small, hopeful smile was on her lips.

- "Yes", Sasuke nodded.

Her smile grew wider and she threw herself in his arms, hugging him tightly. Sasuke scoffed. _This__is__why__I__don__'__t__like__girls,_he thought.

- "Thank you Sasuke-kun! Thank you very much!"

- "Okay, okay, will you let go of me now?"

When it was time for both of them to go home for dinner they said bye to each other and because Rieka was fairly sure her dad wouldn't let her play alone again tomorrow promised to meet at the academy training grounds on Monday, after school.

- "You really think you can get those kunai so soon?" she asked Sasuke.

- "Yeah, no problem. I'll just ask father or Itachi."

- "But you can't tell them for whom it is! Promise me that! Because if they know they might tell dad and then it won't be a surprise for him."

Sasuke promised and they went their own separate ways.

When Rieka got home she was greeted with a very worried and, partially to her surprise, sober Kakashi. He asks her where she's been and she tells him she's been out playing, just as he promised her. Still worried he try to make it she's late for dinner, she just points at the clock and tells him she's half an hour early.

Later they sit down to eat and a while later Rieka is put to bed, leaving Kakashi alone with his thoughts again. He hates it when the thoughts and memories take over, when he can't control it no matter how hard he tries. It's too painful to withstand and yet there's no way out of it, it's all in his head. The only way he knows to deal with it is to dull it, and so he brings out another bottle of sake, making a note in his head to buy some more on Monday since it's almost nothing left.

Sitting on the sofa he drinks himself away from the memories of Rin, a dull pain in the area where his heart should be but he isn't sure he actually has one any more. How could he still have one, when so many of the ones he loved and cared for have died, shattering his heart a little more in the process? His dad, Obio, Minato-sensei, Rin… Every time his heart broke and every time it became harder to pick up the peaces again. He can't continue on like this, he knows it, but what else can he do?

No answer reveals itself for him. Gulping down the sake he tries to get away from it all, a small part of him almost hoping that he'll drink too much and never again have to worry about those things. Another part of him remembers the fact that Rieka is asleep upstairs and that he can't die because of her. She's the only company he's got left, the last bond keeping the remaining peaces of his heart together. But she's also so young, so fragile and innocent. He can't talk to her about his feelings; it would be too much for her. The thought of talking to somebody else doesn't appear for him and so he sits there, drinking the last of the sake, a small voice inside his head hopelessly screaming out "I'm lonely and sad and it's scary" without anyone to hear it.


	35. Chapter 35

**Thank ****you ****Eclair****Designs ****for ****your ****review! ****And ****thank ****you ****animeluvr1**** for ****your ****mail!**

**Remember ****that ****I ****was ****wondering ****if ****I ****should ****change ****the ****raiting ****for ****this ****story ****a ****while ****ago? ****Well, ****this ****and ****the ****next ****chapter ****is ****the ****reason ****for ****that ****so ****please ****tell ****me ****if ****you ****think ****I ****should ****change ****the ****raiting.**

**Now, ****I ****want ****to ****point ****out ****that ****Kakashi ****is MENTALLY ILL, he ****wouldn****'****t ****act ****this ****way ****if ****he ****was ****himself. ****He****'****s ****tormented ****by ****the ****many ****losses ****in ****his ****life ****and ****also ****the ****element ****that ****is ****presented ****in ****this chapter ****that ****reminds ****him ****of ****all ****of ****that. ****I ****do ****not ****mean ****to ****cause ****any ****harm ****to ****Kakashi ****as ****a ****character ****or ****anyone ****else, ****it****'****s ****just ****a ****part ****of ****my ****story ****plot. ****(And ****he ****will ****get ****better)**

* * *

><p>Sunday passed by silently. Rieka spent most of the time in her room, trying to avoid the sake-smell that by now seemed to be a part of the house. When her dad woke up he apologized for sleeping so heavy. The ashamed look in his eyes told her more than the words did. What he really meant was that he was sorry for drinking. Then he took a shower, making most of the odour disappear.<p>

He explained he wasn't feeling very well and asked of she wanted to play a quiet game with him today. Looking into his red eyes she accepted, happy that he at least wanted to spend some time with her. But she felt nauseas inside, the sake-stank unable to be fully forgotten by her, so by her suggestion they sat outside on the veranda. The sunshine was troubling Kakashi's headache but he chose to ignore it for this moment with his daughter.

When she got to bed that night Rieka had learned that it wasn't necessary to win a game in order to enjoy it. Spending a whole day loosing in shogi with a smile should prove that. Before she fell asleep she told her dad that she loved him and kissed his nose, then adding something on the lines of "I had really fun today". He just smiled at her and tucked her in, leaving her for her sleep.

Almost as if he's lost his own will he was dragged towards the cocktail cabinet. He saw his own two hands pull out the last two bottles, felt his legs move as he brought them over to the sofa. The picture of Rin was already waiting for him on the table and he met her eyes as he sat down and brought the bottle to his lips.

Next morning Rieka woke him up by shaking his shoulder lightly. As he opened his eyes he saw her standing there, so alike her mother, worried eyes looking down at him. For a moment he could almost imagine he was back at that time, that he'd just overstrained himself during practise or a mission and Rin was healing him. Then the headache hit him with full force and he ran for the bathroom, desperate to get there in time.

When he was finally able to take his head away from the toilet he was met with big, scared eyes that made him feel even worse, but in another way. Drying the last remains of puke away from his lips he managed a smile that was supposed to be comforting. He didn't know if he succeeded but Rieka didn't seem calmed by it.

- "Daddy's just not feeling very well honey, don't worry", he said.

- "I'm going to be late for kindergarten."

Glancing at the clock he realised she was correct. Sighing he stood up, just to be hit by another wave of nausea forcing him down to his knees again. A worried sound came from Rieka's direction but he was unable to calm her down right now.

A good quarter later he had to admit that he was in no condition to go to work or even go outside the house today. Today would have to be focused on getting better, which probably included a painkiller-pill and going back to bed, maybe getting some food in his stomach. The thought of food forced him to once again bend over the toilet.

- "What about we stay home today?" he said when he was finally able to speak again. "Daddy's in no condition to take you to kindergarten anyway, so why don't you go back to bed and sleep some more?"

If he'd looked at her then he would've seen her reluctant and unhappy eyes. But Kakashi didn't look and so he missed it, just heard her quiet "Ok, daddy" as she turned around and went back upstairs. She didn't go back to sleep. Instead she hugged her teddy bear tightly, something she hadn't done for a while. She wasn't very fond of stuffed animals and preferred to hug her dad, but this time she had no other one to turn to for comfort. A while later she heard her dad coming upstairs and going to his own room. For some reason she hugged the bear even tighter, whipping off a tear on the soft head.

She didn't know for how long she sat there, her body trembling with so many emotions and thoughts she couldn't understand. For some reason she felt betrayed. Lying down on her side with the bear still in a firm grip she whispered out;

- "I'm scared. I feel lonely. Why is that?"

The bear didn't answer and Kakashi was asleep, so he didn't even hear her. Silent tears soon soaked the bear and her sheets but she couldn't hold it back. Why was her daddy acting this way? Why couldn't he stop drinking that sake, didn't he see how it changed him? Why couldn't he see that she needed him as well? And why couldn't she be a big and strong girl so that she could help him? A part of her was sure that somehow this was all her fault. There must be something she had done to drive her dad to this, or something she could do to get him out of it. But she was just too stupid to understand it.

Kakashi woke up in time to make them both a late lunch. They sat in the kitchen, eating in absolute silence. He was grateful that Rieka didn't bother him with a lot of questions or noise because even though his headache was better it was far from good. When they had finished eating Kakashi just left the dishes for later, deciding to read a book instead. Taking a blanket with him he sat down in the sofa with his latest copy of Icha Icha while Rieka went upstairs.

It wasn't until darkness was about to fall that Rieka remembered she had promised to meet with Sasuke today. When she came downstairs to ask her dad if he would let her go outside for a while she found him already asleep. Quietly she made a clone of herself and sent it back upstairs before she left through the door. Running along the streets she silently begged that Sasuke wouldn't be too mad at her for being so late.

As she arrived to the academy she quickly found him on the training ground where he was practising with his shuriken, a weapon she had yet to try out.

- "You're late", he pouted as soon as he saw her.

- "I'm sorry", she panted. "I forgot about it."

While she cached her breath he went over to his schoolbag and brought out a small package.

- "Here", he said, holding it out for her.

- "Thanks."

She took it and opened it carefully. Inside it was five kunai, looking very sharp and shiny. To her they looked really amazing and she was almost afraid that she by looking at them would somehow cause it to disappear. _This__will__be__a__perfect__gift__for__dad__as__soon__as__he__'__s__feeling__a__bit__better._

- "No problem", Sasuke said.

Closing the box she looked up at him, smiling widely in appreciation. He smiled back at her and they just stood there for a moment.

- "You seem happy for someone who's been waiting for me for hours", she commented.

- "Yeah… I'm just very happy today because I had a talk with my dad this morning. I thought he was mad and all but it turns out he's just been worried about my big brother."

- "I hope it turns out all right for you."

- "Yeah, me too."

A dog barking somewhere brought them out of the almost trance like state they'd been in. Sasuke realised that it was getting darker and hurriedly said;

- "I got to go now, I'm probably late for dinner."

- "Yeah, me too. See you again tomorrow?"

Since Sasuke was already running he shouted his "yes" over his shoulder before he ran around the corner and disappeared out of her eyesight.

When she came home her dad was already awake and in the kitchen preparing dinner. Not wanting him to find out about the gift just yet she hid it in the back yard and walked in through the back door, quickly undoing the jutsu. As she entered the kitchen her dad smiled towards her without stopping with what he was doing.

- "Getting bored upstairs?" he asked.

- "Uh… A little."

- "Well, dinner is ready soon so why don't you go wash your hands while I finish this off?"

- "Hai!"

They ate in silence again, both of them lost to their own thoughts. Rieka thought of the package hidden outside under a bush and how happy her dad would get when she gave it to him. Kakashi thought that if nothing else, today had taught him that he would never touch a bottle of sake again. Never did he want to get this ill again and on top of that he was also greatly ashamed that he'd forced Rieka to stay home because of his illness. From now on nothing would be able to affect him like that again, not even the memory of Rin.

But fate has a tendency of smashing you in the face when least needed and so was the case this time as well. Around midnight, when both Rieka and Kakashi were asleep in their beds, a messenger from the Hokage knocked on their door. Kakashi opened and spoke a few words with the fellow ninja. Then he ran upstairs to wake Rieka.

- "Honey, I just got an urgent mission. Now I want you to stay here, I'll be back in the morning to take you to kindergarten. There's no need to be afraid."

He spoke as he got dressed, trying to balance the need of acting quickly with the need of not scaring Rieka too much.

- "Do not open the door for anyone except for me, do you understand?" he said, waiting for her to nod before he continued. "I'm going to put the house under a jutsu so you'll be perfectly safe as long as the door is closed. You just go back to sleep, ok?"

A moment later he left, taking the time to do a jutsu that would hopefully keep intruders out of his home. And then he transported himself to the Hokage-tower.

The rest of the night was a total mess, a horribly mess that seemed too terrible to be true but the seemingly endless amount of corpses couldn't be ignored. While Kakashi and the others worked to clean up the mess of what would later be known as simply the Uchiha massacre they all wondered how someone could do this. A whole clan massacred in one night. And not just any clan, the Uchiha clan of all clans! A clan that was known for their superior strength and skills in battle. How was it possible? And as far as they knew there was only one survivor, a young boy named Sasuke.

When all the corpses had been moved to the hospital Kakashi was finally able to get a few minutes for himself. He hurried home and found Rieka in the kitchen, just finishing her breakfast. Still re-living the night all over and over again Kakashi mumbled something about her being a good girl and then escorted her to kindergarten. The teacher had already heard some details of what had taken place during the night and was full of questions but one look out of Kakashi's tired eye was enough for him to keep them in. Instead the teacher just took Rieka in his arms and offered to follow her home that afternoon, so that Kakashi could go straight home and get some sleep. Kakashi accepted.

After leaving Rieka at the kindergarten he went back to the Hokage-tower to find out if there was something else he could do. The Hokage told him a group of ANBU had already been sent out to search for the murderer, whom seemed to be no other than Uchiha Itachi himself. Kakashi was put on finding clues that might have passed by unnoticed in the dark of the night. With his sharingan eye there was not much that passed by unnoticed for him.

Several hours later Kakashi was finally sent home to get some much needed sleep. Haunted by the memory of numerous corpses he bought a few bottles of sake before he got home.

Stumbling inside he put the bag with the bottles down on the kitchen table, took one out and opened it. Greedily he brought it to his lips and gulped it down, hoping that all those corpses would stop haunting him. They didn't. So he drank some more. And then some more still…

_So __many __dead. __Gone. __Forever. __All __the __blood. _He should be used to seeing corpses, being a ninja as he was and all… But there had been so many of them… Men and women, young and old… Slaughtered. Some of them hadn't even been able to defend themselves, some seemed to have fought. And… _No! __Don__'__t __think __about __it!_

Holding on to the bottle he left the kitchen for the living room, where his eyes fell upon a picture of his old team. _Obito. __Uchiha __Obito. __Dead __along __with __the __rest __of __his __clan._Pain struck him. _So __many __dead__… _And beside Obito was himself and Rin, behind them Minato-sensei. His team, his comrades… _Dead. __So __much __death. _The memory of that last mission came uncalled to his mind. He tried to block it out but it was impossible. Obito crushed under a rock, looking at him with that eye… that sharingan eye. And then Rin… _It __was __my __fault. __I __was __in__charge!_

The pain, and then the strange power that swept through him. An empty hole where Obito's eye was supposed to be. All he could think of was to defend Rin, because that was what Obito had asked of him. So he fought and fought and Rin… _dead._

Kakashi cried. Everyone was dead, all of them. Their faces haunted him along with the bloody corpses from last night, and suddenly Obito was among them, holding out his hands towards him, seeking for his lost eye, wanting it back. And it wasn't just Obito that wanted his eyes back, the others wanted their eyes back. Those of the corpses that had had their eyes carved out of their heads wanted his eye, because it wasn't rightfully his. It was an Uchiha-eye, it was a sharingan…

He cried for everyone he'd lost, for what they had sacrificed for that he would be able to continue on living, for all that had been given to him, or that he'd taken, that wasn't rightfully his. He cried because he felt so utterly lonely and wished that he'd been the one to die instead of his friends.

The ghosts started to take form in front of his eyes. Horrible corpses with their eyes carved out of the body, his own sharingan eye burning in his head. He felt sick as they blindly searched for their stolen eyes, his eye, he had to escape! Cold hands roamed over his body, held him back as he tried to escape, to run away from them because… He didn't know why he was running any more, he just knew he had to escape, but the hands all over his body, fingers digging into his skin, he could hardly breathe.

As he hit the floor after stumbling upon the carpet everything suddenly disappeared. He lay there, panting, trembling, crying. His body felt heavy and his muscles weak, the effort to move seemed far too much. Besides, why move? He wasn't too bad off as he was right now. True, his head hurt a little from the fall but other than that…

A sound cached his attention and instincts drilled into his body too hard to be ignored told him to find out what it was. Slowly he turned his head and as he saw where the sound came from his breathing stopped. He stared, unable to fully believe what he saw but how could it possibly be fake? All those Uchiha ghosts and now…

_Rin,_ he thought as he finally remembered how to breathe again. Rin didn't move, she just stood there behind him, looking at him with those worried eyes he remembered so well. Still trembling but now smiling like an idiot he managed to sit up and then even stand without ever looking away from her. And the smile was returned when he finally stood up again. He felt like he could fly, so happy he was to see her, so lightheaded did that smile make him feel. _I__'__m __not __alone __any__more._

Suddenly Rin held a package in her hands, holding it out for him, still smiling. _Yeah, __that__'__s __right. __She __gave __me __a __gift __on __my __first __day __as __a __jounin, __a __first __aid __kit __I __think __it __was. __And __Minato-sensei __gave __me __a __special __kunai. __And __Obito__… _Suddenly he knew that the package in her hands wasn't a first aid kit. The cold hands were back on his body, searching for their sharingan, slowly strangling him, and in front of him stood Rin, still smiling as innocent as ever, holding out a box that he just knew held the lost sharingan eyes. It was all so wrong, it was making him feel dirty and haunted, his instincts screamed at him to get away from it all, to fight and defend himself, to do something!

His hand collided with Rin's cheek with a loud swap. Next moment he turned around and hit one of the ghosts, and then another ghost. The spirits didn't stop haunting him, they easily avoided his fists but at least he was doing something! At least they couldn't touch him as easily as before now when he was moving, fighting against them…


	36. Chapter 36

**Ok people, this will clarify a few things of what happened in the last chapter. Thank you Eclair Designs for your message/review! **

* * *

><p>A hand that carefully shook her brought her out of sleep.<p>

- "Honey, I just got an urgent mission. Now I want you to stay here, I'll be back in the morning to take you to kindergarten. There's no need to be afraid."

She looked up at her dad through sleep lidded eyes. He was hurrying to get his clothes on. But yet she was too tired to think much of it or to really get afraid.

- "Do not open the door for anyone except for me, do you understand?" he said, waiting for her to nod before he continued. "I'm going to put the house under a jutsu so you'll be perfectly safe as long as the door is closed. You just go back to sleep, ok?"

Tiredly she nodded. Next moment she heard the door close behind him as he left and she lay her head down on the pillow again, closing her eyes to do as she was told and go back to sleep. But sleep didn't come to her. Instead reality slowly started to sink in and she realised that her dad had just left in the middle of the night for a mission. _Something __really __bad __must__'__ve __happened. _And by that realisation all hope of going back to sleep was gone.

For hours she sat there in her bed, blanket wrapped around her shoulders, hugging the teddy bear tightly, staring at the door and begging that her dad would come home soon. She didn't cry. Crying she could do later, right now all she wanted to know was if her dad was ok or not. _What __if __he __gets __hurt? __But __no, __dad__'__s __the __best __ninja __ever! __But __still, __what __if..?_

When the sun rose she slipped out of bed and went downstairs to make herself some breakfast. Not that she was really hungry but because she needed something to do. Carefully she chose a bowl and a spoon, brought out the cereals and the milk and then sat down by the table. _Should __I __wait __for __dad? __Maybe __he__'__s __hungry __when __he __gets __home? _So she picked out another bowl and another spoon, putting them on the table where her dad usually sat. And then she waited.

An hour later she really was hungry and decided to eat. _Daddy __wouldn__'__t __mind. __In __fact, __I __think __he__'__d __just __get __mad __if __he __knew __I __waited __for __him __before __eating __if __I __really __was __hungry. _So she ate and just as she was finished her dad came home. He didn't notice her efforts, just took her hand and lead her out the door to kindergarten without saying much. _Dad __must __be __sad __again_, she thought.

That day she didn't do much at kindergarten. For some reason she didn't want to leave the place but she couldn't act like there was nothing wrong and play with the others. There were too many problems, too many thoughts going through her head. _I __got __to __make __dad __a __bit __happier,_was the only thing she could think about.

Some time after lunch she left kindergarten, this time not even leaving a clone behind. She ran through the streets until she was home in her own backyard. Quickly she brought out the package containing the kunai she was planning to give to her dad. And then she waited for him to come home.

She waited and waited. And still her dad didn't come home. Finally she fell asleep, resting against a tree.

A low sound woke her up several hours later. At first she didn't even know where she was or what she was doing, not to mention what the sound she heard was. And then she recalled that she was in the garden, waiting for her dad to get home so that she could give him the gift she got for him and make him happier. Coming so far in her thought she realised that the sound that had managed to wake her up was crying. Her heart wrenched as she realised that her dad was home now, that he was crying…

Quickly she stood up and went inside but stopped in the doorway to the living room. The stench of the sake was all over the place and made her want to run upstairs into her own room, lock the door and hope that would keep it out. But she steeled herself and stayed where she was, unable to stop looking at the trembling figure in front of her. Her dad was staring at one of the many photos on the wall, holding on to a bottle of sake and crying, crying as if he was dying and someone just stole the last candy he was going to eat… She felt so bad for him and wanted to make it stop, make everything better so that he would never feel so sad again.

As she watched he took a few stumbling steps away from the photo, hands raised in the air as if trying to defend himself from enemies she couldn't see. Then he stumbled and fell and everything went still. Her heart stopped. Had he died? Was it possible to die from a fall like that? Was he ok? Was he hurt? _Please __daddy, __be __ok!_

Finally she was able to move a little and took a few steps into the room, quietly calling out for him. No response, so she called again, a little louder this time.

- "Daddy? Daddy, are you ok?"

When he still didn't answer she gathered all of her courage and went around the couch, afraid of what she was going to see. But there was no bloody mass as she'd feared, just her dad lying on the floor almost as if he was sleeping there. And then he turned his head to look at her and she saw his eyes lit up, saw him smile behind the mask and she wanted to smile back at him but was too worried that he might have hurt himself in the fall to do so. Not until he was standing up again was she able to smile back at him, a weak trembling smile but a smile no less. And the smile seemed to make him happy because he smiled even more and she just felt so happy that he was looking at her and smiling like that, to know that she was making him happy.

- "Here", she said and held out the package for him.

Slowly his smile faded. The happy feeling in her chest followed his smile away. Before she knew what happened a hand hit her cheek. She felt it hit, felt herself fall from the force of it and as in slow motion saw what happened next. The package dropped out of her hands. She fell, unable to stop it, unable to move, unable to avoid that package on the floor underneath her. Surprisingly it didn't hurt when her hands and the kunai-filled box met. She didn't feel it when the sharp kunai tore the paper apart and repeated the process with her wrists. As her body hid the floor she heard her dad stumble around behind her.

Suddenly afraid, more afraid than she'd ever been before in her life, she forced herself to stand, to run away from all of this. Without thinking about it she grabbed the box that was now coloured red with her blood and ran out of the house. She ran as fast as her small legs could manage, her breath caught in her throat. Blinded with fear and tears she didn't know where she was running, she just ran without a thought.

It was too much to take in, too much to handle at once, way too much for her to understand. She needed to flee. Faced with something she couldn't nor wanted to understand she had to run or she would collapse. It was more instinct than anything else that drove her to run as a small part of her shattered at the one realisation that had gotten through to her. _Dad __hit __me! _That single thought rushed through her head over and over again, refusing to leave her alone.

Finally she stumbled upon an empty soda can. The box fell in one direction, she in another. Lying in the ground she found it too much of an effort to rise again and continue running. Her body felt heavy and clumsy, her muscles weak. Instead she just stayed there, crying, feeling lonely and helpless.

That was how the Hokage found her. By then she was too lost in her own tears, too affected by the loss of her blood to even fully comprehend what happened when he lifted her up and hurried towards the hospital with her in his arms. She didn't hear the commotion when a nurse took her and ran with her into a room where she could be healed but she stared through tear lidded eyes. Her eyes were burning, probably from all of the crying. While the Hokage held his hands on her shoulders to keep her trembling body even remotely still the nurse healed the cuts on her wrists, assuring the Hokage that the child was ok, just in shock and had lost a lot of blood.

Watching the green-ish chakra slowly close her wounds Rieka was able to slowly calm down a bit. Focusing only on the chakra that was healing her she felt her muscles stop trembling and even relax slightly as the Hokage began to massage her shoulders in an attempt to calm her.

The door opened quietly and a ninja came in. The Hokage gave him one look and quietly said, without stopping a minute in his massaging of Rieka's shoulders:

- "Go get Hatake Kakashi. Tell him his daughter is at the hospital but that she's going to be ok."

The ninja nodded and left the room just as quietly as he'd entered it. Rieka never stopped looking at the nurse's doings.

- "There! I can't do anything about the scars right now, come back in a week or so and I'll get them fixed as well", the nurse smiled.

- "Thank you", the Hokage answered politely.

Before the silence in the room could get awkward the Hokage asked:

- "Can you tell anything about how she got those wounds?"

The nurse shrugged.

- "Not really. Looks like she fell and landed on the kunai. Probably she was running with them in her hands, tripped over something and fell. It's not unusual that kids hurt themselves during their training with kunai but thankfully most of them use training-kunai until they're mature enough to handle the real deal now."

It was obvious that this wasn't the first time the nurse was faced with this kind of injuries. Her voice held a tone that spoke of many, many times of recitation in front of worried parents. Smiling at this the Hokage allowed himself to relax. He'd feared little Rieka-chan had gotten herself into some deep trouble but obviously she had just gotten her hands on some real kunai. It wasn't too bad, kids played with things they shouldn't play with all the time. Purely an accident. But he would have a serious talk to her later.

The door swung open, this time with some force, and the same ninja as before hurried in.

- "I'm sorry, Hokage-sama, but it seems Hatake-san is also in need of medical care. A team of healers are on their way home to him right now but I think you might want to see what it looks like."

Brows furrowing the Hokage slowly nodded and left the room to do as suggested. The nurse turned to Rieka and noticed that she was having troubles keeping awake.

- "Let's get you to bed. You must be tired after the blood loss, right?"

She didn't wait for an answer as she lifted the child up and carried her towards the closest bed she could think of. Before they even reached it Rieka had fallen asleep against the nurse's shoulder.

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, Kakashi hit Rieka… Please don't hate me for it! He was drunk and mentally confused, but now he'll get to the hospital, ok? It just shows how wrong things can get when alcohol is mixed into a situation that is already hard… <strong>


	37. Chapter 37

**Thank you very much ****lilmissmindy**** and ****risen truth ruthless lies**** for your reviews! And thank you ****Eclair Designs**** for messaging me! I really appreciate it all!**

* * *

><p>Sarutobi looked around the apartment. The stench of sake was still lingering in there and was heaviest in the living room. He didn't like the turn things had taken. He had enough trouble with the Uchiha-massacre and now this? Sighing heavily under the inhuman burden that seemed to weight his shoulders he slowly began to walk around the place.<p>

The living room was the worst mess, he stated. Not only was the smell of sake the most obvious right there but it was also there it looked like a tornado hade made its way through. Photographs lay all over the floor, seemingly hit down from the walls. Pieces of glass lay shattered all over the room, the table was upside down, pillows thrown randomly around the room, one of them broken and its feathery inside leaking out. And in all of this there were droplets of blood, more here and less there, proving that the one causing this had hurt himself in the process.

Sighing again he continued into the kitchen. The first thing he noticed was the bag on the kitchen table. A quick look revealed that it contained more sake. Apart from that everything seemed to be pretty ok. Then he went upstairs. The first door he opened led to a small bedroom that obviously was Rieka's. He smiled a little at the sight of her small collection of stuffed animals.

His gaze fell upon a small weapon pouch. As he picked it up he realised it contained a set of training kunai. _That's strange. Why would Rieka play with real kunai if she has her own? _Putting it aside he searched for anything else that was of interest but found nothing, so he continued on to the other bedroom. This one was larger and obviously Kakashi's. The bed was unmade, probably because he hadn't taken the time to make it when he was summoned last night. On the shelves there was a mixture of Icha Icha literature and ninja weapons, the weapons stored high enough to make it nearly impossibly for a small child like Rieka to reach them. In other words, everything seemed pretty normal.

Returning to the living room Sarutobi picked up one of the photos that lay spread over the floor. It showed two young ninja, Rin and Kakashi, along with their blond sensei. Another picture showed just the two young ninja, dressed in black to show their sorrow over their sensei's death. All of the photos showed Rin and Kakashi, in some cases along with the rest of their team. _I thought he was over it, _Saurotobi thought. _ He's been such a good father for Rieka I thought he'd accepted it and continued on with his life. _But apparently that wasn't the case. Just as so many other ninja Kakashi struggled against a sad past that was tormenting him. Sarutobi wished he'd realised that sooner and not let himself be fooled by the façade.

Making a mental note to send someone to clean the place up Sarutobi left for his office. He had a lot to think about.

Several piles of paper work awaited him on his desk but for once he ignored it, finding his thoughts to be too hard to ignore. Not only did he have to deal with the consequences of the Uchiha-massacre and an academy student whom had lost his whole clan in one night, now he also had this on his hands.

- "Hokage-sama?"

A quiet voice made him turn around towards the door and look at the shy nurse standing there.

- "Yes?"

She seemed to pick strength from his acknowledgement and took a few steps into the room.

- "I just thought you might want to know that we've finished with Hatake Kakashi now."

- "Oh, good. Is he going to be ok?"

- "Yes, yes", she assured. "He has just indulged in too much alcohol. In other words, he was drunk. The wounds were nothing serious once we picked the glass out of them and he hasn't even lost enough blood for it to affect him."

- "I'm glad to hear."

He thought back at the wounded Kakashi he'd seen. He hadn't been wearing the gloves he usually wore and so his hands and been full of blood. He'd been found on his back, one leg across the table in the living room, unconscious.

- "Uhm, Hokage-sama?"

Once again he focused on the nurse and gave her a look that told her to continue on with whatever she was going to say.

- "The girl, she is… she's his daughter, right?"

Sarutobi nodded.

- "Well, she's sleeping now but once she wakes up, what are we supposed to do with her then?"

_Crap, I forgot about that. _

- "There's no need for her to stay at the hospital and I personally think that the best for her would be to be let home. She'll need to sleep a lot a few days and she probably sleeps better at home. But if her father's at the hospital..?" The nurse trailed off, not sure of how to continue, waiting for the Hokage to come up with something to solve the problem.

He tried to think quickly but he'd been awake for most of the night and the whole day, so it wasn't that easy to come up with something good.

- "Just keep her for the time being."

The nurse nodded and Sarutobi continued.

- "When she's better I want you to get a blood sample from her. And I want it sent to Tsunade as soon as possible along with a sample of Hyuga Rin's blood."

- "Tsunade-sama? But sir… May I ask why?"

- "I just need to clear out a few question marks, that's all. If that's all you had to say you're dismissed."

Looking almost hurt the nurse left his office and quietly closed the door behind her. Sarutobi turned back towards the window and stared out over the village as he usually did when he had a lot to think about.

_Kakashi will need help to get out of his alcohol problems. And I don't feel good about letting Rieka live with him in the meantime… Good Lord, she's Konohamaru's age, not nearly old enough to deal with her father being drunk around her! I'll have to ask Gai babysit her wile Kakashi gets better, I think he's the usual babysitter anyway. _

Happy to have come up with that solution, even if it wasn't perfect, he continued on with other matters. The Uchiha massacre. He felt bad for allowing it to happen but most of it had been done behind his back. By the time he got any knowledge about the operation it was already too late. _Danzo, my friend, how could you allow this to happen? How could you give this order? _But he couldn't afford to feel guilty right now, he had to ride the storm out and make the best he could of it. He had to stay strong, for the sake of the village. With that thought in mind he turned towards the frightingly huge pile of paperwork.


	38. Chapter 38

**Thank you very much Eclair Designs****, ****risen truth ruthless lies**** and ****DeiDeiKunHeartz**** got reviewing! And I'm sorry I didn't get this chapter up sooner! **

* * *

><p>Rieka felt cold. Cold and numb. Her eyes stared blankly at a spot on the wall. Not that there was anything to see in that certain spot, she just stared anyway. There wasn't much else to do in the boring hospital room. The walls were white, the curtains were white and pulled in front of the window so that she couldn't look out, the sheets were white, everything was white. She decided she hated white. White was boring and ugly.<p>

Once in a while a nurse would come to check on her to see if she was awake. She closed her eyes and pretended she wasn't. And when the nurse left she continued to stare. Because she didn't want to talk to others when she felt like this. All she wanted was to be left alone. That and to get to sleep. But sleep didn't come to her so she continued to stare. For one hour. For two hours. She didn't notice it as time passed by. Outside darkness fell. Two nurses came in to check on her and she just pulled the blanket higher, pretending to sleep.

- "She's slept for most of the day now, you think that's normal?" one of them whispered.

- "Probably. She lost a lot blood and the chock must have worn her out."

- "Poor thing. Look at those cuts on her wrists! How come she had kunai anyway?"

- "Don't know", shrugged what sounded like the older one of the nurses as she opened the door to leave again. "Kids do that all the time you know? Lay hands on things they shouldn't, no matter how hard their parents try to protect them. Probably she was just playing with it and fell."

The two nurses continued to speak but Rieka could no longer hear what they were saying. A small part of her protested against what they were saying. Her dad hadn't tried to protect her at all. Not this time. This time he had… No, she wouldn't think about it. The mere thought brought a strange feeling into her chest and made her want to cry. The coldness and numbness was better. At least then she wasn't crying like a baby.

She lay like that for the rest of the night. In the morning a nurse woke her up and she couldn't pretend she was asleep any more. She was given some clothing, someone must've gone home to her to get it for her, and was told to dress because soon she would have a visitor. Not at all in the mood to see anyone, she still got dressed, afraid that if she didn't the nurses might do it for her. Then she sat back at the bed and waited.

He could be heard long before he got to her room. Rieka looked for a hideout but there were nowhere she could hide apart from under the blanket and that wouldn't do. Moaning silently she listened to the noise outside, heard him go on about "the power of youth" and "the little Hatake". Already she had a headache and he hadn't even entered her room yet!

Soon enough Gai swung the door open and entered, followed by a nurse.

- "There you are my little rival! Healed by the power of youth indeed! Ready for new adventures, are you?"

- "Gai-san, the patient should rest for at least a few more days", the nurse pointed out.

Gai seemed taken aback by this and stared first at the nurse, then at Rieka before he once again turned his gaze towards the nurse.

- "Is it really that bad?" he asked silently.

The nurse nodded.

- "She lost a lot of blood. Apart from that she might still be in shock, she hasn't said a word to any of us yet."

- "Really? Well, I'll change that! So, Rieka-chan, want to go get some ice-cream?"

_Am I supposed to care about any of this? I think I am. I like ice-cream, don't I? _But she couldn't find it in herself to answer and so the silence where she was supposed to answer became awkward. Gai's face grew long as he stared at her expectedly and didn't get the answer he felt sure to get.

- "Well, I guess it is true then", he stated. "The little one is in shock."

For once Gai's facial expression and tone were serious. He crouched down in front of her where she was sitting on the bed so that their faces were at the same level.

- "Rieka-chan, your dad is hospitalised and you'll stay with me for a while. You want to go see your dad before we go home?"

Her dad was in the hospital? The image of his fading smile came for her and she quickly pushed it aside. She wouldn't think of it.

- "I'll take you to him." Gai said to make up for her lack of response. "Then we'll go get your things and bring them to my place, ok?"

She nodded; afraid that if she spoke that lump in her throat would make her either cry or puke.

Gently grabbing her hand Gai led her out of the room and towards another wing of the hospital. He stopped in front of one of the many identical doors and opened it quietly before they stepped inside. Rieka was afraid to look up, because what if it was her dad? Would he yell at her? Would he be mad at her? Or would he act all nice and good while all she could think of, despite the fact she tried hard not to, was yesterday's events?

A gentle hand pushed her forward and she forced herself to look at the bed, follow the form of a body underneath the blanket until she saw the face underneath a mop of silvery hair. He was asleep. A sigh of relief escaped her. Despite the clinical air in the room she still could smell the sake on him and she hated it. Her chest seemed to tighten up, as if the air was slowly pushed out of her, and before she knew it a tear slipped down her cheek. Turning to Gai for comfort she hugged his leg tightly and pressed her face into his belly, silently crying.

Gai stood there, not sure how he should react. He didn't have a kid himself and even though he had been babysitting Rieka many times he hadn't seen her cry a lot. He just laid a hand on her head, hoping it would be comforting in one way or another. He could feel her trembling, as she cried without a sound, fighting hard to keep the sobs in. It was heartrending really, to see her cry like this. But at the same time he thought she needed this, needed to cry. Emotions needed to be let out, he was sure of that, and maybe crying would help Rieka a bit? At least that's what he was hoping.

- "Can we go now?" Rieka finally asked.

Gai smiled, happy that she at least was speaking again.

- "Of course, little one. We'll come back to see your dad again later."

Together they left the room and went to Kakashi's and Rieka's home. It had been cleaned now and apart from the lack of photos on the walls there were no traces of yesterday's events. Gai followed Rika to her room and helped her pack a bag with her clothes and one of the teddy bears. He noticed her weapon pouch and put that in the bag as well. Rieka didn't protest though she, to be fairly honest, wasn't sure if she would ever want to touch a kunai again. When most of her belongings had been packed they left and went to Gai's place where he made them some lunch. Afterwards Gai left to train and left Rieka in front of the TV. When he returned one hour later he found her asleep. Carefully he pulled a blanket over her before he went to unpack her things in the guest room.


	39. Chapter 39

**This time, thanks to Eclair Designs, risen truth ruthless lies and Deuce9livesarmy4eva for reviewing! I really appreciate it! And guess what, this time I'm uploading 2 chapters at the same time! This isn't that good, but the next is sort of sad, I think… Hope you'll enjoy it! **

* * *

><p>Days passed by. Rieka felt it like she was somehow distanced from everything that was happening around her. She ate when told to, slept when she felt like it but didn't do much else. Sometimes she caught herself staring at nothing in particular, not knowing how long she'd been doing so. Sometimes she was as cold and numb as she'd been in the hospital, sometimes all she wanted to do was cry.<p>

Gai was worried. The little Hatake didn't act like herself. He wondered where the happy little spirit he knew had gone to. Though he tried to make her happier by giving her candy or playing with her it didn't seem to affect her at all. She hadn't touched the candy. She said she didn't want to play. He couldn't really force her.

Each day they visited the hospital to see Kakashi. Gai tried to cheer his friend and rival up but it didn't seem to work with him either. And Rieka didn't speak much during those visits. He figured it was because the hospital scared her. It was awkward after all, visiting someone at the hospital. That's why Gai would do most of the talking. Neither of the Hatakes spoke much so he felt like he had to fill the silence with something.

Sometimes Kakashi would be angry and annoyed because they wouldn't let him leave the hospital. Apparently the Hokage had threatened to make ANBU guard him if he tried to leave. So Kakashi had no choice but to stay where he was, no matter how much he hated hospitals and no matter how stupid the reason for his hospitalisation was. He didn't have any alcoholic problems. Not at all. So what if he'd gotten drunk once? Wasn't it an acceptable excuse that he'd been on the scene for the Uchiha massacre? That thanks to his sharingan eye he would never be able to forget it? He didn't need to see a psychologist because of some problems other's made up for him! He needed to get out of the hospital!

Sometimes he was calmer and seemed to have accepted the situation (he was biding his time, he told himself). At those occasions he would just lay in bed or sit in the chair while Gai spoke, smile at Rieka sometimes. Before they left he would ask Rieka to hug him and she would. Kakashi didn't see her eyes at those times. Gai had seen them once and it frightened him. A child's eyes shouldn't look so lifeless.

In very rare occasions Kakashi would talk to them, jokingly asked them how life was going "outside", as if he were in prison. Gai would laugh and tell him all the latest gossip. Rieka would mostly stay quiet. And then, when Gai was pausing briefly to breath, Kakashi would ask her how she was doing. And Gai would stay quiet and wait expectantly for her answer. "I'm good" or "I'm doing fine" were what she would answer then. One time Kakashi had pressed her and asked how her kunai practise was going, what she was doing all days. Rieka had been quiet for a while and then silently replied that her kunai-practise was going just fine. Gai didn't reveal her lie.

When they came home that day he asked if Rieka wanted to practise her kunai-technique with him. Rieka declined. Gai decided he'd seen enough of this gloomy Rieka and went to get her kunai pouch from the shelf where it had been placed by him when he unpacked her things and then never moved. Picking Rieka up on his way out he went to the training ground, ignoring her attempts to get him to let her down.

- "Now, little Hatake, it's time you learn to use that power of youth and get over whatever it is that is bothering you!"

He put her down and gave her the pouch she hadn't touched until now. She just looked at it for a moment before she weakly threw it away.

- "No, no, that's now way to treat a weapon pouch", Gai half heartedly scolded as he picked it up. "Now try picking a kunai out and throwing it towards a goal."

Once again he gave the pouch to her and she just threw it away. Realising this might run deep he picked it up again and knelt in front of her, looking into her eyes.

- "Why won't you even as much as touch it? You lied at the hospital and let your dad believe you were practising with your kunai."

Rieka didn't answer. Sighing Gai picked a kunai out from the pouch and held it out to Rieka.

- "Here, at least try holding it for me, ok?"

She shook her head.

- "I understand if it's scary but it's just like when you've fallen off a horse, you'll need to get back up in the saddle again."

Still Rieka didn't move to take the offered kunai. For once Gai's patience failed him and he grabbed her hand and forced the kunai onto it. She tried to let go of it but Gai's hand around hers made that impossibly. Gai thought he was going to win, that this would force her to realise there was nothing bad about a kunai itself. But then she started screaming.

Now, Rieka was usually a rather quiet child and it wasn't often she screamed at all. This didn't mean she couldn't scream, however, which Gai was quickly learning. She screamed without words, just screaming out in anger and protest against the treatment he was putting her through. Her free hand hit his arm in a desperate attempt to get him to let go and Gai reluctantly did as she wanted. The kunai fell to the ground immediately but Rieka continued on screaming.

No matter what Gai did he couldn't stop the screaming. Thankfully she didn't fight anymore once he'd let go of her hand, she just stood there in the middle of the training ground, fists clenched by her sides, and screamed to the heavens. A few other ninjas came to look what all the turmoil was about but no one could stop the noise.

A good while later the screaming finally ended. Gai put his hands down from his ears and looked questioning at her. Rieka's brown eyes met his tiredly and he decided that maybe it was time to go home again.

He picked the kunai up and then they went home, Rieka following closely by. As they passed the bridge Rieka suddenly grabbed the (wrong) pouch and threw it over the railing. Gai screamed as he saw his own kunai fall into the water and disappear with the stream. With tear-filled eyes he turned to Rieka and said:

- "Please tell me it was this you meant to throw away."

She just grabbed the pouch and threw that as well in the river before Gai could stop her.

- "You didn't have to throw mine away", he muttered as he stood up.

- "Sorry", Rieka mumbled. "I thought it was mine."

- "Well, you didn't have to throw yours either!


	40. Chapter 40

She never got those scars healed. Gai didn't know about the recommendation to come back and get the scars healed and Rieka didn't tell him. The reasons behind it were unclear even to her. The coldness and numbness remained within her. Sometimes she lost control of herself, as was the case when Gai tried to make her practise with her kunai again. Right then she just felt that she would never touch a kunai ever again, not a training one and especially not a real one.

At night she often sat up late, by the window so that the moonlight provided her with all the light she needed. That way Gai never got to know of her late nights (and she didn't have to endure a lecture about how she needed her sleep to maintain "the power of youth"). At those occasions she would just sit curled up, sometimes staring at the moon as if it would somehow make her feel the way she used to feel before all of _that_ happened. More often she would just stare at her wrists, for hours and hours. She would remember her father's facial expression; how it changed from happily smiling to… she didn't know how to describe it. Disgust? Fear? Hatred? Each word hurt like she'd been stabbed with a kunai in her heart because it was _her_he'd been looking at, so it must mean that whatever word that described his face also described his feelings for her.

Another part of her, the more logical one, told her that she didn't understand what had happened that time. There were things she missed, things she didn't understand and she prayed to some higher power that there were something that would excuse her dad from such behaviour. But in all that she just felt that much smaller and all the more lonely, because really, if she couldn't understand what was happening around her and not find it in herself to speak to someone about it, what was she if not a cry-baby?

Summer came. Kakashi was still at the hospital and Gai was only given short missions that would allow him to take care of Rieka as well. Neither of them complained. Gai was his usual loud and annoying self and Kakashi was… Kakashi.

From the window of his room Kakashi could see the two of them when they went to kindergarten in the morning. He made sure to get up so that he could watch them, so that he could get even a glimpse of Rieka. He was starving for her company and it pained him not to be able to spend his days with her. So instead he watched, hoping to see her, to see her smile and know that she was ok. And while she seemed healthy enough, judging from how much she seemed to grow now, she never smiled. That worried him. Rieka almost always smiled. Smiled or cried.

During the day he would think about that, ask himself why she wasn't smiling. At first he told himself that it was because there was nothing to smile at in a walk to kindergarten. Then he remembered all the games, all the playing and haunting after imaginary things that she was alone to see. Didn't she do that anymore?

One day he was struck with the thought that maybe she didn't like living with Gai. He knew she didn't like it when he left for missions but had always considered it a childish fear that something would happen to him; that she was afraid of being left alone for too long. But maybe there was something more? Maybe she and Gai didn't get along? Maybe Gai was mistreating her in some way?

The fight he had with Gai later when he came to visit rendered him another few months at the hospital. Once he'd calmed down he realised that he was being irrational. Gai wouldn't hurt Rieka. He wasn't that kind of person, simply. Gai may be a weirdo but he was loyal and pretty much harmless, unless you were his enemy. And Rieka was no enemy. Gai adored her and would probably do anything for her.

So why wasn't Rieka smiling? Why wasn't she even a little happy? He could understand that she was quiet and shy at the hospital, when visiting. It was a totally different environment to what she was used to and it was, he had to admit, slightly scary with all the nurses and doctors in their white clothes and with their sometimes scary looking equipment. Not to mention that everything was so sterile.

Time slowly passed by for all of them. Rieka's fifth birthday came. Kakashi managed to persuade the Hokage to let him out of the hospital for the day. Already in the morning he stood at Gai's doorstep, telling him that he would spend the whole day with Rieka. Gai just smiled, allowing a few happy tears to flow, and let him in, saying that Rieka would soon be ready.

They ate breakfast at a diner; Kakashi bought the prettiest cake there was and even sang for her. Rieka silently said thanks and explained that he didn't need to make such a fuss over it. Kakashi laughed, mostly to hide that he was close to tears, and told her that she was worth it because she was his baby girl and he loved her. She didn't look at him, didn't tell him that she loved him too, just cut her piece of cake into smaller and smaller pieces. _She__'__s__gotten__used__not__to__have__me__around__anymore.__This__must__be__new__and__maybe__a__bit__embarrassing__for__her,_he thought.

The rest of the day was spent in different stores, trying to find the perfect gift. Kakashi promised that she could ask for anything and he would give it to her, but she stayed quiet. After hours of searching she finally settled for a seemingly random book. Kakashi felt disappointed. He'd felt sure he would make her smile today but so far he hadn't even been able to excite her.

They walked in the park and settled on a bench where Kakashi offered to read the book to her. She allowed him to take it from her hands but he wasn't sure she was listening since she just stared at a flower for the twenty minutes it took for him to read the whole book to her.

When darkness fell they returned to Gai's house and Kakashi apologized that he had to go back to the hospital. Rieka nodded and said it was ok, she'd enjoyed the day, thank you very much father. Kakashi kept smiling and said goodbye.

He didn't know how he made it to the hospital. The second he closed the door to his room behind himself he started to cry. Throwing himself onto the bed he cried as if his heart was being ripped out of his body, face pressed into the pillow to silence the sobs. _We__'__re__strangers__to__each__other,_his heart cried. _Rieka__doesn__'__t__need__me__around__anymore,__she__has__become__independent.__And__she__called__me__father,__not__daddy,__as__if__it__was__a__title__given__to__a__stranger._

When he finally fell asleep that night brown, once happy but now expressionless, almost dead eyes kept haunting him in his dreams. The next day he decided to actually speak to the psychiatrist. Anything to get him out of the hospital and back to his daughter's side.


	41. Chapter 41

**Thank you ****Eclair Designs**** and ****optimistic-snoopy**** for reviewing! **

* * *

><p><em>He's making up for it. <em>

Gai's smile was wide. Wider than usual.

_He's trying to distract me. _

His voice was loud, louder than it usually was. It seemed to echo between the walls of the academy.

_He's trying to cover it to make me feel better. _

A smile and a glistering tooth, a thumb pointing upwards, praise for her skills. No one was spared, everyone was made to listen to his stories about how good she was and how much of an amazing ninja she would be some day.

_He's failing. _

Rieka took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down. The weird looks she was receiving from some people didn't help. She could hear them whisper to each other, as if they thought she couldn't hear them. Who was that kid? Where were her parents? Was that man in a green jumpsuit her father? They really didn't look much alike.

The looks she got from the other children, those she knew, were far worse. Where was her dad? Where was the cool, ninja-dude they'd heard so much about from their parents? Where was the guy who'd taken her to kindergarten in near lightning speed not long ago?

She asked herself the same thing. Where was her dad? He'd promised he would come so where was he?

Another deep breath. She forced her trembling hands to stay still, forced a small smile to her lips and forced the tears to remain unshed. Tears wouldn't make this situation any better.

The Hokage held some speech she didn't understand but she still clung to every word of it, hoping it would distract her from the pain in her stomach. She wouldn't think about it, not now at least. This was supposed to be a happy day, her first day in the academy.

A part of her was happy and excited. She wasn't a little kid any more, she was now an academy student! From today on she would spend her days learning, getting stronger and wiser. She was determined to become a good and strong ninja, partially because she hoped that if she did so her dad would just… what? Stop acting weird? Look at her with love again? With pride, even?

The speech ended and the children where guided into the academy and their new classroom. Their teacher, a kind looking man in the green vest, told them his name his hobbies and then asked about theirs. He seemed kind enough. But she still felt sad, because there was something missing. Or rather someone.

Outside the windows was Gai, pressed closely to it so that he could look inside and see how things were going. Some of the kids laughed. Rieka didn't. She just sat at her place in the back row with a strained little smile on her face. When it became her time she simply said her name, stating she didn't have any particular hobby.

- "Hatake, huh? I've heard about you dad. Great reputation, that Copy Ninja." The teacher commented.

Then he continued on with the next kid. Rieka tried to listen but found herself not doing so. Instead she found herself lost to the pain in her stomach and the overwhelming feeling of loneliness that she was feeling. She didn't really understand that feeling. She shouldn't feel alone, she was in a classroom full of students, her new classmates, and outside Gai was waiting for her.

_Gai_, she thought. The pain intensified. _He's so nice really. Annoying and loud, but really nice as well. I almost wish… _She hesitated, afraid to even think the thought. _Sometimes I wish dad was a little more like Gai. At least he'd be here then. I wonder why he said he would come? Did he just say it and planning on letting me down all the time? Or did he plan to come and something got in the way? But if he really wanted to come, wouldn't that be more important than anything else? Shouldn't he be here, no matter what? _

Carefully she dried her eyes, hoping that nobody had seen her tears.

The day went on and around lunchtime they were dismissed. Holding her schedule in one hand Rieka went outside along with the rest of her classmates, knowing that Gai was waiting for her. And he was. The second she stepped outside the door he grabbed her by her waist and lifted her up in a hug that pressed the air out of her lungs. For some reason she didn't protest and just hugged back. It felt good, really, getting a hug like this. Though Gai wasn't related to her and he never would take her dad's place she liked the warm feeling she got in her stomach when he hugged her. _At least somebody cares. _

To celebrate her first day of school they went to get ramen on the ramen stand. Gai spoke much as usual, asking her questions about school and what she thought about it without giving her a chance to answer them. She ate silently, grateful that Gai didn't need more than an occasional nod or a "Mm" every now and then to keep the conversation up by himself.

- "Yo", a voice suddenly said behind them.

Both of them turned around, slightly surprised, and saw Kakashi standing there. He had one of his hands in his pocket, the other raised in a greeting. The only visible eye had taken the form of a half moon, like it always did when he smiled.

- "Sorry I'm a bit late, I was…"

- "It's okay", Rieka interrupted. "I understand, father."

The two adults looked at her but she didn't meet their eyes. Instead she focused on her food and finished it quickly before she turned to Gai again.

- "Can we go home now? I want to check out my new books."

- "Sure, You coming, Kakashi?"

- "Of course, I want to hear all about Rieka's first day of school!"

On the way home Gai and Kakashi had a great conversation about what had happened through the day, Gai enthusiastically telling Kakashi everything there was to know. Rieka remained silent, refusing to even answer when they spoke to her. And as soon as they arrived to Gai's house she hurried to what had become her room and locked the door behind her.

- "The little one really took offence that you weren't there", Gai said with just a little hint of reprove.

- "She'll get over it", Kakashi answered, more to convince himself that it was true than anything else.

- "Are you sure?"

Kakashi didn't answer. He wasn't sure, not about this and not about anything. Talking to the physiologist was taking its toll on him. Ghost seemed to follow him everywhere now days. He couldn't even eat or sleep properly. That's why he'd been late. A nurse had decided that he needed to sleep and drugged his food yesterday. As a result he'd woken up not long ago, far too late to make it to the entrance ceremony.

- "You made her cry", Gai continued.

Shocked all Kakashi could do was stare at his old friend and rival. Sure, he'd realised Rieka would be disappointed, but that he'd made her cry…

- "She's valiant, you know. She really fought those tears. And when she couldn't hold them back she just silently dried them off. I don't think anyone but me saw it, not even her sensei."

- "She cried in class?"

Gai nodded. Kakashi felt it like a part of him broke. It hadn't really been his fault, but still… She'd cried. Rieka had cried because he wasn't there, because he let her down. In that moment someone could've just hung a sigh saying "World's worst dad ever" around his neck and he wouldn't have protested.

Feeling like his chest was tightening and making it nearly impossible to breathe he hurried after his daughter, desperate to talk to her and make it a little better. He needed her to know that he didn't mean to do this to her, that it hadn't been his fault and…

- "Rieka? Rieka, sweetie, open the door for me please!"

He knocked on the door, begging her to open up and let him speak to her. When she didn't he just said what he wanted to say anyway through the door, hoping that it would get to her anyway. Gai joined him and tried to say something to him but Kakashi wouldn't listen, he needed to make her understand! Shouting out apologies with tears floating down his cheeks he opened up his heart, hoping that it would destroy this wall that had been built up between them.

- "Kakashi, are you too emotional to use your senses?" Gai asked. "She isn't there, she must've left through the window while we were talking!"


	42. Chapter 42

**Ok, I'm sorry for the cliché in this chapter. I needed it for the sequel I'm planning. I hope you guys can forgive me for it. **

**And thanks to Eclair Designs**** and ****risen truth ruthless lies**** for reviewing! Reviews make me happy! **

* * *

><p>The air was thick and hot in the hokage-office. Sarutobi stood by the window and let the breeze cool him down a little before he turned back towards the other person in the room. Tsunade was sitting down in a chair, her blond bangs falling into her slightly tilted eyes as she looked at her former sensei.<p>

- "Who is this child?" she asked once again.

- "The daughter of Hyuga Rin and Hatake Kakashi." Sarutobi silently replied.

He took his place behind the desk, silently cursing the robe and the hat that was a part of his work-attire. A hot day like this he almost wondered if the clothes weren't one of the biggest challenges of being the Hokage.

- "Hatake Kakashi, you say? The Copy ninja?"

Sarutobi just hummed to show that Tsunade was correct. Maybe after he was finished here he could just go hide in some underground hideout, preferably with a big bowl of ice cream, and pretend for a while that he wasn't the leader of the village but an ordinary old man who deserved to get some rest once in a while.

- "Well, that could explain…" Tsunade mumbled.

Since he knew that his student were thinking out loud and soon enough would say what she was thinking, Sarutobi chose to remain silent. Tsunade got up from her chair and walked around on the room while thinking. The time when they were just sensei and student were long time gone and Sarutobi actually missed it. On the other hand, now he had an extremely skilled medical ninja to ask for advice when he needed to. But he still missed the blond little girl she'd once been.

- "Ok, this is what I think." Tsunade declared as she gave her sensei a quick look to make sure he was listening. "Hyuga Rin, for one reason or another, had a change in her DNA. This is perfectly normal and is the reason we even got abilities like the byakugan. But in her case it made her kekkei genkai a recessive gene."

She turned around, walking from one side of the room to the other before turning again, giving her sensei a look, and continuing on walking.

- "She carried the genes of Byakugan but she couldn't develop it herself. And once she got a child, the genes were passed down to that child. But the genes were still recessive, which means that they have to be paired up with an identic allele if the child would be able to develop the ability. And that brings us to the father."

She stopped and once again looked at Sarutobi.

- "Are you sure you saw what you think you saw?"

- "Her eyes changed", Sarutobi calmly replied. "I can't say if it's some sort of ninja ability but her eyes were changed. Later, when the wound was healed, they turned back to normal."

- "Well, that _does _sound like she developed some ocular ability."

For yet another while Tsunade was silently walking back and forth in the room, thinking hard.

- "I compared the sample of Kakashi's blood you sent me with a sample from when he was younger. Did you know it has changed? The cells don't look really the same. And there's also…"

Sarutobi was grateful that Tsunade understood this kind of things, because he certainly wasn't an expert on the area. _Sometimes we forget that a Hokage can not only be a strong ninja, but also knowledgeable in all the areas needed to care for the people. _

- "Ok, this is a long shot but it's the best explanation I've got so far. Kakashi is known for that sharingan eye of his, right?" Tsunade didn't give him time to answer the question since she knew she was right. "We know that it was given to him by his teammate Obito shortly before his death, and that Rin was the one to transplant it into him. Such transplantation is rather risky, especially in field without much medical equipment."

Walk the few steps, turn, walk, turn back. Her hands were twisting together in front of her and she didn't look at her sensei.

- "What if something went wrong? What if Kakashi's body rejected the new eye? Rin couldn't let that happen, because that would weaken Kakashi, possibly kill him. Yet her teammates wanted her to continue on with what she was doing. She had to make it work."

Step, step, step. Turn, step, step, step.

- "She was a skilled medic. Despite being so young she knew what she was doing, she knew the risks. I think she used her chakra to force Kakashi's body to accept the eye. She tricked the body that this eye was a part of the original body. But to do so she would've had to forcibly change some of his cells. In other words, she changed some of his DNA."

Sarutobi considered what she was saying, weighted it against the little he knew about the subject of biology.

- "Rin changed Kakashi's DNA? Is that possible?"

- "Not all of it, just a few cells. I'm not sure, as I said, it's a long shot. Maybe she used her chakra to mix some of the cells, mixed the DNA of Kakashi with the DNA of the eye. That would explain that his blood has changed. The DNA in all his cells isn't the same but thanks to whatever Rin did his body won't reject the changes."

Finally Tsunade looked at Sarutobi, expecting him to tell her she was crazy. But he didn't. Instead he seemed to seriously consider what she had just told him.

- "The theory is that Kakashi's great chakra loss whenever he uses his sharingan is because he's not of Uchiha-blood. But if there's DNA of the eye in the rest of his body that would explain how he's been able to develop it from two tomoes to three. Even though the eye isn't in perfect harmony with the rest of his body his physical experience affect the eye."

They both stayed silent for a while until Sarutobi finally remembered that Kakashi's sharingan hadn't been their original topic.

- "So, what this has to do with Rieka-chan?" he asked.

- "Sharingani is a part of the three Great Dōjutsu, along with the byakugan and the rinnegan. It's possible that they are so similar to their DNA that when paired together they might actually make a special ability comparable to the originals."

- "So what she has might be a mix of sharingan and byakugan?"

- "Could be. Or it could be neither of them. For all we know she hasn't shown any signs of a kekkei genkai apart from the change in her eyes, which you were alone to notice. It's mere speculations."

- "I see. Well, I guess time will reveal if we were correct or not."

- "I'd suggest you keep an eye on her sensei", Tsunade warned. "We don't know what kind of troubles this will bring."

On the surface it sounded like she was just worried that the girl would have troubles controlling her potential ability but Sarutobi knew that wasn't all. What she really said was that he'd be careful not to let the wrong people know about this. After all, both sharingan and bykugan were amazing kekkei genkai that were known to be desired by others.


	43. Chapter 43

**Thank you ****Eclair Designs**** and ****ShinigamiXNinja**** for reviewing! And thank you very, very much ****The You of Yesterday**** for all of your reviews! I hadn't checked my mail for a while and when I logged in I had 19 messages from fanfiction, most of them being your reviews! I was stunned! **

* * *

><p>She lay there under a three in the park, staring up at the sky and the clouds that were slowly making their way towards wherever they were going. A content sigh escaped Rieka. <em>I wish things could stay like this forever. <em>But she knew it couldn't. Soon enough Gai would come searching for her, possibly with her dad in company.

As if summoned by the faint thought of them she could hear Gai's exited shout as he noticed her. Sitting up she saw both her dad and Gai coming running towards her. Again she sighed, but this time it wasn't content.

- "There you are, my great little rival!"

Gai was smiling like a mad man, for what reason she didn't understand, while her dad was standing slightly behind him just looking at her with a weird expression in his eye. She didn't look at him. She turned her head away from him.

Just as she did that she noticed a figure on the roofs. It was dressed in a dark coat and had a mask over its face. For a moment it seemed to look around, as if it was checking if it had been seen by someone, and then it was gone. _What was that? _

- "Are you up for another game of hide and seek or do you want to get home?" Gai asked.

She shrugged, still unwilling to forgive her dad for not showing up at the academy. He'd let her down. Again. And it hurt. In fact, there were a lot of things he did that hurt. Some of those things didn't just hurt physically but emotionally as well.

- "Let's go get some ice cream then before we go home", Kakashi suggested. "My treat."

- "Even better! Let's have a manly challenge of whom of us that can eat the most ice cream! The looser can pay the bill."

Gai was already excited about this. Kakashi's eyebrow twitched slightly but he didn't say anything about it. Instead he turned towards Rieka and held out a hand to her.

- "You coming?" he asked.

- "Gai-san will win", she stated as she ignored his hand and stood up by her own.

Quickly, for reasons she didn't really consider herself, she grabbed Gai's hand and let him lead the way towards the ice cream stand.

- "One extra-large of the sweetest ice cream you've got!" Gai ordered. "And you, little one?"

Glancing at the list with different tastes Rieka felt almost like she wanted to vomit. One taste was sweeter than the other and for some reason she just didn't want anything sweet at all. This bothered her slightly because she knew that not long ago she would've ordered the same thing as Gai and gladly taken a second one as well.

- "I'm fine", she mumbled.

- "Don't be afraid, you can take whatever you want!" Kakashi said behind her.

Knowing neither of them would let the matter be she asked for a rather small and almost sour ice cream that she knew she probably wouldn't even have touched a few months ago. But that was before _all of that _happened and ever since she hadn't been her old self, she knew that.

- "Are you sure?" her dad asked. "You don't want anything sweeter?"

She shook her head and then accepted the ice cream Gai handed to her. Disturbingly enough Kakashi took the same thing as her and then all three of them sat down at a near bench. Gai was in the middle, happy like a child, eating the ice cream with what must have been record speed.

As she'd expected Gai won. Her dad calmly replied that he wasn't even competing. Why would he anyway? He'd already paid for it. Then they slowly made their way back to Gai's home before Kakashi said he had to get back to the hospital. Urged by Gai Rieka hugged him but carefully made sure it wasn't a tight or a long hug. A few seconds closely to him, her arms weakly wrapped around him, and then she took several steps back, glancing up at him with what she hoped was expressionless eyes. Once again he got that weird expression in his eye.

- "I'm sorry I didn't make it in time for the entrance ceremony", he said with a low voice. "I really wanted to be there but I was knocked out by something the nurses gave me so that I would sleep."

Could words make it hurt like she'd just been stabbed with a kunai? Apparently they could. But she lowered her gaze to the ground so that he wouldn't notice the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes at his words.

- "I understand", she said. "It's ok, really."

A voice inside her head screamed at her that it was not ok. The picture of him on the sofa came to her mind, followed by the stench of sake and how pathetic and useless she'd felt and she wondered, not for the first time, why he allowed himself to become like that.

- "Ok… Goodbye then. See you guys next time you visit me."

Kakashi left them, waving goodbye with one hand. As soon as he was outside the garden Rieka hurried towards her room again.

- "No more hide and seek, it's dinner time soon and I haven't even started the preparations!" Gai warned.

- "I'm just going to play in my room", she shouted back at him.

She knew it was a lie and Gai probably knew as well, but choose not to mention it. And she wasn't planning to leave, she just needed some time alone to think. It was weird because somehow Gai seemed to know exactly when she needed to be left alone and when she wanted him to do all the conversation.

Her room wasn't very big but she didn't need it to be either. All of her belongings were neatly placed on the shelves where they were supposed to be, her new schoolbag that she hadn't used yet hanging on the footboard of the bed and her books on the bedside table. She ignored it all in favour of the window.

Looking out through it at the garden outside, the children playing at the street a little further away, she wondered what it was in her that had changed. She used to be like that as well, didn't she? Didn't she use to play and get in trouble every now and then? Didn't she use to _feel_?

_I wish everything could just be the way it used to be. I don't like things the way they are now. I want my dad to be kind and loving again. I want those memories out of my head so that I won't have to think about it every time I see him. "I was knocked out by something the nurses gave me", that's his excuse? There weren't any nurses before he got to the hospital and he seemed to be rather knocked out anyway! He just… _A sob almost made its way through her mouth. _He just doesn't care. _

The teddy bear was grabbed and hugged tightly. Her face pressed tightly towards the soft head, every sign of tears effectively disappearing into the soft material. _I wish I could trust dad. But I… I can't. I can't forget about _that _and I can't stop thinking about it. And he hasn't said a word about it. He hasn't apologized or told me why he did what he did. It's just scary that he pretends like it never happened. _

Off course Rieka couldn't understand that her dad didn't do it on purpose. A five year old couldn't possibly be supposed to understand what alcohol did to a person or the psychological suffering of her father. She didn't understand that Kakashi didn't even know what had happened, because he had no memories of it. All he could remember were drunken dreams about ghosts haunting him.

A while later Gai called her downstairs for dinner. She collected her feelings and put on a mask to hide her tears. It was, she started to realise, much easier to just hide her emotions away. To pretend they didn't exist. That way no one would have to worry. And she wouldn't do the same mistake again. She would not allow herself to show anything that might make it easier for someone to hurt her.


	44. Chapter 44

**Great thanks to ****Eclair Designs****, ****The You of Yesterday**** and ****risen truth ruthless lies**** for reviewing! I'm glad you guys like the story and soon I'll start at the sequel! **

* * *

><p>Lunch time at the academy. Rieka smiled and sneaked out through the hole in the wall. No one noticed her. It had been a week since she first started the academy and she'd quickly come to realise that though her teachers were now real ninja they weren't that observant of what she was doing. Most of them were busy worrying about what Naruto was doing. And Naruto… he was another thing.<p>

The smile died on her lips when she thought about him. She'd seen him a few times and he'd just looked at her with a strange look in his eyes, somewhat guilty, somewhat reserved. And that look just reminded her of how her father looked at her now days and she'd found herself looking away, unable to meet his gaze. It was too painful. And when she looked back he was gone. They hadn't spoken a word to each other. But she was glad that it seemed one of the teacher's (the pony-tail ninja!) seemed to have gotten closer to him. She'd seen him hunt him through the whole school, heard Naruto get scolded and later seen the two at Ichiraku ramen. It was good that he now had a friend, even if she couldn't understand what had gone wrong between the two of them.

Speaking about going wrong… She'd seen Sasuke as well. And he'd changed a lot over the summer. When she'd asked the other kids they told her that his family had been murdered. She'd tried to talk to him, to tell him that she would be his friend no matter what and if he wanted to talk she was there. But he'd just snarled at her, told her he didn't want to befriend another weakling who would just be yet another burden to him and then turned his back at her. Since then she hadn't dared speak to him again and as soon as he caught her looking at him he glared at her with more hatred than she'd ever seen.

Now she hurried through the streets towards the park and tried her best not to think about it. People around her were too busy with their own things to notice her. Her heart was beating hard in her chest as she entered the park and hurried towards the three which she'd been hiding under just a week ago. Carefully she found the same spot where she'd been standing then and looked towards the roofs. _There he was, _she thought. Just as carefully she followed the direction in which he'd disappeared then and found the spot in which she'd been standing last time she saw him.

Yes, she'd been trailing him. So far had she only been able to follow him into one of the alley-ways to see him disappear. But she was determined to see where he was heading and then she'd find that mask-wearing, tag-playing ninja-club or whatever it was!

- "Ok, so last time he disappeared in… that direction." she mumbled to herself.

Slowly she walked along another alley until she could see the spot on the roof where she'd lost sight of him last time. This way he was most likely to pass right above her head and she would find out another small part of the path he was following. It was always the same path, every second or third day, with little or no changes. Had it been any different she'd been unable to follow him, because he was much faster than she was, but this way she just had to be there in time to see where he went next. In two or three days he would come back and she'd be there, waiting for him.

Standing in the shadows she was hard to notice, especially since she was standing perfectly still. Her hair moved a little in the wind but as it disappeared even her hair didn't move. And her eyes were locked at the roof, never looking away for a second. If she did she could miss him. It was a coincidence she'd seen him the first time and she'd come to realise most people didn't notice him since they were too busy with their own.

Suddenly he was there, landing on the roof for less than a second before he continued over her head, put a foot down on the other roof and disappeared. She smiled. She'd been correct. Slowly she was making progress in this her self-proclaimed mission.

Quickly she made her way back towards the academy. If she would get enough time over to eat her lunch she had to hurry.

The rest of the day passed by quickly, the teacher trying to teach them something about safety when handling a weapon and the students full of questions of when they'd be allowed to practise their kunai or shuriken abilities. By the end of the day Rieka collected her books and ran outside along with the other kids. But unlike the other kids she stopped very suddenly when she saw who was awaiting her. She wanted to groan but instead she put on the slightly surprised mask.

- "Father, what are you doing here?"

She could tell he was smiling behind the mask. The eye cringed into a half moon. She remembered how he'd smiled just like that, even happier because his eye had been open and full of joy and love, before he… _NO. Don't think about it now! _

- "I was released from the hospital and thought I'd come to pick you up."

- "Oh. I'm glad", she said with a nearly monotone voice.

Her head was spinning. She'd settled down at Gai's place and come to like it. She felt safe there. And she hadn't been home to their, Kakashi's and Rieka's, apartment since Gai had followed her to pick her things up. The thought of going back to the place where _that _had happened with _him _was scary. But she couldn't protest. She knew very well that she really didn't have a choice. She was still a child and was supposed to live with her father. After all, no one knew what had really happened that time. Except from the two of them. And he acted like it had never happened. Did that mean he wanted her to act the same way? But how could he expect her to just forget it all?

- "Let's get to Gai's house and pick your things up before we go home."

Her throat felt too dry to manage an answer so she just nodded and followed him. When he put a hand on her shoulder she tensed and pulled away by taking a few quick steps so that she was walking in front of him. She realised her mistake when she had to look over her shoulder to see him but it was already too late. Well, at least it was a little better than having that hand on her shoulder. Just the knowledge that it was that hand that had hit her and… _STOP! Stop it! _

The fingers of her right hand encircled her left wrist. It was covered in bandage, a common fashion for ninjas in training. Gai had seen the scars there and probably knew the real reason she wore the bandage, but apart from him hardly anyone knew. And that was just as she wanted it to be. She didn't want the weird looks or the questions that would come if people saw her scars. Questions meant people wanted answers, such as the Hokage and the nurses had wanted. She'd been too shocked to manage a answer to them and since then no one had asked. People just assumed that it was some sort of training accident. Which suited her perfectly because she _couldn't _tell them the truth and this way she didn't even have to lie.

Gai's house was empty but she knew where he stored the extra key so they had no problems getting inside. She went to her room and Kakashi followed in her trails, hands in his pockets. He watched her take out a bag from underneath the bed and put her clothes in it. On the bed was a big teddy bear he'd given her once. His brow furrowed. She'd never shown any interest in the stuffed animal before. That's why it was so ugly; it had been left outside in the rain for a night. One eye was missing, he didn't really know the story behind that, and the fake fur was ripped in the seam and leaking padding. It _looked _like a deeply loved toy but as far as he knew it had been placed on a shelf in her room, once it had dried from the night outside, and then never played with. Apparently he was wrong.

When all of her things were packed they left the house and went towards their home. Kakashi carried the bag, not because Rieka couldn't carry it herself but because he'd simply grabbed it when she'd closed it.

Rieka didn't show how uncomfortable she was. Her facial expression was as calm as ever. But as they got closer her steps slowed down. Kakashi assumed it was because she was tired and offered her a piggy back ride home. She just shook her head and said she was fine before she hurried on before him. He shrugged. She must be nervous or something, not that he knew what there was to be nervous about.

Someone had taken care of the cleaning while they were gone so there were no thick layers of dust but everything was cleaned and in order. Kakashi carried the bag upstairs and told her to unpack while he made dinner for them. Soon the house was filled with the smell of food cooking on the stove. Rieka fought to keep the calm mask on. She would do this. She could do it. After all, it was only her father after all. He wasn't dangerous or anything. She'd lived with him the major part of her life, a few months away shouldn't change things that much! _Well, not those months apart… What happened before these months changed things. _


	45. Chapter 45

**Eclair Designs****, ****risen truth ruthless lies**** and ****Tenko Kugen****, thank you for reviewing! And ****Toushirou-chan****, welcome back and thank you very much as well! ****ferret assassin nin****, I don't know if you've gotten this far into the story yet but great thanks to you as well! **

**A little spoiler for you guys… This is the second last chapter. As you might understand there won't be a solution for Rieka and Kakashi in these two chapters; their problem will continue on into the sequel (which I've started to write!). **

* * *

><p>He could tell she had changed. During these months when he'd been at the hospital and not gotten to see her every day she'd changed a lot. She rarely smiled. She didn't play anymore. She'd grown a lot and had new clothes, bought by Gai but thankfully lacking any signs of his sense of fashion, or rather lack thereof. Her hair was long again, longer than Rin's had used to be. And those eyes, those eyes so alike Rin's, they had changed the most. They were still brown and beautiful but reserved, distanced, emotionless. Her eyes shouldn't look like that. He didn't like it. They should smile and be happy.<p>

The morning routine had changed as well. She went up by herself and didn't need him to wake her up. She picked out the cereals and the milk herself, put it all away and dished afterwards (standing on a chair to reach, but still). Her schoolbag was always ready when they left and it seemed she didn't even need him to follow her to school. They didn't speak many words in the mornings.

When he picked her up in the afternoon she went straight up to her room to make her homework. Should he be proud or sad that another excuse to talk to her was taken away? He didn't know. He made dinner and when he called her down she came. He asked if homework was going ok or if she needed any help. She said it was fine. He made another few attempts for conversation but eventually he gave up and they ate in silence.

He tried to talk to the psychologist about it. The man said it was natural that kids changed and could they go back to the topic of Kakashi's childhood now?

A week passed. Two weeks. His birthday passed. He got a card that said "Happy birthday Father". Nothing else. No drawings, no stickers, nothing. And while he appreciated the gesture he couldn't help but feel it was half hearted. It ended up on the fridge anyway, along with the other drawings she'd given him months ago. He didn't know what to do and the books about parenting he read didn't help one bit.

He didn't know about her trips outside the academy every second day. He didn't know that her tailing of the strange man brought her further and further away from the academy, so much that she now had to eat her lunch while waiting for the man to show up. There were lots of things he didn't know and while Rieka was happy he didn't know of it she couldn't help but feel sad that he didn't find out about it. If he really cared, shouldn't he notice? He hadn't even asked her where the weapon pouch he'd bought her was.

Classes were going fine for her. As Kakashi had realised long ago she was talented and sometimes she found herself bored when the teacher repeated something she already knew but her classmates hadn't come to fully understand yet. On those long afternoons after school, when she was hiding on her room in order not to have to spend the time with her father, she studied things the teacher hadn't even mentioned yet.

The most exciting thing she did was trailing that masked man. It had quickly developed into an obsession. Even when venturing through half the town in order to get a glimpse of him made her late for her afternoon classes she couldn't stop. It had become a mystery that had to be solved, like the time she trailed what she'd later come to realise was Gai buying a doll. The mystery had to be solved, no matter what.

Slowly her trailing made progress and she was lead just a bit outside the town, in the woods. It was harder to trail him here because she was stuck on the ground while he was running in the trees. On the other hand, he was a bit slower here than on the roofs, so she had more time to watch him, to follow. And one day she found herself at the end of the road. The man landed on the ground and then he was gone. Five times in a row did she watch him and all five times did he disappear. This required further investigation!

One Saturday morning she left the house early, to Kakashi's dismay. But he didn't say anything. He'd come to realise he couldn't keep her inside all day and that she needed some time alone to play with her friends. Of course he didn't know that she wasn't playing with friends but instead making her way towards the forest where the man had disappeared in front of her eyes so many times.

Hiding in a bush she made sure no one was around to see her. It wouldn't be good if another one of those club-members noticed her, would it? When she was positive she was alone she left her hideout and stood at the spot where the man had been standing a few days ago. The grass under her was soft, a rock to her right, just close enough to stretch out her hand and touch. But nothing seemed different from any other area in the wood. Sighing she jumped on the rock and sat down in the sun to think. And that's how she accidentally solved her mystery.

As she sat down a small part of the rock sank under her weight. Taken by surprise she didn't notice at once how a part of the ground where she'd just been standing disappeared and formed a hole in the ground. When she did notice a smile spread across her face and without a second thought she jumped down from the rock and into the hole.

Darkness surrounded her as the hole closed above her head. She could feel herself fall a short bit before she landed on something hard. Unprepared she fell on her but in a not so graceful ninja-style. Groaning in discomfort she rubbed her bottom before looking around the mildly lit room she suddenly found herself in.

It looked more than anything like a small cave. A corridor, lit by a few lamps here and there, led further into this mystery. Suddenly nervous she stood up but hesitated to continue. What if they got mad at her? What of this weren't a friendly club but something dangerous? Now, when she had no way back out, it seemed very believable that there was something dangerous in front of her. _Why didn't I tell someone where I was going? Or I could've even brought someone! Gai surely would've thought it was exciting. _

But there was nothing to do about it now. All she could do was to continue on and hope there wasn't a dangerous dragon ready to eat her waiting for her by the end of the corridor. Taking a deep breath she collected all of her courage and slowly made her way along the corridor, trying to stop her legs from trembling.

The corridor twisted and turned but luckily it didn't split into several ones or she would've got lost. Soon she found herself in front of a door. By now her heart was beating hard in her chest because surely there must be something terrible behind that door? A shaking hand slowly turned the knob around and a small crack opened up to her, just enough to look inside and still being able to quickly close the door of there was a dragon breathing fire in her direction.

There was no dragon. And no fire either. What she could see from where she was standing was part of a table and a chair. And someone was sitting in that chair. That someone was looking at her over his shoulder, a surprised look in his eyes. Then he brought his hands up and formed the seal to undo a justu. He repeated it.

- "Hey, Morino! What kind of jutsu is this you're pulling at me?" he then called.

Rieka couldn't move. The man didn't seem dangerous but still... His face seemed stern. He wore a ninja headband and his hair was standing out in spikes in different locations. As he moved his head to call what she supposed was another man she could see that he also had a long, in fact very long, blond ponytail.

If the first man looked stern the one who entered her field of vision looked simply frightening. He wore a headband over a piece of cloth that covered his head, so she couldn't see his hair, but there was nothing stopping her from seeing the two scars running across his face.

- "What are you talking about, I'm not pulling a jutsu on you Yamanaka!" the man said with a dark voice.

- "Then will you please explain to me why I see a child standing by the door!"

At first it seemed like he was going to reply but the reply never came. Instead he tensed and quickly turned around to stare at her. Two pair of eyes stared at her and Rieka felt like she'd done something horribly wrong. She should probably run and hope that she'd be able to get away, but as far as she knew there was no way out behind her. And these men _did_ wear the Konoha-headband with the leaf on their foreheads.

And then, before she knew what was happening, the door was ripped open and she found herself slung towards a wall and held there by a hand on her throat. Terrified she looked into the eyes of the second man, the one with the scars.

- "Voice your name, rank and loyalty, enemy ninja!" he shouted out.

His voice was so loud it hurt her eardrums and she whimpered. This only caused the hand on her throat to tighten. Her small hands grabbed his wrist in an attempt to free herself but it was hopeless. _I made a mistake. I shouldn't have come alone. _

- "Calm down Morino. It's just a child."

- "And what is a child doing here? It's an enemy spy!"

Despite his words the man loosened his grip of her throat and she was let down on the floor. The man with the pony tail knelt in front of her, causing his hair to swipe against the floor.

- "Hello there, little one", he said in a soft voice. "What's your name?"

She glanced at the other man, who was glaring at her over the blondes shoulder.

- "Rieka. Hatake Rieka."

Two eyebrows rose at that but neither man said anything about it. The blondes smile widened.

- "What are you doing here, Rieka-chan?"

Once again she glanced at the other man, the scars on his face and the black cloak he was wearing. She recognized it very well.

- "I followed him", she said and pointed at the man.

Both men stared as if they didn't believe her.

- "But he was wearing a mask then", she clarified.

They were quiet for a several minutes, minutes that made Rieka very nervous.

- "Well, Rieka, do you like cookies? Do you want some?"

She nodded but them remembered something her dad had told her once.

- "But dad say's I'm not allowed to accept sweets from strangers."

For some reason the man smiled at that.

- "Well, my name is Yamanaka Inoichi. That man over there is Morino Ibiki. Now when you know or names, do you want cookies?"

This time she gladly accepted and while the two men spoke in whispering voices she ate the cookies they'd put out on the table for her. The man with the scars, Morino-san, left before she was finished. The other man sat down beside her. Soon enough the man returned.

- "The Hokage wishes to see us. _All _of us." he said with a grumpy voice.

- "I thought so", Yamanaka-san said. "Well, let's get going then."

Since she was obviously supposed to follow them she did so, thinking that she must be in deep trouble if the Hokage himself wanted to see her. The blond man held her hand in his in a comforting way that suggested he was used to kids, while the other continued to glare at her from the corner of his eye.

The Hokage building was nearly empty a Saturday like this and they didn't meet anyone on their way to the office. Rieka had a huge lump in her stomach. Was the Hokage going to yell at her? Would he tell her father? And would father be so mad and disappointed in her that he would..?

The man named Ibiki knocked the door and they entered without waiting for an answer. Rieka quickly stated for herself that her father wasn't there. At least not yet. The Hokage sat by his desk and looked at them, especially her, when they entered.

- "Ah, so this is the little one who found your hideout?" he said in a rhetorical question.

- "Yes", Inoichi replied. "I was quite surprised when she opened the door."

Calmly the Hokage got up and knelt in front of Rieka so that their eyes were at the same level.

- "Rieka-chan, will you tell me how you found their hideout?"

She knew the Hokage; not very well but enough to know that he was nice and friendly.

- "I followed Morino-san", she said simply. "But he was wearing a mask so I didn't know it was him."

- "I see. How long have you been tailing him?"

After a moment of thought she replied;

- "Well, I saw him the same day I enrolled the academy. And then I became curious and started to follow."

- "Wasn't it hard, following Morino-san like that?"

Ibiki glared at Inoichi at his question but the Hokage didn't say anything. Rieka shook her head.

- "Not really. You see, he has this pattern. Every second or third day he would return and take the same way, so I just waited for him and saw where he went next, since I was too slow to follow him. And the next time I waited where I lost track of him last time."

At this Ibiki got a look like he'd just been punched in his stomach. Inoichi smiled but quickly covered it with his hand.

- "I see. Will you promise me not to tell anyone about their secret hideout? It's a secret, you see." the Hokage asked.

- "Ok."

- "Don't tell anyone", the Hokage said. Don't even your dad, ok? That's how secret this is."

With her eyes huge from surprise that she was a part of such a huge secret Rieka nodded her agreement. She wouldn't tell anyone. Especially not her father. Then she was sent away and her two new friends stayed at the office with the Hokage.

An embarrassing silence filled the room once Rieka had left. Neither of the three men wanted to speak. Finally the Hokage opened his mouth and said, as calmly and untroubled as he could;

- "Well, let's just hope she keeps the headquarter of the Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force a secret."

The younger men could only agree.


	46. Chapter 46

**Hi people, sorry it took me so long to get this short chapter up! School's been extremely busy the last week! Anyway, thanks to ****The You of Yesterday****, ****Eclair Designs****, ****Toushirou-chan****, ****Verdigurl**** and ****risen truth ruthless lies**** for reviewing! **

**The first chapter of the sequel will be up in a few days, I just have to proof-read it and see if there's anything to add or remove. **

* * *

><p>Already the next morning they realized it wouldn't be possible to keep the hideout where it was. An hour or so before lunch Ibiki and Inoichi heard the sound of the door opening and they saw a big teddy bear entering their base. Behind the teddy they could barely see Rieka.<p>

- "Morino-san, look at this!" she said. "My teddy looks just like you!"

If the silence that followed was tensed or purely dangerous was hard to say. Ibiki glared at the offending item he supposedly looked like and Inoichi half expected him to do something they would regret later. After all, he was known as a sadist. He _enjoyed _causing pain to others.

And then he couldn't hold in the laugh he'd tried his best to stop. He laughed so much he couldn't even stand straight but had to bend forward and grab his knees. At this the look at Ibiki's face just grew sourer which only caused Inoichi to laugh that much more. Because the worn out teddy did indeed look quite alike Morino Ibiki.

Later that day Ibika and Inoici found themselves in the Hokage's office, telling him about the events earlier the same day. Well, they didn't mention the teddy. Ibiki insisted the Hokage didn't need to know about that detail. They just said that Rieka had come back to their hideout again.

- "This cannot continue, Hokage-sama!" Ibiki spoke. "The tunnel system continues on from our base to the ANBU-base and…"

- "I know this fully well, Morino-san", the Hokage broke off. "I've already arranged that your base will be moved. Konoha Torture and Interrogation Force now have their base of operations in the Konoha Intelligence Division."

Ibiki and Inoichi were too stunned to protest, so the Hokage quickly continued.

- "And I would also like that one or both of you took the time to train Hatake Rieka once or twice a week."

Sarutobi knew this would make them forget everything about moved bases and just as he'd expected Ibiki's face immediately turned darker.

- "Hokage-sama, she's a child! Surely you must know we have more important things to do..?"

Inoichi nodded his agreement and continued;

- "I myself have a daughter just a few years older than Rieka and I can tell you that a child that age isn't ready for anything the two of us might be able to teach."

To their surprise the Hokage smiled at their protests. It gave them a bad feeling in their stomachs.

- "Last time I checked, Inoichi-san, your daughter hadn't managed to follow one of our jonins and discover a secret hideout."

Ibiki blushed and Inoichi opened his mouth to respond. The Hokage didn't give him a chance because he turned to Ibiki and continued on, calmly but determinately.

- "A hideout that will, with a little further investigation, lead her straight into the ANBU-base. Now, do the two of you mean to tell me you think it would be better if that happened? Do you think ANBU is a better place for that girl?"

With his mouth still open to protest but no words of protest to speak Inoichi didn't look half as smart as he was. And the blush on Ibiki's cheeks hadn't faded yet. When he thought about it Sarutobi realised this was probably the first time he'd seen the man blush. Probably the last time as well. But it was embarrassing that an academy student had managed to follow him without him noticing.

- "No, Hokage-sama, that's not what we say…" Inoichi mumbled. "But…"

Since he didn't continue the Hokage chose to further explain his way of reasoning.

- "Hatake Rieka has proved to us what an amazing potential she possesses. Did you know she's merely five years old? She hasn't even spent two months in the academy yet and still she's able to pull off something like this."

He turned around and looked out the window, where he could see the village he loved and would do anything to protect.

- "With talent like that she'll soon find herself bored at the academy. She'll find other ways to make use of her talent. She's curious and will, I don't doubt this, reveal all of our secrets if she's allowed to run free."

All three of them could imagine the chaos that would follow if a five year old started to reveal the secrets of Konoha one by one. And even if she didn't tell anyone about what she found out she would still be a safety risk. She would know. They wouldn't be able to fully trust she wouldn't tell anyone. After all, she was just a kid.

- "Besides, the fact that she managed to tail Ibiki and find a pattern in his movements without him noticing prove to me that she'll make a good spy one day. And who'd be better fit to train her not to reveal our secrets to the enemy than the people who are professional in making people reveal their secrets?"

Against their will they had to admit that what the Hokage said made sense.

- "So we're going to baby sit her so that she doesn't reveal all of our safety systems, is that it?" Ibiki asked.

- "Baby sit isn't a word I'd use", the Hokage said diplomatically. "Make her focus on something else than our secrets, keep her out of trouble as good as you can. Be creative."

- "Shouldn't her father be the one to do those things?" Inoichi asked, thinking about how worried he would be if his daughter was in the same situation.

For a moment the Hokage was quiet.

- "For the time being I think I would be the best if Kakashi were kept unknowing about this", he slowly responded. "He has his own ghosts to fight right now and I imagine worrying about his daughter would just serve to distract him."

Inoichi wanted to protest but realised arguing wouldn't lead anywhere. He'd heard about Kakashi's problem and his time in the hospital and realised the man had to get a grip of himself before he would be able to deal with something like this. And in the meantime something would have to be done to keep his daughter occupied. It hadn't taken her two full months to discover their base. If the wrong people, such as the ANBU for example, found out about this they'd want her for themselves, to be used as yet another weapon for the village. And even though that was likely to happen in the future Inoichi was convinced that a child needed to be allowed to be a child as well. The village would simply have to wait for her to grow up and make her own choice.

- "I'll talk to Rieka's teacher at the academy and arrange so that you two can see her a few days a week", the Hokage said. "Then I'll talk to Rieka about this and she will officially become your student."

Neither Ibiki nor Inoichi protested. And so a new chapter in Rieka's life began.


End file.
